Give Me One More Chance
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Slash:AU:OOC:mpreg: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back? Full summary inside .
1. Misery

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 1: Misery  
Pairings: Various  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
Warning: This is about male/male relationships; if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Summary: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back? To make matters worse he's married. Will James change his mind and forgive the one who broke his heart or will he forsake his happiness and risk an innocent life by being stubborn.

/ Thoughts /

oOoOoOo

The lithe figure stood some distance away from the magnificent white painted Manor. The green lawns were neatly manicured the ground around the home was at best, perfect. Dark tinted windows kept passer-bys from being nosey and a notice-me-not charm kept Muggles and solicitors away.

Unsure of why he came, he reasoned with himself that maybe if _he_ saw him that everything would go back to how it use to be, but it was only a dream.

He knew he was not wanted. His boyfriend at the time told him as much – all because he couldn't provide an heir.

He laughed at the thought. Life was funny like that – to play cruel and vengeful jokes when we least expect it. He rubbed the small mound of his stomach as he remembered the news. It had shocked him more so than his family and friends.

_- Flashback -_

_For three weeks James Potter had been miserable. He didn't know what had hurt the most – his stomach or his heart. Yes, his heart. His boyfriend of three and a half years had broke-up with him a month ago. All because he (James) couldn't give him what his family had wanted – a child._

_James had locked himself away in his room refusing any and all company. Sirius and Remus tried to coached him out to no avail. Even Snape (Sirius' boyfriend) of all people tried to get him out, but James stubbornly remained held up in his room._

_Now, his mother was worried. She heard her son constantly being sick all day. Sometimes, James didn't eat anything for fear of making the problem worse. However, it wasn't until James' father had found him passed out cold in the bathroom that forced them to take action._

_James woke some time during the night in a private room at St. Mungo's hospital. He found his parents fast asleep on the bed next his. Sirius and Severus were snuggled in a lounge chair by the window and Remus and Lily were at the small round table quietly talking._

_James stirred some more gaining the attention of his friends. _

_"Hey, mate, how are you feeling?" Remus asked while Lily roused everyone._

_"Tired. What happened?" he asked sleepily._

_"Your dad found you in your bathroom knocked out," Remus replied._

_By this point James parents were looking at him with worry. "What's wrong?"_

_"I sent Sirius to get the doctor," his father said ignoring his son's question._

_"How long have I been here?"_

_"Only a few hours," his mother answered in a quiet reserved tone._

_"Oh," was all James could think of not knowing what else to say._

_The doctor entered a few minutes later with a chart and folder specifically for James. Considering, how often James had visited the hospital in the past, both were extremely thick._

_"Hello James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," the doctor greeted with a warm gentle smile._

_"Hi, Dr. Bloom."_

_"Can you tell us what is wrong with our son," Mr. Potter came straight to the point. _

_"Well, first off, I need to ask James' friends to leave the room." The kind doctor turned to the young adults. They got up and left with no complaint knowing that James will tell them later._

_"Now, James, I'm going to ask you some personal questions and I need for you to be as truthful as possible, okay? Can you do that for me?"_

_James nodded his head._

_"You've been feeling dizzy?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You eating okay? Any vomiting or nausea?"_

_"No. Some foods make it impossible for me eat. I've been throwing up for the last four weeks," James said feeling his face burn._

_"Okay, James, I would like to exam you. Lay back for me if you will."_

_James did like the doctor instructed. During the entire exam his parents remained silent. The doctor poked and prodded. Rubbing cold hands round his abdomen. James grunted a few times. He hissed when the doctor felt around his sensitive nipples._

_"Okay, I'm all done. You've gained a little weight, which is to be expected, but I would like for you gain a bit more. As well as your breasts are a tender. Try not to touch them if you don't need too, and make sure you tell your partner that they are sore. You also need to eat a little bit more but in smaller portions. _

_"Try eating foods that appeal to you or that you crave. Be sure to have crackers on hand during the night. That should help with the nausea in the morning. Do drink plenty of water. Don't be around any one who smoked. No drinking alcohol and definitely no flying."_

_The doctor just rattled on and on about not to do this and not to do that. What in Merlin's name is wrong with him. Was he dieing?_

_"What do you mean no flying? I just signed on as flying instructor at Hogwarts as Madam Hooch's assistant," James said._

_"I'm not saying for you give up flying for the rest of your life James only until the baby is born."_

_"Bab-baby? What baby?" Mrs. Potter choked._

_"James is about two months pregnant. I will get a definite answer on far along he is when I run addition tests."_

_Mr. Potter jumped out of his chair sputtering. "It's that boy you've been seeing isn't it, James?"_

_"Yes," James automatically replied still processing what his doctor told him._

_"As soon as we get home you're going to owl him and tell him about his responsibility to you and this baby."_

_"I can't," James argued._

_"And why the hell not?" his father snapped._

_"We've…well that is to say…he uh…he broke-up with me," James said embarrassed._

_"That's why you've been crying in your room isn't it sweetheart?"_

_"Yes, mom."_

_"Harold?"_

_"Oh, bloody hell."_

_Up to this point the doctor stayed out of the family quarrel. "Mr. Potter, your son is going to need a lot of support from you and your wife and possibly his friends. Male pregnancies are dangerous to begin with and since James is no longer with his partner this could prove to be fatal to him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The only way for James to get pregnant in the first place was to be with his soul mate otherwise this would not have happened. The baby was conceived out of the love you and your partner had for each other, but I'm not sure if you can continue with the pregnancy because you need your partner's magical energy as it progress. _

_"Your body will use most of your magic to sustain the uterus for the fetus. Your partner would replenish the energies that is lost – outside of you taking care of yourself," the doctor explained._

_"James, you need to talk with him," his mother pleaded._

_"No," James protested._

_"But James honey."_

_"No! I don't want him to be with me because of this baby. That was the very reason why he left me to begin with, because he couldn't sire a child with me! I want him to be with me because he wants to not out of some obligation to my child." _

_Unleashed, tears escaped his hazel eyes. James threw himself back against his pillow and turned away from the other occupants in the room._

_His parents and the doctor left to schedule appoints for him. It was going to be rough but he was going to keep his baby and there was no way he was giving him or her up._

_- End flashback -_

James sighed as he entered his carriage to take him back home. There was no need in torturing himself over 'what ifs'.

"Godric's Hollow, please."

"Yes, Master James."

oOoOoOo

Quicksilver orbs caught a flash of messy raven hair ducking into an awaiting carriage. The person was gone before he could get a glimpse of the face, but from the hair alone he knew who it was.

"Darling, what do you think would look better – the blue or yellow?" the female asked holding up two different color swatches.

"Um, yellow," he replied somewhat detached.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've been like this every since we've got married, and frankly I'm tired of it. You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?"

"That is none of your business," he hissed.

"It is my business when my husband is thinking about another man."

Before the woman could utter another word, her husband was standing in front of her. He grabbed her by the arms roughly, pulling her close to his face. Silver-blue staring coldly into hers.

"I'm only going to tell you once, so you better heed the warning, I only married you to have a child. Now, if you feel the need to take care of your other needs then by all means please do. I will never touch you again. Our wedding night was enough for me and I thank every deity known to Man that my sperm took the first time.

"If I'm so incline to alleviate my sexual urges, I will go where I damn well please and if that means going back to _him_ as you so politely put it then I will, but I warn you Narcissa don't fuck with me. You will end up dead."

He let go of her causing her to stumbling slightly. Narcissa held onto her barely flat stomach, protecting it. "You bastard!"

"Don't push me Narcissa, you're the reason why we are not together," Lucius snapped turning back to the window only to find the carriage gone from view.

"If you want to blame somebody Lucius, then blame your father."

"You pursued me Narcissa. You talked my father into me marring you, so don't try to shift the blame. You thought by marrying me it would boost your family's reputation. Although, with a name like Black, I don't see how that's possible, but Sirius was able to rise above the shadow of it I guess you can do it too," Lucius sneered.

Narcissa cautiously edged her way over to her husband. "I was doing what I thought was right. I-"

Slap!

Narcissa held her throbbing cheek. "Don't you dare! I…we would still be together if you hadn't drugged my drink."

Mirror orbs widened. "Oh, yes. I know about the potion you slipped me. Severus confirmed my suspicions. Unfortunately, it was too late to rectify my mistake, but I do have very good lawyers and once my son is born you can go back to being what you were before you married me – a Black. Now, leave me before I do something that you might regret."

"This isn't over," Narcissa whispered to herself as she walked out of Lucius' study on wobbly legs.

She wasn't ready to give up hold on the Malfoy heir. No, she worked too damn hard to be cast aside like some common whore. She was going to solve the problem and if that means eliminate the competition then so be it.

What that thought she made her way to her bedchamber to plan out on how to remove the throne from her side. Namely one – James Potter.

- TBC -

A/N: Well, how was it? Loved it. Hated it. Should I continue or should I chalk it up as a loss cause. Tell me what you think.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 2 oOo

"James there is someone here to see you," his mother said bending carefully over him fixing the rumpled bed linen.

"I'm not in the mood to see any one mother."

"I know you're not but he is insisting on seeing, honey."

"Okay, fine who is it-"

"It's me James…"


	2. Reunited

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 2: Reunited  
Pairings: So far – James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so I get nothing  
Warning: Slash/Yaoi, male pregnancy

Notes: I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the first chapter. Yah! Also, this is not beta-read. Any and all mistakes are mine. Sorry.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

/ Thoughts /

oOoOoOo

Once arriving home, James slowly made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He just came from his monthly check-up with Doctor Bloom. Afterwards, he discreetly stopped by Malfoy manor. Ever since he found out that he was pregnant, James made a point to see if he could catch a glimpse of the blonde who had planted his seed deep within him.

For some inexplicable reason, the former Gryffindor was drawn to be near Lucius but he would always leave before any of the resident occupants would see him. He was not willing to take a chance by letting Lucius discovering he was carrying his child. The fear of loosing his child to Lucius prevented James from immediately informing the pureblood of his impeding fatherhood.

James sighed as he went about his room taking off his clothes to slip into a pair of loose sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt. Doctor Bloom told him that he was four months pregnant and into his second trimester, but James felt like a Hippogriff. The doctor told him that feeling this way was normal and would pass once the baby was born. It was necessary for him to gain as much weight as he could to ensure the baby's growth and health.

So, James needed to gain as much weight as he possible could during the latter months of his pregnancy, seeing that he didn't start any of his pre-natal care from the very beginning. Now, he had three months worth of 'baby fat' to tact on to his still slender form.

The good news out of his unexpected parenthood was that Headmaster Dumbledore didn't revoke his post. He quickly changed James' position to the Transfiguration assistant. He would be aiding Professor McGonagall in class. He did excellent on his N.E.W.T.s and Dumbledore felt that James was more than qualified to fulfill the requirements.

Ironically, James and his friends, excluding Peter, graduated with honors as the top five students from Gryffindor house.

Also another added bonus was the estimated date of delivery was around the last week of July, but James frowned. He would only have a month to stay at home to bond with his new baby. Dumbledore promised James there was no need for him to worry about day care services since his parents was adamant about hiring a nanny.

Well, he wasn't going worry about trivial stuff like that right now. Now, he was going to take a nap. His mom was due to arrive soon, and he needed as much rest as possible. They (his doctor and parents) decided it was in James' best interested to have someone stay with him at night just in case something happened. Tonight was his mother's turn to baby-sit him.

oOoOoOo

No one could ever say that Lucius Malfoy liked surprises, because he didn't. Walking into the foyer of his home nearly blinded him. Bright red hearts, balloons, and streamers decorated the entry hall. The further he walked the worse it became. By the time he reached the end of the directed path he could only stare in morbid disbelief at the scene before him.

There, in one of the finest ballrooms of the Manor was total repulsion. More of the god awful red, pink and white balloons, littered the room as well as floating hearts. Even small baby cupids fluttered around on tiny wings dressed in a white cloth resembling a diaper. They shot heart shaped arrows with a glittering rainbow streak. This was a bit too much for the tall aristocrat.

"N A R C I S S A A A!!!"

oOoOoOo

The lunch bell just rang to signal the start of the noontime meal. The week's gossip around school was about Professor McGongall's assistant. It was now the second quarter and James had been sick since coming back from Christmas holiday.

The students could only speculate as to what was ailing the young handsome wizard. The staff of course was informed of his condition back in December. James still had no intention of telling his colleagues or parents who was the father of his baby. His closest friends were privy to that bit of information and because Sirius' boyfriend was his lover's – correction, his ex-lover's best friend.

James had not been feeling well for the entire morning and just pushed his food around on his plate. He finally gave up on trying to make his stomach hold food when the owl posts swooped in delivering special packages from loved ones or subscriptions of the Daily Prophet or Witch's Weekly.

Just then a flaming red envelope fell in front of him. Seized with fear, James couldn't think of why any one who would send him a Howler. Severus eyed the letter with suspicion. After long tense minutes ticked by with nothing happening, James cautiously opened it.

On the backside was sealed with the familiar family crest of the Malfoy's.

/Why would Lucius send me something like this?/ James mused, taking out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
You are cordially invited to our annual Saint Valentine's Day evening ball. Please R.S.V.P. no later than Thursday, February 12th.  
Inside, you will find a response card. Please indicate the number of guests who will be attending with you. We look forward to seeing you. _

Yours truly,  
Lady Malfoy

The former Gryffindor had no intention what so ever to attend any type of function with the Malfoy's. He wrote his reply and tied to the owl before it finished pilfering his bacon. From down the table, onyx eyes observed the Transfiguration's assistant with some concern.

James and Lucius were destroying each other and their child by being pig-headed. Severus talked with Lucius one too many times about how he ruined a perfectly fantastic relationship by listening to his father and letting his guard down and being ensnared by Narcissa.

The worse part about all this was Lucius was now married to Sirius' cousin with a baby on the way. Both of which James had no idea about. Lucius' wedding as well as his pending fatherhood was kept out of the papers, no thanks to his father. Lucien bribed every wizarding newspaper around the city, those his didn't pay off were threaten.

Lucien was the main reason why Lucius broke-up with James in the first place. Had the conniving bastard waited a few months, he would have got what he wanted. Don't get the Senior Malfoy wrong – he was not at all against his son's taste in who he dated. He merely stated to Lucius, "No heirs will come from a non prosperous relationship like this".

In other words, Lucius should marry a pureblood female and still kept James on the side if that was what he desired. However, Severus knew how his best friend thought. Lucius was not going to keep James around as a side fling. Only to be showed on special occasion. No, Lucius wanted the raven hair youth lock, stock, and barrel.

The last bell rang.

The potions teacher watched with sad eyes as James slowly rose from the table. He noticed that the pregnancy was taking a toll on him. Visible dark rings stood out beneath puffy dull hazel eyes. There was no doubt in his mind what needed to be done. James and Lucius need each other more then what they realize.

Dumbledore caught James on his way to class asking him to meet him after his last class. Students hurried passed them in the open corridor.

oOoOoOo

On the other side of the Manor, Narcissa sat in the nursery humming quietly to her-self as she cross-stitched a baby design of the Malfoy tree, when she heard her husband.

"N A R C I S S A A A!!!"

Apparently, Lucius wasn't too thrilled with the party decorations. She put her sewing away to go downstairs to try and placate the Lord of the Manor. She did not want him messing up her plans to get Potter to attend the affair. This might be her one time opportunity to get Potter out of the picture.

Lucius was hers and she would be damn if she lost him to another man.

oOoOoOo

At the end of the day, James was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He'd been extremely tired from the magic drain, but nothing could be done about it now.

"How are you feeling, my boy," Dumbledore asked as he silently offered his former student a cup of calming tea. The twinkle in his eyes dimmed. James was on his guard. He accepted the cup taking cautious sips. Dumbledore was notorious for spiking tea with Veritaserum to get answers to well protected secrets.

"James? You never answered my question," the Headmaster prodded.

Hazel eyes were glazed over letting the old wizard know the potion was working properly. James opened and closed his mouth a few times struggling to give his standard reply.

Damn – Truth potion. He had no choice but to say, "Lonely."

Dumbledore perked up at the unexpected response. "Oh? And why is that son?" his azure eyes sprung back to life. Twinkling like mad, Christmas came again for the old coot.

Once more, James found himself unable to resist answering, "I miss Lucius."

/What??/ "You mean Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore was starting to see the pieces fall together. "James, is Lucius the father of your child?"

"Yes."

/Oh, dear god!/ "Does he know about the baby?"

"No." James blinked. Dumbledore was running out of time to continue his inquisition.

"Are you planning on telling Lucius about the baby?"

"No." The youth blinked again. His time was up. James stared at his Headmaster tears filled his eyes.

"James…"

"Why?" he sobbed. He didn't want any one to know, especially Dumbledore.

"You are fading James and I cannot allow that to happen, and Lucius is the only person who can help you. Talk with him," Dumbledore begged.

"No."

"Very well. You leave me no other choice, James."

"No other choice. Albus, I want you, my parents, and any body else to stay the hell out of my goddamn business!" James shouted.

"James, I didn't call you here to argue with you-"

"So, why in the bloody hell did you summon here if not to pump me for information about my private life?"

Dumbledore sighed. His former student was having a terrible mood swings.

"First off the house-elves have informed me that you are not eating all of your food."

"I haven't been hungry," he snapped angrily.

"Poppy and Regional will not be pleased to hear you are not taking care of yourself like you should."

"Will tell that to my child. He still doesn't like certain foods. I asked Millie for salads but the ruddy elf keeps sending me crap that makes me puke my guts out."

The elder wizard smiled looking over his half-moon shaped glasses. That familiar twinkle was back.

"I will talk with her. She's very fond of you, James. The next order of business I want to discuss with you is your maternity leave."

James opened his mouth to interrupt but Dumbledore held up a shaky withering hand. "I know in the beginning you told me you want to work until the end of the school year, but I feel you won't make it to June. However, if you were to get your magic replenished then I do not see a problem for you to finish out the term."

The former-Gryffindor cursed the old meddling bastard.

"Is there any thing else, Headmaster?"

"Just get some rest my dear boy, and tell Lucius about his son."

"I'll think about the latter." James left the office closing the door gently behind him.

"Well, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked in the empty room.

Stepping from the shadows, a dark figure took the seat James was sitting in mere moments ago.

"He didn't even detect my presents, sir."

Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard in thought. "Do you know what was in the letter he received this afternoon? I thought it was a Howler but it turns out to be something else."

Raven hair bounced back and forth. "Sirius came by right after his shift to tell me that Narcissa is throwing a Valentine's Day party, so maybe the letter is his invite."

"Hmm…have you talked with Lucius?"

"No."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. Perfect. "Severus, please owl young Mr. Malfoy, telling him that James is sick. Do not mention any about the baby – let James tell him."

"And what pray tell are you trying to accomplish?"

"Lucius' marriage to Narcissa is not valid for the simple fact that he and James are soul mates. Just like you and Sirius."

Severus groaned. Who would have thought that he would end up with a Gryffindor? His parents were not thrilled to hear that bit of news. "God, please don't remind me. Albus, you know as well as I do that now is not a good time for any of us to be in current condition, but that is neither here nor there. Please, I digress. Do continue."

"Yes, yes. You're quite right. Lucius and Narcissa are not legally married and rightfully so. James have claim over Lucius as his soul mate. Once the Ministry finds out, and they will, Narcissa will loose all claims and titles that she received."

"And the child?"

"The child will be an heir but only if something happens to James' son, and we cannot allow anything to befall him."

"Narcissa will do everything in her power to keep Lucius. She's planning something, make no mistake."

Dumbledore was lost in thought again. Yes, they would have to do everything in their power to keep James alive and to get him back to where he belongs – in the arms of Lucius Malfoy. James needs Lucius now more than ever, especially since reports of You-Know-Who are circulation around.

oOoOoOo

The Headmaster took pity on the sickly pregnant Transfiguration assistant and sent him home for the rest of the week. James at this point was never so thankful for the busy body. He had to admit that once in a while wizard drove him crazy but he wouldn't have their friendship any other way.

James stumbled out of the bathroom after praying yet again to the porcelain god. His morning sickness has not abated and it looked like it wasn't going too. Reading one of his many books on pregnancy explained that morning sickness would continue throughout the rest of the gestation period if it didn't stop by the second trimester.

James crawled into bed wanting his misery to end when his mother gently knocked on his door. "Enter."

"Sweetheart, there is someone here to see you," his mother said bending carefully over him fixing the rumpled bed linen.

"I'm not in the mood to see any one mom."

"I know you're not but he is insisting on seeing, honey."

"Okay, fine who is it-"

"It's me James…"

Surprised hazel eyes looked into loving silver-blues. "Oh, my god Lucius," James muttered before promptly fainting.

The earth must had frozen over, James thought as he came round to see that he wasn't imagining things – Lucius Malfoy was sitting on a chair gazing at him with concern. Mrs. Potter was longer in the room with them. She was probably down stairs in the kitchen, James mused.

Suddenly, all the anger and hurt rose to the surface. "Why are you here, Malfoy?" he spat.

Lucius cringed a little. He couldn't fault James for acting the way he did. Lucius was the one to cause the hurt in those beautiful hazel orbs.

"I…I don't know why I am here. I only know that something pulled me back to you," he answered truthfully. He just didn't tell about the owl Severus sent him.

But James didn't heed the warning. "I don't want you here. Go away!"

"No, not until you tell me that you forgive me," Lucius said.

"Forgive you? You got to be bloody kidding me. Why in the fuck would I want to forgive you?"

"I realize what a fool I've been and should have stood up to my father and defended you. I know I caused you a lot of pain behind all of this – I just proved to myself what an uncaring bastard I have been toward you. I should have told you when I had the opportunity and I was too much of a coward to say it…"

James made sure his tummy was well hidden from view. Any other time James would had welcome the chance for Lucius to come for him and eventually James would have told him about the baby, but now – now was not the time. James was too wary over who he could trust, which wasn't a whole lot of people.

James was ready to hex Malfoy. The git was stalling for time. "Say what?" he nearly growled through clinched teeth.

Steeling himself, Lucius looked his ex-lover in the eyes he fell into not so long ago. "That I loved you. I still love you and I'm so terrible sorry for every thing."

The younger wizard couldn't believe his ears. The former Slytherin looked broken. James knew it must had taken Lucius a lot of strength to swallow his pride to admit he was wrong, but James couldn't really blame him. If the blame should be placed, then it was Malfoy Senior fault. Lucien Malfoy was behind everything.

"How do I know that you won't leave me again, Lucius? What guarantee do I have that you won't run and hid when your Father finds out about us? I refuse to be hurt be you again! And if it means cutting you off completely to save myself the grief then I'll gladly do it." And I don't want our child hurt by you either, James silently added.

To answer his love's question, Lucius grabbed onto James hand, but a strong surge of magical energy flared between them. Blinding silver light flooded the room. Hot lightening zipped around Lucius encircling his body then traveled along his arm over to James.

The next moment Lucius found himself closing his eyes in sweet bliss as James received his long overdue feed of magic. The last thing the pureblood saw before surrendering to complete darkness was a vision of James and himself with two little boys about the same age. One had white-blonde hair while the other had messy locks of raven, but both had an unmistakable gene trait strictly common to the Malfoy bloodline – Quicksilver eyes.

- TBC -

A/N: I know I have a problem with my tenses and I apologize for the switching back and forth, but if there is anyone who would like to beta this fic for me **_pleasepleaseplease_** email me.

Tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are most welcomed.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 3 oOo

She had found the residence she had been looking for. Narcissa approached the story house to confront her cousin's friend. She went to knock on the door but stopped in mid-air. Horrified at what she was hearing from the other side of the door.

_"Say it James!" the deep rich voice moaned._


	3. No more waiting

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 3: No promises  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus/?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

Notes: I dedicate this chapter to Hellion Foxx (smiles) Thank you for encouraging me to put this out sooner than later.

**_Special Thank you to_**: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group x Chaosgoddess x inumoon3 x Paws-Black-Wings x Severusslave x alyse1021 x Lena x elise

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The one word that could only describe the current state of the pureblood witch right now was 'pissed'. Wavy flaxen hair jiggled wildly with each angry step Narcissa took. Not only did Potter not show to the ball, Lucius left right afterwards without so much of a good-bye and hadn't returned.

It was all ready Monday.

Narcissa was going to find out where her wayward husband was being held up. She marched over to the fireplace and tossed a handful of powder in it.

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts!"

The green flame sputtered for several minutes before Severus' head appeared.

"What do you want this early in the morning?" he growled. Clearly he was still in bed sleeping.

"Well, good morning to you too, Severus. How is my dear old cousin?"

"Get to the point!"

"Temper, temper. Remember what happened the last time you lost control?"

Severus was mentally hexing the bitch, but as much as he hated to admitted it she was right. He had to remain calm especially now. There was no point in working himself up over her and it would do no good to loose control over his magic.

So, he took calming breaths. Deep calming breaths, "I'm leaving-"

"No, wait! Severus, I-" Narcissa pleaded. She knew not to push him too much. Even with Severus in control of his magic, the wizard had a unique way of punishing people who got on his bad side. "I-I…is Lucius with you?"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You bloody called me for that? Why in the hell would your husband be with me? Besides, I haven't seen him since Saturday at the party, remember?" he sneered. The young Potions master had a miserable night and if people wanted to wake him after just having 3 hours of sleep then they were going to feel the repercussions of disturbing him.

"I'm sorry Severus to bother you. It's just that…I…I think Lucius is having an affair," she lied hoping he would tell her anything as to where or whom Lucius was with.

Severus pinched the bridge of his Romanesque nose. Even if he did know where his best friend was, he wasn't about to blab it to her. "Narcissa, I'm sorry that you're having marital problems with Lucius but it would be pointless to pursue this. Lucius is not a man you want to cross."

"I'm pregnant with his child! I think I have a fucking right to know if he's sleeping around!"

"And you are married to the richest wizard of our time. The wife of Malfoy – the men of that family are not known to be faithful," Severus said through a yawn.

"What are you saying? That I'm not good enough! I come from an ancient pureblood family. Ever since we met I fell in love with him. Lucien knew we were a perfect match for each other."

"Don't you get it, Narcissa?! Lucius is not in love with you and never will be."

"I will not be thrown away only to be used as breeding stock for Lucius and his two-bit whore Potter!"

"You don't know who he's with nor do you know if he's having affair. Go back to bed woman! Your bloody hormones are running away with you."

_"Come back to bed, Severus!"_ Sirius yelled from deep within the teacher's private chambers.

"Whatever scheme you're planning Narcissa – drop it. You would only end up hurting yourself or worse your unborn child," he hissed clearly agitated now that Sirius was awake.

"Don't you even care that your best friend hasn't been home in two days? Leaving his pregnant wife alone. Had there an emergency-"

"Lucius could be found. Now, if you'll excuse me Narcissa I'm going back to bed. Oh, and next time you have an overwhelming desire to call upon me at this ungodly hour of the morning I will make your life miserable until I'm satisfied you won't ever do it again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

Severus' head disappeared. Narcissa muttered a curse. She had gained nothing from talking with him. He was covering up for Lucius to make sure she wouldn't discover his whereabouts.

Throwing in another handful of powder, Narcissa made another call. "Peter Pettigrew, Riddle House, Little Hangleton."

oOoOoOo

Startling metallic eyes fluttered opened, squinting tightly as the beams of sunlight cast an illusion of watery depth in the bedchamber. The wind softly blew fresh pine scent through an opened window.

Lucius felt disoriented as the room shifted when he turned his head to get a better look of his surroundings – immediately his stomach lurched. In an effort to reach the washroom the blonde stumbled to the floor, throwing-up in the middle of the room, passing out for the second time within twenty-four hours.

James entered his bedroom just in time to watch his love pass out near his own vomit. Now alone in his house, James wasn't quite sure as to what to do. Lucius magical feed was enough to regain his energy and weight. The baby practically grew over night. He was much larger as if he was carrying twins - thank Merlin he wasn't.

However, he couldn't move Lucius under his own strength nor could he use magic. James waddled back down stairs and fire called Sirius but as usual he was out in the field, so his next best choice was Snape.

oOoOoOo

The young Potions master found himself for the fourth time this morning with his head in the toilet. Severus had left his third year Ravenclaw and Slytherin students in class working on a pain killer potion. He was just thankful he didn't have far to go to rid his stomach of breakfast. As he left the bathroom, he heard some one fire-calling him.

/Narcissa better not be calling on me again/ He growled mentally. He warned her yesterday what would happen if she fire-called him before an acceptable hour.

"What in the name of all creation do you want this fucking time?!!!"

"Uh…uh…Severus, it's me, James." James was taken aback by the angry outburst.

"Potter?" Severus' anger dissipated somewhat but not by much. "Sirius is not here-"

"I know he's at work. I need you. Lucius is here and he's sick. I can't move him. He's unconscious right now."

Severus sprang into action. "I'll be there just as soon as I secure port keys from Dumbledore." Then he went back to he classroom and dismissed his students and proceeded to gather potions he would need to aid his friend.

oOoOoOo

Twenty minutes later the Headmaster, Madame Pomfrey, and Severus were at Godric's Hollow tending to Lucius.

James was in the kitchen with his employer while Severus assisted Poppy. He was giving a retelling of what led up to his love's current condition.

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes and it drove James insane. The elder wizard patted his former student's hand in a reassuring gesture.

The young man was like a grandson to him and would do everything in his power to keep James safe.

Madame Pomfrey came into the kitchen a short time later, alone. Snape was still upstairs. She sat down at the breakfast bar next to Albus. James was behind the counter pouring a fresh pot of tea for both. He made another batch to take upstairs to Severus, but the Headmaster stopped him from leaving. Taking out his wand, Dumbledore waved it back and forth making the tray vanish.

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, think nothing of it my boy, now Poppy what news do you have for us?"

"There really isn't much to tell. Lucius is spent. James did you and him have sexual relations recently?"

James choked on his tea. "Good grief, no!" His face was instantly on fire.

"Poppy my dear, James just told me that he and Lucius were talking when Lucius grabbed onto his hand."

"Oh, well that would explain why his magic levels are so low. James it's important for you and Lucius to have daily contact in order for this not to happen again. Now, since I'm here let me check you over."

By nightfall Lucius was up and about not remembering what happened to him. James of course didn't mention anything about the incident nor did he tell Lucius about the baby. The following morning Madame Pomfrey revisited the Hollow declaring Lucius fit go to home.

As the blonde stood in the door to leave he promised James to return later for dinner.

oOoOoOo

**_- One month later -_**

James was now five and half months pregnant. Lucius was spending more time with him and less time at home. Although, James was eating up the attention he was receiving from Lucius, he was feeling extremely guilty about the baby. He still hasn't told the former Slytherin about the child. James used complex concealing charms to hide his pregnancy from Lucius.

He would look and feel like his normal slender self to those who didn't know of his pregnancy, but now guilt was riding on his conscious making it hard for him to sleep at night. Well, that and the charms were using a lot of magic and energy to maintain daily.

So, he decided to come clean tonight and he prayed that Lucius wouldn't get upset for not telling him about their baby.

However, when Lucius arrived for dinner that evening he wasn't in the mood for talking. A month was plenty of time to re-established their relationship and to get to know each other all over again. He stalked the former Gryffindor as soon as he walked through the threshold.

"Lucius, there something that I need to tell you," James said but the other man just simply ignored him.

Lucius nipped James' neck, which was a weak spot for him. "Can it wait?"

"No…no…I'm mean…uh…" James groaned. His ability to think was starting to fly out the window.

"That's what I thought," Lucius teased running his hands along his lover's ass all the while trying to remove their clothes.

After their wild romp Lucius asked, "So, what was it you that you needed to tell me?"

Alert Hazel orbs blinked. /Oh, shit./

oOoOoOo

She had found what she had been looking for. The sun had all ready sunk below the horizon but the shape of the house stood out in the background of trees. Narcissa approached the two-story house to confront her cousin's friend. She went to knock on the door but stopped in mid-air. Horrified at what she was hearing from the other side of the door.

_"Say it James!" the deep rich voice moaned._

_"Oh, God! Oh, God! Lucius! Ahh,ahh,ahh!" James screamed in delight._

Tears of anger marred Narcissa's vision as she hastily fled the normally quiet home.

oOoOoOo

Slamming the door upon her arrival, Narcissa retreated to her bedroom – the one her and Lucius used to share, but Lucius hadn't been there at night in over a month. He had moved all of his belongings to another room down the hall. Narcissa would hear him come home early in the morning (sometimes in the afternoon) to shower, dress, and eat all the while ignoring her.

Lucius worked in his study until late in the afternoon only taking breaks when his could no longer focus. Leaving briefly for scheduled meeting at the Ministry or going to Hogwarts to have lunch with his best friend.

On occasion he would ask her about the baby but never about how she was feeling or doing. He was more worried over the state of his unborn child then about her health.

She was more alone now than ever. Narcissa threw her self on the massive bed crying into the feather soft pillow. It just had to be a mistake! Why would Lucius leave her for Potter? Potter couldn't be that damn good in bed, could he?

Drying her tears, Narcissa had one last plan. Taking out her wand she whispered a spell and tapped the tip of it against her left forearm. Slowly a dark outline of a tattoo appeared. The shape of a skull and snake stood out against smooth pale skin. Narcissa stared at the Dark Mark and waited.

A mild burning made her flinch. She was being summoned. Good. Narcissa swiftly made herself presentable and hurriedly grabbed her heavy evening cloak and left the manor.

Vengeance was indeed sweet.

- TBC -

A/N: Well, how was that? Did I deliver? Tell me your thoughts. Any comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 4 oOo

The former Gryffindor was once again sitting in the Headmaster's office. James had been called from class after Albus had talked with Severus. James noted with wary eyes that Dumbledore didn't offer him spiked tea or those awful Muggle lemon drops.

"James I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you are in grave danger," Dumbledore said sounding suddenly old to his former student.

"I don't understand. I mean…who would want to hurt me?" he answered scared now, rubbing his huge belly in calming circles while breathing deeply.

The Headmaster said the one name that sent fear into everyone who spoke it. "Voldemort."


	4. Coming clean

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 4: Coming clean  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

**_Special Thank you to_**: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group x orlin x Paws-Black-Wings  
and those who didn't review I hope I at least kept your interest for you to read thus far.

Hellion Foxx: here's your next chapter

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

James cuddled closer to his lover unashamed of his nudeness.

Stretching and yawning Lucius asked, "So, what was it you that you needed to tell me?"

Alert Hazel orbs blinked. /Oh, shit./

oOoOoOo

Conner McKaff loved his job at the Ministry of Magic. He didn't have the stress of being an Auror or the headache of being Minister. He was in charge of keeping hand written documentation to record any changes made to the family trees of wizarding families. His section covered the letters M through P. He was currently reviewing the most recent addition to the Malfoy tree.

The tree stretched from the ceiling to the floor in a free hanging wall scroll made of the finest silk known to Man. The tree itself was spelled to add new marriages, births or pending births, deaths, divorces, et cetera.

Conner was now watching Lucius Malfoy's branch. His mouth dropped when an extra branch veered off the main one. He quickly ran to building One. All families were listed by last name. He took a quick breath gazing at the sign on the main doors labeled: A, B, and C.

The short-legged man was out of breath when he reached the top floor. He zigged and zagged out of the wall hangings to locate a particular tree, and sure enough drawn out in obsidian ink was the name he knew he would find.

_Narcissa Black, unmarried  
pending birth of son, estimated date: August 12, 1980  
Father of unborn child: Lucius Malfoy, bonded 1978_

"Good merciful heavens," he whispered. Conner swallowed the lump in his throat preparing to go back to his building (but at a much slowly pace) when he spotted another name that stood out on the tree.

_Sirius Orion Black, bonded 1976 to soul mate Severus Snape  
pending birth of son and daughter, estimated date: September 3, 1980  
Mother of unborn children: Severus Snape_

Since it wasn't his department, Conner kept on walking to the exit. He wasn't about to stir up trouble with either family. Once he reached the safety of his halls he searched out one more name. The results were the same.

_James Potter, bonded1978 to soul mate Lucius Malfoy  
pending birth of son, estimated date: July 31, 1980  
Father of unborn child: Lucius Malfoy_

There was no doubt in the bookkeeper's mind as to what went on – Lucius Malfoy was having an affair with Narcissa Black. A severe penalty would be placed against Narcissa and possibly Lucius if the higher ups got wind of this information. The scandal would ruin all three families. Malfoy was having another baby with someone other than his soul mate.

oOoOoOo

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was not one of the Potions master's place to be. Even though Sirius had inherited it from his family, the place reeked of Dark Magic. Severus told his lover that under no circumstance would he come to live in this wretched house.

So, now Severus along with the Headmaster, Minerva, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Harold and Jamie Potter, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mad Moody were sitting in the miserable house.

A very pregnant Molly (due to give birth next month) was currently serving coffee and tea while Andromeda served sandwiches.

"I don't believe it! I refuse to believe anything that this Death Eater is spewing about my son! Let alone about that, that half crazed wizard Voldemort!"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Mr. Potter," Severus said rolling his eyes in annoyance. He really wondered where James got his smarts.

"Calm down Severus my boy," Dumbledore interjected.

"Look all I know is someone has a serious grudge against your son. Serious enough to evolve Voldemort," the teacher seethed at the parents ignorance.

Mrs. Potter spoke before her husband said something stupid. "You know, don't you?"

"Perhaps, if I am asked the question first," Severus sarcastically remarked.

"The father of James' baby."

All eyes watched as the tall dark-haired professor stiffen. "Yes. I know."

"Then tell us! Maybe, the jerk can protect my son and grandchild from this demon!" Mr. Potter roared.

"I cannot divulge that information!" Severus yelled back. He was tired and hungry. Plus, he hasn't seen Sirius all stinking day.

"You can't or you won't!"

"I'm bound to secrecy. James has to tell you." As an after thought Severus added, "That is if he feels you're mature enough to handle the knowledge of his lover's identity."

"Why you miserable excuse…"

In the blink of an eye, the youth whipped out his wand, pointing it directly at the older Potter. "If you value your life, I suggest that you don't complete that sentence or I might forget that you're Sirius' guardian."

"Harold, stop. Severus doesn't have to tell us," Mrs. Potter said coyly gracing the teacher with a secretive wink.

"And why the hell not?"

"I met him the other day. Unintentional of course," Mrs. Potter replied smirking a little as she drank her coffee.

Mr. Potter was glaring at his wife. "Well, who.is.it?"

"Our son has grade A tastes and a pureblood no less," she said taking pleasure in her husband's frustration.

"Jamie? A name if you will," Mr. Potter asked through clenched teeth.

"Why, none other than Lucius Malfoy."

The crashing of dishes sounded from the kitchen where Molly was eavesdropping from the doorway, and Harold Potter – he fainted.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together smiling all the while. "If you have nothing else to report Severus, please go see Madame Pomfrey."

The older wizard glimmering eyes discreetly dropped to his abdomen. Severus glared at the Headmaster, but acquiesced to the unspoken request.

oOoOoOo

Quicksilver eyes took in the nervous scared look of the darting hazel orbs. Lucius sat up letting James fall to the floor. "What is it?"

James chewed on his bottom lip. A bad habit he developed as a little boy. Scratching his all ready messy hair, James sat up opposite to his lover. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Just tell me," Lucius offered with a charming smile, cupping James' face.

"Okay, I'm-"

knock, knock, knock

James stared at Lucius, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not expecting any one,"

"I'll go upstairs to take a shower. You get rid of who's ever at the door. Then we can talk."

"Oh, let's not forget this." Lucius picked up his discarded cloak and wrapped it around James before fleeing upstairs.

James opened the door to be greeted by, "Regulus? What the devil are you doing here?"

The man in question was Sirius' baby brother. They favored each other in appearance. They had beautiful black wavy hair, mesmerizing fathomless grey eyes, with kissable pouting lips, and a body that would almost put Lucius shame – almost. The Black brothers were in theory twins only separated by a year. The only way for people to tell them apart was by their height (unless they were sitting). Sirius was 5' 11'' and Regulus was 5' 8''.

Ignoring the other man's dreamy expression, Regulus noticed James' rumpled appearance and flushed face. Then Regulus spotted the expensive cloak draped loosely over the bare body that was dotted with love bites.

"What lucky bastard managed to get an afternoon fuck with you, James?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and might even reconsider pranking you if you tell me why you're here."

Regulus paled at the mention of pranking. The Marauders as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were known as in school, had an unrelenting knack for pulling pranks on the students and teachers of Hogwarts.

He gulped nervously. " I saw Dumbledore at Number 12 and he wants to see you in his office on Monday after classes are finished."

James pulled Regulus in the house, not wanting to take a chance of any of his neighbors seeing him half naked, they might get the wrong ideas.

"You didn't come all the way over here just to tell me that when he could have sent me an owl. What do you really want?"

"Remus!" he blurted out. "I mean…do you know where I can find him?" Suddenly the floor became very interesting to him.

James smiles inwardly. He knew Regulus had a crush on his friend since their sixth year. "He's in France visiting relatives. Why?" James was enjoying making the boy squirm but alas all good things must come to an end.

"James? Who was at the…door?" Lucius asked walking back into the foyer wearing nothing but a pair of loose fitting sweats.

"Bloody hell! You're banging Lucius Malfoy," /And I get to see him in all his naked glory or part of it./

Said blonde raise an elegant brow in amusement, mischievously smirking.

"Um, Reg this is Lucius. Lucius this is uh…Regu-"

"Regulus Black. Sirius Black's younger brother," Lucius finished after seeing his lover's discomfort.

"I..uh…need to um…go. Anyway, nice seeing you – I mean uh meeting you, shit, bye!" Regulus bolted.

Once he was gone, James saunters over to Lucius. "Well, we still have some time before dinner."

James trailed kisses along Lucius' jaw. Having forgot about their talk, Lucius scooped up his disheveled partner and made love to him in the living room then the sitting room, James' study. Dinner was forgotten.

oOoOoOo

Monday was absolutely the worse day for James. First, he had woken late, thankfully Professor McGonagall must had foreseen his tardiness and owled him not to worry about the morning classes but was expected to attend to the afternoon and evening classes.

Next, he and Lucius got into an argument about why he couldn't accompany Lucius on an upcoming business trip to America. James couldn't really give him a legitimate excuse of why he could not go other than now was not a good time.

Right after that James' morning sickness revisited him with a vengeance while they were eating breakfast. He dashed into the bathroom without having time to lock the door. Unfortunately, all his retching caused Lucius to check on him, which led to another blowout between them.

As a result, Lucius left but not without causing some damage. Lucius' sudden surge of magic from his anger caused all the glass to shatter in the dining room. The irreplaceable cherry wood dining table exploded in fine splitters.

James left instructions with his house-elf to clean and replace whatever couldn't be repaired by magic and headed off to work.

oOoOoOo

A gentle tapping at his study door brought Lucius back to the here and now. He had been pondering his lover's behavior of the last two months and couldn't come up with a plausible reason why James would be acting…well, weird. His radical behavior reminded Lucius of Narcissa, but she had an excuse, she was pregnant. James was not.

Unless, their break-up did more emotional harm than he had originally thought.

"What?" Lucius snapped irritability.

"Calhoun's here. Why do you need to see him, Lucius?" Narcissa asked. Her stomach doing flip-flops over what his answer might be.

"None of your business. Now, if you don't mind," Lucius replied not sparing his wife a look.

Narcissa stepped aside to admit her husband's attorney. After closing the double sliding door she stayed in the hallway.

oOoOoOo

"Hello, Lucius. So good to see you again."

"It's been awhile Cal. Please…" Lucius gestured to one the two leather high back chairs in front of his desk. "You have everything in order for my trip I trust?"

"Of course. Unfortunately, you'll have to use Muggle transportation. America, it seems do not have a lot of safe entry ports for Apparating or for port keys."

Lucius nodded his head in understanding. He hated using Muggle airways. "On the bright side, you'll be staying at a Wizarding hotel called the Lexington in Burbank, California…"

So, this was how the discussion went. Narcissa left the study in higher spirits knowing Lucius was not talking about a divorce. However, what she didn't realize was Lucius knew she was listening to what was being said, which was why he waited to cast a silencing charm.

oOoOoOo

By the end of the day, James just wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest pit and never come out. The former Gryffindor was once again sitting in the Headmaster's office. James had been called from class after Albus had talked with Severus. James noted with wary eyes that Dumbledore didn't offer him spiked tea or those awful Muggle lemon drops.

"James I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you are in grave danger," Dumbledore said sounding suddenly old to his former student.

"I don't understand. I mean…who would want to hurt me?" he answered scared now, rubbing his huge belly in calming circles while breathing deeply.

The Headmaster said the one name that sent fear into everyone who spoke it. "Voldemort."

oOoOoOo

Returning back to his previous spot at his desk the pureblood asked, "Now, Cal, tell me what have found out?" Lucius placed his wand in his new silver head snake cane and taking a generous swing of brandy, eyes a lit with smoldering fire.

"Your Father made sure that in order for you to receive your full inheritance you need to be married for at least five years with one child," Calhoun explained shuffling some parchments in a folder.

"Now, the good thing about this is Lucien didn't specify who you needed to be married to in his Will, and since he isn't dead he can still make changes to it. Once Lucien dies his Will is set in stone."

"There has to be a loop hole some where, Cal?" Lucius paced behind his desk fearing that he would have to stay married to Narcissa for another 4 ½ years.

"There is, the only way for you to get out this is to find your soul mate. Don't hex me Lucius. Hear me out first. Let's say you found your soul mate – any marriages are null and void. Anything that Narcissa come into the marriage with is what she walks away with – no titles, no money. Clothes and jewelry basically anything materialistic – gifts from you and nothing more.

"You would have to fight her for custody, but that would depend if the child is a girl or a boy. Your soul mate on the other hand has precedent, and your soul mate doesn't necessarily have to be female to give you an heir."

Lucius stopped pacing. "What do you mean?"

"You're a smart man Lucius, think about it. Why do you think most wizards and witches don't marry right away?

When the blonde didn't reply, Calhoun continued. "Lucius I've know you long enough to know that you didn't want to marry Narcissa, and I've know you long enough to remember that you were happy when you were going out with James. Being with Narcissa in these short months of your marriage has turned you cold and bitter."

Lucius still didn't comment. He gave some thought to what his friend said. Calhoun and him grew up together. They even attended Hogwarts with Severus. They met at a family function and became friends. It was mere chance that Matthew (Calhoun's father) was Lucien's lawyer. Naturally, Calhoun followed in his father's footsteps becoming an attorney.

Believe it or not Severus' father was a Potion Master and received numerous requests from both families and was always at each other's house.

"How do I find my soul mate?"

"First we need to visit your family tree."

The aristocrat wasn't too sure about wanting to find that out. The laws surrounding soul mates were ancient, and if Lucius were bound, Narcissa would be at best an unpleasant memory to fade in the back of his mind.

The other problem that could occur was someone else other than James could be his soul mate. Then there would be no chance at all for them to be together. Partners outside of a soul bond were frowned upon and were punishable by Azkaban or by death.

Calhoun departed the Malfoy residence several hours later.

Lucius straightened his study, gathered his paperwork and went to his room. He needed to meet James for dinner and to tell him about Narcissa. He needed to tell his lover the truth and what might happen once Calhoun found out if he had a future with James.

oOoOoOo

Retreating to Godric's Hollow after meeting with Dumbledore, James did the only sensible he could do. He cried. None of it made any sense. Why would Voldemort want him dead? He had nothing to do with this war especial now.

James rubbed his tummy. What was even more upsetting was the prophecy Dumbledore told him.

_/I have on good authority, James, that your child will be the one to destroy the Dark Lord/_

The poor dear was working himself in a rightful state. No longer could he keep his baby's existence from the father. He needed to tell Lucius, tonight.

And like clock work Lucius arrived. James smiled sadly. No matter how many arguments they had Lucius wouldn't break his promise to him. If Lucius said he was going to have dinner with him then he would.

The tall ex-Slytherin hung-up his traveling cloak and dropped his attaché case near the clothes stand. James greeted him with a small peck on his smooth unblemished cheek.

Immediately, Lucius knew something was wrong. Caress James' face tenderly with both hands he wiped away the tears that spilt down from those hazel eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Wha-"

"I'm pregnant."

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil for that cliffhanger, right? Tell me what you think. Now, James told about the baby, how do you think Lucius is going react? And what about Severus? Do you want to see more about him and Sirius? You tell me. Any thoughts or comments are greatly welcomed.

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 5 oOoOo

Lucius fell to his knees upon seeing the house of his beloved. Hovering above in the eerie silence of the night was the Dark Mark.

The footfalls of someone running up the drive caught the blonde's attention.

"YOU!"

"Me?"

"You bastard! How could you? How could you sell your best friend to Voldemort?"

"Lucius, I swear I didn't."

"Don't give me that, Black. You'll pay and I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again."


	5. Sorry, could you repeat that?

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 5: Sorry, could you repeat that?  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

**Notes:** Sorry I'm just now updating but I've been sick with the flu twice in addition to my kids being sick plus there was death in my family so I haven't really had the mind to think. I've started school again and it's taking up a lot of my time. Don't worry I have several chapters writing out.

Hellion Foxx: here's your next chapter

**_Special Thank you to_**: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group x orlin x Paws-Black-Wings x Lenora x inumoon3 x Sarahamanda x Rchan2 x Beth5572 x 'Mione n Sevvie and those who didn't review I hope I at least kept your interest for you to read thus far.

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The tall ex-Slytherin hung-up his travelling cloak and dropped his attaché case near the clothes stand. James greeted him with a small peck on his smooth unblemished cheek.

Immediately, Lucius knew something was wrong. Caressing James' face tenderly with both hands he wiped away the tears that spilt down from those hazel eyes he had fallen in love with.

"Wha-"

"I'm pregnant."

James' sudden proclamation was met by silence. He feared for the worse. After just getting Lucius back, he was going to lose him because of his own stupidity. Everyone tried to get him to tell Lucius about their child, but no, he didn't want Lucius to know.

Simply because James was scared. Scared that Lucius would take his baby.

Lucius stepped away from James in surprise. James didn't say what he think James had said, but that could only mean…

"I'm sorry Lucius."

Suddenly, Lucius' anger ignited. Quicksilver eyes flared to life. The portraits on the walls quaked. Crystal floor vases shook. The lights around the foyer flickered, and with one threatening step, the door window exploded.

"How far?" Lucius questioned grabbing his lover by the arms.

The bespectacled man hesitated. Again Lucius asked, "How far along are you, James?"

"Six months," he whispered.

/Six months/ "When were you planning on telling me? When the child was born? First year at Hogwarts? On my fucking death bed!" Lucius' voice rose in volume with each sentence he spoke.

"No," was James' weak reply.

"Then when? Were you planning on suing me for money? What!"

Crying, James broke free of Lucius' hold. "I was never going to tell you, you insensitive bastard!" James shouted.

"What, pray tell, made you change your mind? I know it wasn't out of the goodness in your heart."

That hurt. James renewed his crying from the biting remarks. "Voldemort wants me dead, you prick!"

Lucius opened his mouth to say something scathing but closed it only to realize what his lover had said.

"James, I-"

"Don't! Just go, Lucius. I don't need this right, now."

And for the first time, Lucius saw James swollen with his child, and he'd never seen such a beautiful sight.

"I'm not leaving you – not now. Not ever," Lucius said truthfully over his partner's heart wrenching sobs.

Lucius pulled the younger wizard into his embrace and held onto James, gently running large hands up and down the distraught youth's back. They remained this why until James fell asleep. Lucius took his precious burden to the master bedroom laying him down on the bed.

Removing the overly large robe and other pieces of clothing, Lucius tucked James under the covers and spooned up against him. All thoughts of food were gone from his mind as he laid his hand across the expanded stomach, drifting off to sleep himself.

oOoOoOo

"SEVERUS!" Sirius shouted as he entered his lover's personal bedchambers at Hogwarts. He called out again for the professor, but received no answer in return. He ventured further into the room to find his lover. Sirius saw Severus' outer robe followed by his shirt, shoes and finally his trousers.

Sirius had been in a meeting with his boss, Fudge, and his team of Aurors discussing the recent activity of dark wizards and witches called Death Eaters. Sirius already had inside information about them, but he didn't tell his boss that. The dark-haired Auror had received an urgent owl from Madame Pomfrey requesting him to come to Hogwarts immediately.

According to the brief note, Severus had collapsed in the corridor shortly after leaving the Great Hall.

"In here, Sirius!" Madame Pomfrey called out.

Preparing for the worse, Sirius steeled his nerves for whatever he might find, but to his surprise, Severus was curled up in the bed asleep. Poppy was keeping watch. Whispering in order not to disturb the Potions master, Sirius asked, "What happened?"

Poppy clucked her tongue disapprovingly at the young teacher. "Your stubborn husband went without breakfast then ate very little for lunch. As a result he became dizzy and blacked-out in the hallway on his way to class."

"And the child-"

"Don't worry about a thing. The twins are fine," she said. The Auror exhaled the breath he had been holding.

"I've given him a mild dose of Sleeping Draught to rest and he should stay asleep until late into the evening. When he wakes make sure you give him this and this to eat." Getting up from her chair, Poppy gave Sirius' arm a loving squeeze and quietly left the dungeons to get back to her less difficult patients.

Sirius placed the phials of prenatal vitamins and nutrient restorer on the bedside table. After doing that, Sirius took a shower and climbed into bed with his headstrong lover. Sirius thought about how James was doing. They had bumped into each other last Monday as Sirius was going to meet Severus in Hogsmeade.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_"Hey, Jamester! Where are you going?" Sirius greeted his best friend._

_"Hey Siri, I just left Dumbledore. He gave me the rest of the day off as well as the rest of the week, so I'm going home to catch up on some rest and Lucius is coming by later for dinner."_

_The two friends were walking in step with each other._

_"I don't mean to pry Jim but you need to tell him."_

_"I know, and I am. Tonight – promise. Anyway, look I need a favour of you."_

_Sirius nodded his head for James to continue._

_"Dumbledore gave me a bit of unsettling news and I need to lay low for awhile. I was wondering if you could be my Secret Keeper?"_

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

The body next to Sirius stirred. Eyelids slowly fluttered opened to reveal mesmerizing obsidian orbs.

"What time is it?" Severus inquired, his voice husky and weak. Sirius winced at the unnatural sound. He was use to hearing the low, soft, silky tone of Severus' voice.

"It's a little pass eight. Are you hungry?" Sirius traced his hand along his husband's not so slender face. It was evident that the Potions master was pregnant, and Sirius was concerned for his lover and his unborn children.

The rumours of Voldemort were enough cause for alarm, and Severus was right in the thick of it all. Just like James. If Voldemort ever found out the truth Severus was a dead man. The only thing that was keeping the twins safe was the concealment charm.

And like Lucius, Severus did not care for anyone other than Sirius, and maybe Dumbledore, to know about his private life. Dumbledore knew of Severus' abusive childhood and his joining with the Dark Lord. Severus had confided in the older wizard once he realized that not only was he risking his life, but that of Sirius' as well.

The Headmaster was completely off guard when his former pupil told him about his pregnancy, and when Albus asked who was the father - Severus didn't hesitate in revealing the father's identity. That's how Sirius found himself in the Headmaster's office with an arm full of a sobbing lover.

oOo _Flashback _oOo

_The newly graduated Auror followed a few paces behind the Headmistress of Hogwarts. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach were making him sick. He was ready to lose whatever food he had consumed in the last half hour. He ascended the stone steps leading into the hidden domain of the elder wizard._

_Sirius was surprised to see not only Albus Dumbledore, (sitting behind his desk, smirking, eyes roaming with mirth), but he also saw Mr. and Mrs. Snape (not a good sign). Next to them sat his puffy-eyed, tear streaked face boyfriend._

_Up to this point their relationship had been a secret. Especially since both of their families were warring with each other. They had been dating since the end of their fifth year, and finally, made it official in their sixth year. Sirius smiled in memory at that night, Severus blushing like the virgin he was, but shook his head clear when Severus' father initiated the discussion at hand._

_"A Black!" he spat. "I should have known."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"How could you have stooped so low as to let yourself get knocked-up by **him** of all the bloody people-"_

_"Octavious that is quite enough," the Headmaster interrupted. "Sirius, Mr. Snape is just a little stressed right now."_

_"Well, that's no bloody reason to go off on me. So, now that I'm here, mind telling me what the devil this is all about?"_

_"Of course my boy. As you know, Severus has been our resident Potions professor for the last year – almost two years in fact – and Madame Pomfrey has brought it to my attention that after his most recent visit to her, that due to certain potions he must take, Severus will have to have a substitute instructor."_

_"Professor what does it has to do with…me?" Sirius questioned again. Concern growing for his boyfriend._

_"Stop beating around the brush Albus! What the Headmaster is trying to say Black is – that you have somehow managed to impregnate my son!"_

_Blink, blink_

_Sirius chuckled. "You must have been inhaling too much Wolfsbane, Snape. There's no bloody way for Severus to get pregnant unless we were soulma-" but Sirius caught himself as Severus began crying._

_"I understand what you're about to say Sirius. However, you know that it is possible," Dumbledore said referring to an unnamed source._

_"Okay." Sirius ran a hand through his tousled hair while he comforted Severus with the other._

_"Well, Black, since you were man enough to get my son in the condition he's in now, I'm sure you're man enough to take responsibility and marry my son."_

_"Fine."_

_"Sirius?" Severus spoke for the first time._

_"I said fine." He turned to his boyfriend holding his hand. "I've been wanting to ask you to marry me since we've been going out, but there was never the right time or that special moment. Then every thing came up with Jamie and work – I just forgot." _

_Sirius reached inside his robe and pulled out a small black velvet box. Still sitting beside Severus, Sirius opened it. "I know I've been a pain in the ass since day one and tried to kill you numerous times – more than any of us can count. And you've put me in the hospital wing on many occasions as well, but know this Severus – I will never forsake you when you need me. Especially now. Will you do the honour of marrying me?"_

_Severus launched himself at Sirius knocking both of them out the their chairs. "Yes, love. Yes, I'll marry you."_

_Later that night, Dumbledore performed a private ceremony legally binding Sirius and Severus. Octavious and Serenity stood as witnesses for Severus. Professor McGongall was a witness for Sirius._

oOo _End flashback _oOo

The house-elves served them sandwiches and soup along with pumpkin juice. The couple basked in each other's warmth. Hands roamed freely, seeking out tender spots with loving caresses when Severus winced in pain.

"What?" Sirius jumped up in alarm.

Immediately, the Potions master grabbed his husband's hand, placing it on the side of his stomach. Underneath Sirius' splayed fingers small ripples could be felt.

"They moved!" he said in awe. Severus nodded his head, pulling his lover down for a kiss, and for the rest of the night they laid in bed enjoying the slight bumps and kicks of their children.

oOoOoOo

A few days later, Lucius met with Calhoun again before leaving on his business trip. Calhoun explained to Lucius about what he had discovered at his family tree. As it turned out, James was indeed Lucius' soul mate (much to the pureblood's relief). Apparently, they were bonded back in 1978.

Since Lucius didn't know of the bond he would not be held accountable for any affair outside of the bond. James, however, could file charges against him for infidelity. Narcissa was another matter. Since she had pursued Lucius using unconventional forms of magic to lure him out of a secure, stable relationship with his bond mate, she more than likely would serve some time in Azkaban, and if that happened Lucius would automatically get full custody of their child.

oOoOoOo

The night before Lucius' departure to the States proved to be more stressful on the pureblood than James.

"Stop Lucius. You're making me nervous. Not to mention the hole you're wearing in the floor. I will be fine." James placed his hand over his bulging stomach. "We will be fine. Sirius promised to drop in from time to time. Now, go to sleep, love."

Lucius huffed, but complied and settled into the bed alongside James. He heard James' breathing even out, but he didn't fall asleep right away. When he did the sun was coming up.

oOoOoOo

4 months later -

The school year passed uneventfully. James had left on maternity leave a week before the official end of term. He had also found out that Severus was expecting twins two months after he was to give birth. James was so happy for his friends that he nearly went into labour early. Doctor Bloom cautioned him about over-doing things and to keep his excitement level to the bare minimum or else he would have to confine James to his bed for the remainder of his pregnancy to ensure the safety of the baby.

James was not to exert himself because Lucius was not there to feed him magically.

The afternoon was a bit warm for James. Earlier his stomach had been cramping since he woke. He was reading his weekly letter from Lucius during breakfast. The business deal that Lucius was conducting was proving to be a bit of a bear for the former Slytherin. The owner's daughter of the Wizarding Company Lucius wanted to invest in was trying her best to seduce the blonde and Lucius was getting fed-up at the woman's tactics.

James was giggling at the harshness of his lover's words when there was a knock at his front door. He slowly got onto his swollen feet to answer it when a cramp made him double over, nearly dropping him to the floor.

"James?"

/Oh, god not now/ He wasn't ready to deal with his parents so early in the morning.

"I'm in the kitchen, mum!" he called out.

"Hi sweetie. Your dad and I-" Mrs. Potter saw sweat beading across her son's scrunched forehead. "James, where's Lucius?"

"Out of town," he huffed easing himself back into his chair. "He's suppose to be coming back some time next week." His breathing was out in short gasps.

"Harold, you fire call Lucius. Honey, where is he staying?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"The…Lexington," James answered, whimpering with each step as his mother lead him to his bedroom upstairs.

"Contact Lucius dear, then contact Doctor Bloom and Madame Pomfrey," Mrs. Potter instructed, guiding her heavily pregnant son to the bed.

"Tell them hurry up and get over here."

"Why?" Mr. Potter asked, unsure if he should leave his son.

"James is in labour."

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Teaser is the same from chapter 4


	6. Sorry, could you repeat that? partb

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 5: Sorry, could you repeat that? Part b  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

oOoOoOo

"Contact Lucius dear, then contact Doctor Bloom and Madame Pomfrey," Mrs. Potter instructed, guiding her heavily pregnant son to the bed.

"Tell them to hurry up and get over here."

"Why?" Mr. Potter asked, unsure if he should leave his son.

"James is in labour."

oOoOoOo

Finally after months of negotiating the terms of the business contract, Lucius was able to get some sleep. He was leaving at first light and was thankful that he didn't have to travel back by plane. He hated flying like a Muggle even if he was riding first class. Lucius would always get ill. Upon his arrival at LAX (1), Lucius threw-up in a rubbish bin. The airline stewardess took pity on him and escorted him to first aid.

The Muggle doctor was nice in a condescending way. He promptly told Lucius that he was highly accessible to motion sickness – so travelling by plane should be limited as much as possible. The aristocrat thanked him and tipped the man a hundred dollars. Lucius' knowledge of Muggle currency came from his father. Lucien had dealing across the globe, mostly in the States and he made sure that Lucius knew the difference between a penny and a dollar. Lucien taught his son on how to tip, when to tip, and when not to tip.

Lucius gripped his pillow tighter as flashes of lively hazel eyes invaded his dreams. Soft murmuring of his name was being called, trying to lure him away from his beloved James.

"LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Lucius shot up in bed, his wand at the ready. Bleary-eyed, Lucius stared out into the emptiness of his hotel room.

"Lucius Malfoy!" someone was calling him.

Climbing out bed and slipping into a black silk robe, Lucius walked into the living room of his suite. The fireplace was lit with green flames. Harold Potter's head was floating in the middle with a stressful look on his face.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, and I really don't care."

"Now that you have awoken me, what do you want?" Lucius asked as he sat down in front of the smokeless fire.

"It's James."

Lucius was about to ask what had happened, but the senior Potter responded before the question was voiced.

"He went into labour this morning."

"But?"

"But there's something wrong with the baby. You need to come back straight away."

Lucius was out of his seat before Mr. Potter finished talking. He quickly threw on his trousers and shoes. He frantically searched for a shirt that didn't clash too badly with the rest of his clothes. Grabbing his wand and cloak, Lucius went to the lobby explaining he had an emergency at home and needed his belongings sent to Severus Snape at Hogwarts. The manager of the hotel directed Lucius to their private emergency floo rooms.

Stepping inside the wide mouthed fireplace, Lucius called out, "Godric's Hollow!"

James and he had discussed awhile back that James would give birth at home. Going to St. Mungo's would rouse the media to them before Lucius had time to get everything straightened out with Narcissa. He eventually told James that he had married her, unknowing that he was bonded to him. James took the news rather well. As predicated, James' Gryffindor loyalty caused him to hug Lucius repeating over and over how he'd wished he had gotten pregnant sooner so none of this would be happening to them.

Lucius stumbled into the living room of the Hollow to be greeted by a very pregnant Severus. Sirius inclined his head in way of greeting the blond. Lily Evans was curled up on the sofa half-asleep. Sitting with Sirius and Severus was Lupin and Black's younger brother, Regulus, whom he had the pleasure of meeting nearly five months ago; he assumed James' parents were either upstairs or in the kitchen.

The only Marauder missing was Pettigrew. The others hadn't seen nor heard from their short fat friend since they had left Hogwarts.

Shouting from upstairs jarred Lucius.

"Where is he, dad? You told me that he was on his goddamn way five fucking minutes ago. If he doesn't get here in the next three minutes, I going to cut off his fucking balls and serve them to him on that silver platter he's so damn fond of!"

The others in the room didn't wish to trade places with the blond for all the Galleons in Gringott's. As soon as Lucius walked through the door his ears were assaulted with, "You! You, fucking bastard! You did this to me!"

Sirius burst out laughing followed by the rest of the friends gathered together. Ten minutes later the incessant wails of a baby could be heard throughout the house. Apparently, the baby turned at the last moment making a natural delivery impossible.

Doctor Bloom was making preparations to cut the baby out when Lucius emerged. Madame Pomfrey immediately positioned Lucius behind James. Lucius supported his lover's back and splayed a hand across the distended belly. The jolt of energy and magic ignited on contact. Underneath Lucius' hand, he could feel the abrupt movement of his child.

The motion caused James to hiss and grit his teeth. Soon he was having the uncontrollable desire to push. From start to finish, James was in labour for eighteen hours. A birth certificate magically appeared beside Doctor Bloom as he was deposing of the after birth. The parchment automatically filled in all the required information except for the newborn's name.

"James," Lucius whispered to his partner.

"Hmm?"

"We need to name him, love."

James was so sleepy. He couldn't be bothered with naming his son right now.

"Jay, please. We can't call him baby Malfoy forever love. Come-on, please."

The medi-witch gifted them with a now clean and fresh smelling newborn infant. Pomfrey and Bloom gave the couple a few minutes alone, and went down stairs to inform everyone about the baby.

"He's beautiful," James said unwrapping his baby fully. Ten little fingers and toes stretched and shook. A tuff of messy raven hair topped a perfect round head. Small pink lips opened slightly. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

"Harrison," James suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Our son's name. Harrison Lucius Malfoy."

"How about Harrison James Malfoy?"

"Why?"

"Narcissa might become suspicious if the son she's carrying for me doesn't have at least my first name."

"Okay, Harrison James Malfoy it is then."

James settled down in bed the exhaustion of birthing catching up to him. He snuggled down into the plush covers of his comforter. As his brain was shutting down there was a troubling voice inside his mind trying to tell him to do something important concerning his Will, but he was so tired that the thought was pushed aside for later.

Some time after James fell asleep Lucius came downstairs showing his friends his newborn son. They 'oohed' and 'awed' at the little guy until he finally opened his eyes. Usually, most newborns had a bluish tint to them until around six months when their natural colour comes out, but Harry (as James called him for a nickname) had vivid silver – quicksilver to be exact.

"Oh, my god, Lucius…" Lily said out loud.

"Should his eyes…" Sirius added just as stunned.

"Be that colour?" Regulus finished.

Lucius growled at them. The only ones who didn't say any thing were Severus and Remus.

"Of course they're supposed to be that colour you imbeciles," he hissed protecting Harry from being ogled.

"Lucius, it's time for the baby's feeding," Mrs. Potter called.

oOoOoOo

By the next morning everyone was exhausted. They had stayed up half the night to admire James' baby which wasn't a very good idea. Mrs. Potter had woken them early for breakfast letting James and Lucius to sleep in. An owl arrived for Lucius about noon requesting his presence at St. Mungo's. Lucius kissed his lover good-bye promising to come back as soon as he could.

The following day, James was nursing his son when his mother served him breakfast in bed for the second day following his son's birth.

The morning edition of the Daily Prophet unfolded when James moved his glass of apple juice, the front-page headline caught his attention:

NEW HEIR TO THE MALFOY FORTUNE BORN

**_ Lucius Malfoy, son of the wealthy aristocrat Lucien Malfoy, was seen entering St. Mungo's hospital late yesterday afternoon. Several witnesses reported that a patient by the same last name checked in around 1 o'clock. As it turned out said patient was none other than Narcissa Black, daughter of Nathaniel and Jessica Black.  
It had been rumoured that Lucius had been dating the former Miss Black during Hogwarts and the couple were married in a secluded ceremony nearly a year ago. From the union the couple was blessed late last night (August 1st) with a son…_**

James stopped reading. He was boiling mad. No doubt Lucius was trying to do damage control. Narcissa did the wrong thing by tipping the paper.

oOoOoOo

At the same time Lucien Malfoy crumpled the Daily Prophet. He didn't care for his family business to be aired like someone's dirty laundry. He knew Lucius didn't tip the paper. His son was equally as private. Of late, Lucien noticed that Lucius was spending less and less time at home. He finally decided to talk to Narcissa about what was going on with her and Lucius' relationship.

/He's having an affair/ she said choking back tears.

When Narcissa said that he immediately knew. Lucien did the next best thing – he went to the Potters (unannounced of course) because going to Lucius would prove to be a dead end.

oOo _Flashback _oOo

May 1980

The senior Malfoy growled to find the Potter household empty. The butler told him, that Mister and Madame Potter went to visit their son at the Hollow, and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Lucien remembered being there once when the boy (James) received his inheritance that was about the same time he told his son to call off the fruitless liaison with James.

The elder Malfoy arrived at the simple two-story house, Lucien sneered in distaste. He couldn't understand why his son would ruin his marriage. Narcissa was seven months pregnant and she didn't need the added stress of Lucius cheating on her. He told Lucius to keep James as a lover right from the very start but Lucius refused.

The grass was wet from the morning dew. Birds sung their morning praise as the sun begun to rise. Lucien rapped on the door with a gloved fist, silver eyes taking in the grove of trees surrounding the home. He knocked again. In the distance of the house he heard a muffled, 'coming'.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't the senior Potter who opened the door.

"Good morning Potter," Lucien said as he by passed a shocked James.

oOo TBC oOo

(1) Los Angeles International Airport 

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm evil for that type of cliffhanger, but what can I say? I just love doing it (smiles). Can anyone see where this confrontation is leading up to? If not then you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. All comments and questions are welcome.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for next chapter oOo

Same as chapter 4


	7. Sorry, could you repeat that? Partc

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 5: Sorry, could you repeat that? Part c  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

_**Special thanks **_to Jadwiga for beta-reading for me (smiles). Any mistakes after she's finished are mine.

* * *

Thank you: Slytherin vs Gryffindor yahoo group x Kairi Ann x babier x Dybdahl x Beth5572 x Rchan2 x inumoon3 x Trio-Spade x Furies x Icarus Malfoy x orlin x raffyne x Sarahmanda x and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

/ Thoughts /

Enjoy!

oOo _Flashback _oOo  
_May 1980_

_The senior Malfoy growled to find the Potter household empty. The butler told him that Mister and Madame Potter had went to visit their son at the Hollow, and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Lucien remembered being at Godric's Hollow once, when the boy (James) received his inheritance, which was about the same time he had told his son to call off the fruitless liaison with James._

_The elder Malfoy arrived at the simple two-story house, Lucien sneered in distaste. He couldn't understand why his son would ruin his marriage. Narcissa was seven months pregnant and she didn't need the added stress of Lucius cheating on her. He had told Lucius to keep James as a lover right from the very start but Lucius refused._

_The grass was wet from the morning dew. Water dripped from leaves running off like a broken faucet. Birds sung their morning praise as the sun begun to rise. Lucien rapped on the door with a gloved fist, silver eyes taking in the grove of trees surrounding the home. He knocked again. In the distance inside the house he heard a muffled, 'coming'._

_Surprisingly enough it wasn't Harold who opened the door._

"_Good morning Potter," Lucien said as he by passed a shocked James._

"_Uh, hello Mr. Malfoy."_

_James was cursing himself in addition to smacking himself upside the head, and the reason behind the self-abuse – he forgot to replace the concealment charm before walking downstairs to answer the door._

"_Where's my son, Potter?" Lucien asked as he looked around walking deeper into the house taking in some of the dust on the picture frames in the entryway._

"_Asleep," James deadpanned._

"_I'm going to get straight to the point. I want you to stay away from my son." Lucien turned abruptly to face a still alarmed James._

"_Your son is a grown man and can do as he please, Mr. Malfoy."_

"_At the expense of ruining his marriage?"_

_James said the most selfish thing ever, "I'm the one who should be married to him not her thanks to you."_

"_There is or was no purpose for Lucius to marry any one who couldn't produce an heir!" Lucien barked slamming his fist down to his side._

_By this point Lucius came downstairs wiping the sleep from his eyes. He had been sleeping soundly until he heard the raised voices. With each step he took bones popped as he worked out the kinks from the night, blond hair sticking up in some places as he tried to reestablish a ponytail. Lucius wore dark green silk pajama bottoms with a matching silk robe that he left open to show his taut hairless chest and washboard abs._

"_Is that all you think about? There's more to life than Sickles and Knuts. No wonder you're a hateful man. You're determined to make your son's life just as miserable as yours. You don't care about Lucius or how he feels. You only care about yourself and the good of the Malfoy name and fortune. _

"_Have you even taken a good look at your son lately, Lucien? The man has lost weight. Lucius is barely even eating let alone sleeping and if this keeps up – your son will be dead before he's thirty. Hell, he might even drop dead before he's twenty-five."_

_James was panting from his rant, gripping his tummy, which thankfully went unnoticed by the older Malfoy._

"_Father."_ _Lucius made his presence known once he saw James in pain._

"_You go home now to your pregnant wife and I'll forget about this little transgression," Lucien warned._

"_I am home with James. I don't care about my inheritance any more – it's not important to me."_

_In a fit of rage, Lucien struck out at Lucius but James anticipated the hit, therefore jumping in between father and son. Falling to the tile floor, James cradled his distended belly. Lucius dropped along side his lover._

_The pregnant youth began whimpering and complaining about abdominal pains. Lucius lifted James and took him to their bedroom, as Lucien stood transfixed in the kitchen at the love and affection his son was showing to the former Gryffindor._

_Immediately, Doctor Bloom was called. After an hour of tending to James, Doctor Bloom was in the kitchen with Lucien and Lucius as well as the recently awoken Harold and Jamie. Lucien was curious as to what was making Lucius particularly pull his hair out._

"_We were lucky this time. I've managed to stop the bleeding and contractions. However, because of the force of impact when James hit the floor there is some bruising. I recommend total and complete bed rest with only trips to the bathroom with help for at least two to three weeks; and above all no sexual intercourse. If you have any questions later fire call me at the office," Doctor Bloom instructed and left._

_Lucius never gave his father a second thought as he passed Lucien on his way to check on his lover. A short time later, Lucien made his way to the master bedroom after Jamie told him how to (Just up the stairs, four doors down to your left)._

_No words could describe the scene before Lucien. His son was whispering in the other man's ear, gently petting dark wild hair while at the same time Lucius caressed the swollen stomach. A soft silver glow lit the room as Lucius did this – feeding his magic to his baby and partner._

"_You're soul mates," Lucien stated dreading his son's reply._

"_Yes," Lucius answered ending the feed._

"_I didn't know," Lucien whispered mentally kicking himself._

"_Because you didn't ask, Father, my life has been a hellish nightmare since I've been with Narcissa, and James is right – had you bothered to look you would have known that I was aging, Father, more rapidly than I should," the younger blond snapped._

_It was true. Witches and Wizards aged quite more slowly than Muggles, and if one were lucky enough to find his or her soul mate (like James and Lucius) aging would slow drastically, but since James and Lucius were apart both were suffering. James was in a state of depression. He refused to eat, he barely slept, he was withdrawn from others and his magic was waning. _

_Lucius on the other hand had bursts of uncontrolled magic, acts of aggression with the intent to harm as well as loss of appetite, getting very little to no rest. Probably within a year both would had committed suicide from going insane. _

_Then Lucius learned something about his Father – something rather shocking…_

"_I will not begrudge you of your life mate, since I was not denied mine."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Have you ever wondered about your Mother?" the Senior Malfoy asked, a solemn look crossed his face before his mask slipped back in place._

"_I use to but I figured you would one day tell me."_

_Lucien smiled briefly at his son's foresight. "We had you when we were eighteen. I had found my soul mate while still attending Hogwarts, my third cousin in fact. We had no idea why we were attracted to each other until our parents told us, and because of the soul bond all related blood ties ceased to exist, so we were like strangers coming together instead of relatives committing incest. We were legally bound in our seventh year at Hogwarts over the Christmas holiday by Headmaster Dippet. Your birth was the most joyful time of my life and the saddest."_

"_What happened to her?" Lucius asked curiously._

"_Male pregnancy is dangerous for young wizards – that's why it is recommended to wait until you're at least twenty-one to start having babies," Lucien explained pausing to let his words sink in. "But who has the time to cast a contraceptive charm in the heat of the moment."_

_Lucien didn't have the balls to tell his son that he found Muggles contraceptives embarrassing and messy to use._

"_Dear Merlin," Lucius whispered staring into mirrored quicksilver orbs._

_Malfoy senior turned to look out the window to hide the water that was building in his eyes. His voice was full of emotion. "I will acknowledge all responsibility to your break-up with James and my dealings with you marrying Narcissa. On that regard you will not be held accountable for infidelity."_

"_What happens now?"_

"_Well, once I announce publicly about your bond to James – Narcissa and I will go to Azkaban," Lucien said turning to face his son, tears pooling in his quicksilver orbs but not spilling. _

"_Wait before you have a press conference."_

"_Why?" Silver orbs narrowing with suspicion._

"Wait until Narcissa has the baby. James is due around the end of July. At least this way our son would be my true heir. If the child Narcissa carries is born first she could get everything if anything happens to me or to any of my kids. I will not put them in danger, and news of this magnitude would definitely send her into labor early."

"_Agreed."_ _Lucius put his hand out to shake on the bargain but instead he was embraced by his father._

_Lucien promptly took his leave. He came close to crying in front of his son. His husband would have been so proud of Lucius. Forced to grow-up quickly, Lucien raised Lucius to be an outstanding young man. He finally let a sob escape once he was in the safety of his limo and cried for the first time in twenty-four years._

"_Oh, Lucas, how I miss you."_

oOo _End flashback _oOo

Gentle breathing filled the private hospital room as Lucius rocked his newborn son. A tuff of white blonde hair stood out from underneath the blue warming blanket. Small pink lips opened letting air pass through. Eyes were closed in sleep.

Narcissa had turned her back on the infant. She was just happy that the agonizing ordeal was over with. Disgusted by Narcissa's lack of attention for the baby, Lucius immediately called a midwife to tend to the baby needs seeing how his mother refused to breastfeed.

"_I will not have my perfect perky breasts be pulled on for no good reason other than sexual gratification," Narcissa told Lucius once she regained consciousness. Needless to say he was not pleased by her behavior, and restrained himself from killing her right then and there. _

The tall aristocrat cradled his child lovingly, remembering holding Harry very much the same way while waiting for the nurse to return with a warm bottle of milk. He turned when the door opened but it wasn't the nurse.

"Father? What an unexpected surprise."

"Indeed. Have you seen this morning's paper?" the older blond grounded out clearly agitated.

Lucius could tell that his father was not happy. He could hear Lucien's teeth grinding together.

"No, why?" he replied.

Lucien plucked his grandson out of Lucius' arms (not bothering to ask what the child's name was) and handed Lucius the Daily Prophet. He read the headline then flipped to page three to continue the story. Once finished the younger Malfoy was seething. He turned to face the unsuspecting sleeping woman in bed.

"Don't say a word, Son. I will handle it. You need to keep a clear head. Take your son to the nursery and meet me at the manor – there are some other things I wish to discuss," Lucien said eyeing Narcissa warily. "What did you name him?" A light bulb lit in his head as he remembered whom he was holding.

An ear splitting smile (as rare as it was) stole across Lucius' face. "Draconius Lucius Malfoy."

oOoOoOo

Over the next several months Lucius was in and out of court for custody of his son, and as Lucien predicated, he along with Narcissa got a one year sentence to Azkaban for interfering with a soul bond. On those grounds alone Lucius was granted sole custody of Draconius.

Soon afterward, Lucius decided to move in with James, leaving Lucien the Manor once his prison term was up. Also to make their family life complete, Lucius and James were legally bound and married.

oOoOoOo

Time past by at an alarming rate for Lucius, it was hard to believe that a year ago he was bottle feeding and holding his sons. He thanked Merlin for James because as a first time father he didn't think that he would had been able to handle one baby, let alone two, without his lover's help. Lucius had also noticed how similar his son's were and yet so different. Harry and Draco (James couldn't resist a shorter version of his step-son's name) were like night and day.

Harry had wild messy raven hair like James, and Draco had blond nearly white hair like Lucius. Draco was very outgoing. He babbled a lot and started walking at nine months. He breastfeed up until he was six months, whereas Harry continued until he was one.

Also, Harry was very shy. He seldom 'talked' to his Mother or Father but when alone with his brother it was endless chatter.

James was so worried about Harry not walking that he took him to the doctor numerous of times but Doctor Bloom continued to tell the paranoid parent that Harry will walk once he was ready; and ready he was, a week before his first birthday the little tyke stood up on wobbly legs and staggered to his Mummy.

The former Gryffindor was so ecstatic that he fired called Lucius at work not realizing that his lover was in a meeting with some very important clients. Fortunately, they too had families and reminiscenced when their children took their first steps.

Overall life was going well for the Malfoy family, but as the saying goes 'all good things must come to an end.'

oOoOoOo

_Halloween, 1981_

If there was one holiday Lucius hated other than Valentine's Day it was Halloween. He had no pleasure in giving sugary treats to undeserving children but he promised his husband that he would do so for the boys.

He and James were going to Malfoy Manor to hand out sweets to the young witches and wizards, because in previous Halloweens James didn't receive many callers due to the legend about the Hollow, which instilled the fear that the area was haunted.

Unfortunately, much to Lucius' disbelief, James and Harry both fell ill, which was rare for wizards to catch any type of Muggle illness; but since giving birth James' body had changed.

Now, Lucius was stuck passing out sweets to the little bast…er ah darlings, and being ever so cautious with the threat of Voldemort looming over his husband and family, he felt that it would be best to have at least one of Harry's godparents help James while he and Draco were out.

Luck was with Lucius on this night, Lily showed up to see her little man. Lucius thanked god for such a small mercies because Sirius was not the best of influences on either of his children.

oOoOoOo

The grandfather clock chimed the eight o'clock hour signaling the height of excited children. Lucius was closing the door after another trick-or-treater when he collapsed in the foyer. Baby Draco cried for his Father, kneeling next to him gently patting his face trying to wake him.

At the same time Lucien was in the middle of a fire call with Severus. The news was not good.

oOoOoOo

"Enervate!" the elder Malfoy cast upon his son after ending his call with Severus and rushing to where the baby was screaming for his Father to wake up. Lucien then quickly retold what Severus had said, "_Godric's Hollow has been attacked."_

The former Slytherin left Draco in his father's care and ran out of the manor to the Apparition points not bothering with a cloak. His heart was working over time, hastening the blood through his veins. He grabbed his wand and vanished from the wet grass in the chill of the night.

oOoOoOo

There was not one living soul around except for the Ministry Law Enforcement combing the surrounding yard and the medical personnel. The neighbors kept to themselves mostly, which was a good thing. Lucius fell to his knees upon seeing the house of his beloved – their home. Hovering above in the eerie silence of the night was the Dark Mark.

The footfalls of someone running up the drive caught the blond's attention.

"YOU!" Lucius snarled whipping out his wand from his cane.

"Me?" Sirius held up his hands. The aristocrat was notorious for casting Unforgivable Curses first and hiding the body later and asking no questions, Sirius was not about to find out if it was true. He kept his hands visible and made no sudden movements.

"You bastard! How could you? How could you sell your best friend to Voldemort?"

"Lucius, I swear I didn't." Sirius shook his head vehemently.

"Don't give me that, Black. You'll pay and I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again." Lucius' nostrils flared and his eyes a lit with liquid fire.

"No, Lucius. You know that I would never betray my friend," Sirius said. "James is my brother."

Giving it some thought, Lucius conceded but still held the other at wand point. "All right, Black, start talking. You have five minutes."

"James asked me to be his Secret Keeper when he was still pregnant with Harry, but I told him no. I wouldn't be a good choice and everyone knew that because Voldemort knew I'm his best friend. So I told him to use Peter. Unfortunately, he didn't tell Dumbledore of the change. The only other persons who knew were Severus and Lily…"

"And Lily was in the house," Lucius finished lowering his wand. "Okay, Black you need to get out of here – right now. No telling when Fudge-"

But it was too late. Aurors popped up around them with Fudge leading.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for capturing Mr. Black," Fudge declared as Aurors placed Sirius in bonds.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fudge. Sirius is a personal friend of mine. I suggest that you release him," the blond replied slamming his wand back into its casing.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy but I can't do that. You see our office was just flooded with owls and calls from our Muggle contacts that Sirius Black was seen in Down Town Muggle London. Wand drawn pointed at Peter Pettigrew-"

"That's a lie!" Sirius shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucius questioned the whole situation wasn't sitting right with him. This was too well planned. Sirius was well known as a prankster. Most of his brilliant work was half-ass. Sirius didn't think though the majority of the pranks including the one where he had nearly sent Severus to his death. He still couldn't figure out why his best friend would marry an idiot like Black – the pure-blood obviously must be a good fuck.

"Your so-called _friend_ Mr. Malfoy killed 13 Muggles and a Wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew. The only thing that was left of the man was his finger," Fudge said with a smug grin.

However, all discussions were cut short when the Emergency Medical teams emerged from the house. The first team exited with a stretcher.

"Oh, god! No! Nonono! Nooo!" Lucius cried out running toward them.

"Excuse me sir but I'm sorry you're not allowed only family-"

"I'm his husband for Merlin sake!" Lucius yelled as he clutched the black plastic body bag not seeing the other team walking out of the house.

"Lucius."

The blond looked up at the call of his name. "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The elder wizard said nothing as he gestured to the small bundle in one of the medi-wizards arms.

"Harry!"

"Da-da," the toddler cried out reaching for his Father. "Ma-ma where?"

The poor little guy was shaken up badly. Lucius just hoped this would not have a detrimental effect on his son.

"Oh, God! Harry, you're all right," Lucius said as calmly as he could. He checked his son over making sure Harry had all fingers and toes and no loss of limbs. He was feeling his son's head when, "Ouch! Da-da, hurt head."

Harry started whimpering then began crying again as pain laced through his head. Lucius saw blood leaking from under Harry's fringe. He carefully lifted the matted hair to discover a jagged scar in the shape of a flaming red lightening bolt.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Whoa! That was a lot. Does any one believe that James and Lily are dead? I would love to hear your take on it. Okay, so now you know Harry and Draco are half brothers. Have we seen the last of Narcissa? Well to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOoOo Teaser for Chapter 6 oOoOoOo

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with some fondness. "Yes, I must go now myself. Oh, Lucius a word please."

The aristocrat led the Headmaster out of the sliding glass door taking a path leading to the front of the manor.

"Sirius is under house arrest but I'm afraid that I cannot keep him out of Azkaban. Fudge is pushing for the maximum."

"I will try to aid you in anyway I can. How is Severus?" he inquired. Lucius hadn't seen or heard from his friend in over two weeks since Halloween. He was still dealing with the loss of James.

Dumbledore's smile faltered. "Go see him." He shook Lucius' hand and Disapparaterd after he passed the wards. Lucius sighed; he hadn't even realized that he walked the older wizard to the edge of the grounds.


	8. If only

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 6: If only…  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

Special thanks to Jadwiga for beta-reading for me (smiles). Any mistakes after she's finished are mine.

* * *

Thank for reviewing: Sarahamandax sweetteetwox Eve27x Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenixx Icarus Malfoyx Bonnie Mizuharax Rchan2x Dybdahlx And for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

/ Thoughts /

oOoOoOo

_November 3, 1981_

"Eww, Orion! What in Merlin's name has your Father been feeding you, this time?" Severus declared as he wiped his son's soiled, stinky bottom.

He had already cleaned Sheridan who was playing at his bare feet with a kid size cauldron and ladle. It was six o'clock on Monday morning and Severus was trying to get the twins ready before it was time for them to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were meeting Sirius there for their morning meal after his long three day shift.

So far, Severus and Sirius had managed an agreeable schedule for taking care of the twins. During the day, Severus would teach and perform his Head of House duties then he would join Sheridan, Orion, and Sirius for dinner in their chamber.

At night Sirius would go to work leaving Severus to take care of their children. Also their personal house-elf, Moppy, watched the twins for Severus so he could make his nightly rounds or other duties that would take him away from the castle.

Students were disappointed once word got around the school that Snape was back to patrolling the halls after three months of maternity leave (but they didn't know that, only that Severus was on some type of sick leave).

"There's Mummy's big boy. All nice and clean," Severus cooed only to have Orion grunt again with a reddening face, signaling that he needed another diaper change.

Severus cursed which caused his son to cry. Not good, but he was able to keep his baby from using the full force volume of his lungs by quickly changing him and hugging him to his still milk swollen breast. As he bent down to pick-up Sheridan someone knocked on his door.

A few minutes later Moppy entered the nursery announcing the arrival of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I know I'm a bit behind schedule, Albus, but Orion here decided to take a poo-"

"Do not worry about that my boy. I came here for a different reason." Severus inclined his head for the other wizard to continue. "Well, as you know about the attack at Godric's Hollow…" Dumbledore paused, preparing him self for Severus' explosive temper for what he's about to say next.

The Potions master again motioned for the Headmaster to continue. Somehow the news that he was about to hear was not going to be pleasant. He stomach was already starting to revolt and at any minute he was sure that he was going to throw-up in front of his employer.

"Sirius was arrested Friday night for the murder of thirteen Muggles and his friends, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter-Malfoy-"

The world slipped from underneath Severus' feet as the Headmaster explained what happened. Recovering for the most part, Severus' anger ignited. "Sirius didn't do it! He would never-"

"I know. I'm sorry my boy but as it stands all the evidence points to him."

The twins began wailing, feeling their mother's distress. Severus pressed his hand against his stomach trying to ward off the cramping. This was all a nightmare, it had to be. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"James was killed in the attack and Harry was hurt. Apparently, Voldemort didn't plan on a toddler to rebound his curse back at him, ah, but I'm afraid the worse is yet to come."

"No, Headmaster! Sirius wasn't James' Keeper it was that rat, Pettigrew!" Severus yelled practically in hysterics.

Dumbledore was surprised to see the normally calm Potions master lose control and it was disconcerting.

"Severus-" but Albus never got to complete his sentence when the young wizard doubled over, promptly passing out. Albus immediately fire-called Madame Pomfrey.

oOoOoOo

_Two weeks later_

Something was poking Lucius in his stomach as he tried to get back to sleep. "Not now, James, I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled then pulled the covers back over his head. Quicksilver eyes snapped opened when he heard giggling from the side of his bed.

Mirrored Mercury orbs stared at him in delight as cherub faces smiled at him.

"Well, boys now that I'm awake what do you want?" he asked sitting up, silk sheets sliding to his bare waist.

Both toddlers jumped up and down shouting, "EAT! EAT!"

"Fine," Lucius grumbled slipping on his robe before getting out of bed. It wouldn't do for him to stand up naked in front of them.

The trio was greeted by Lucien in the breakfast nook that held a side buffet. Lucius placed Harry and Draco in their hi-chairs then proceeded to pile food on to a plate for each them before having his regular fare of two crepes topped with strawberries, a side of bacon, a slice of wheat toast, and a large glass of orange juice with a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Lucius-"

"Father, please…not now. Not in front of the children," Lucius said stopping an argument before it even started. He wasn't ready to deal with the lost of his husband.

Lucien remained quiet knowing his son would come to talk to him when he was ready. Throughout breakfast the only sounds that could be heard was two little boys throwing food at each other.

The peacefulness didn't last long. The family was interrupted by the announcement of visitors. The house-elf took the young Malfoy heirs to the playroom while the big wizards talked.

Lucius sneered when he saw Fudge, he still was pissed off with the fool for arresting Sirius without due cause, but he was more concerned about Dumbledore's presence.

"Lucius, I'm sorry to disturb you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news right now but-"

"But it seems that the nature of your relationship with Harry Potter is questionable," Fudge cut in, not letting Dumbledore explain.

Both Malfoys stiffened. "What in bloody hell is that suppose to mean? And my son is a Malfoy."

"It means that you, Lucius, took Harry from his family – his _true_ family. Now, Harold and Jamie Potter as you know were unexpectedly killed and our records show that Harry's next of kin is Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans older sister," Fudge rambled on.

James' parents died just six months after Harry was born but that didn't make them next kin, and it sure in the hell didn't make this Petunia or whatever-her-name was to get Harry – he was the boy's Father!

"I do not know where or who told you this but I assure you that Harry has every right to be here," Lucius said as calmly as possible.

Fudge puffed out his chest like an over stuffed peacock, pulling a parchment from inside the pocket of the pinstripe cloak while trying to keep a grip on his ugly green bowler hat.

"I'm sure you will find this very interesting." Fudge handed Lucius the scroll.

The blonde read it – nearly fainting – blood draining from his pale face. "Father."

The older Malfoy accepted the parchment from his son reading the contents aloud…

_I, James Harold Potter, of sound mind and body leave all my worldly possessions, estates, and wealth to my unborn son, whom I've named Harrison Potter, in the event that I should die before him. If however, that I'm not with his Father (who shall remain nameless) then power of attorney and guardianship is given to the child's godfather, Sirius Orion Black. If Sirius Black cannot fulfill his obligation as guardian then it passes over to the child's godmother, Lily Evans.  
In the event that all above mentioned are not suited to take care of my son then responsibility rests with the child's Father. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore knows the identity of the sire and should be only asked if no other solution is forth coming._

_James Harold Potter_

"James made that Will when he found out that he was pregnant," Lucius said, now livid with his husband for not rewriting his Will.

"Well, be that as it may, you are not mentioned in it, and since Miss Evans is named that child's godmother, guardianship is passed over to her-"

"But there is a problem with that as well, Lucius," Dumbledore added before Fudge angered Lucius further. "Lily is missing."

Silver orbs widened.

"Although with Miss Evans disappearance, Mr. Malfoy, it works to your advantage. However, I'm not entirely convinced that the child is yours."

"Are you fucking blind! Or do you just have shit for brains! Any bloody asshole like your self can look at Harry and tell that he is mine."

Fudge became flustered at being cursed out by the normally proper Malfoy. At that moment said boy came running around the corner with another body right behind him. Lucius went down when Harry and Draco plowed into him.

"Dada!" Lucius disregarded his company in favor of playing with his sons. Melodic laughter filled the room as Lucius tickled them without mercy.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Lucius continued to ignore the Minister. He summoned the house-elf, again to take Harry and Draco back to the playroom.

"Minister, as you can see Harry is perfectly happy here with his father and his brother and not to mention his grandfather," Dumbledore beamed. He'd been trying to dissuade Fudge from taking Harry away from Lucius.

"He is not named as the child's other parent!"

"No, no he is not, but I was named in the Will as a representative of the sire. James had admitted under Veritaserum that Lucius is Harry's Father."

Fudge went to argue that point but Lucien stepped forward after being quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"I think Fudge that it's time for you to leave. If you need more proof of my son being Harry's sire visit our tree. Or if that is too much for you to understand have a parental test requested. Also, you may want to know if everything else is too overwhelming for your pea sized brain is that Lucius and James are soul mates."

Dumbledore's eyes sparked with some fondness. "Yes, I must go now myself. Oh, Lucius a word please."

The aristocrat led the Headmaster out of the sliding glass door taking a path leading to the front of the manor.

"Sirius is under house arrest but I'm afraid that I cannot keep him out of Azkaban. Fudge is pushing for the maximum. Severus has also told me that Sirius was not James' Keeper."

"I will try to aid you in anyway I can, Headmaster. How is Severus?" he inquired. Lucius hadn't seen or heard from his friend in over two weeks since Halloween. He was still dealing with the loss of James.

Dumbledore's smile faltered. "Go see him."

He shook Lucius' hand and Disapparated after he passed the wards. Lucius sighed. He needed to see Severus to make sure he was holding up.

oOoOoOo

The clean antiseptic scent penetrated the keen nose of Hogwarts resident Potions master, Severus Snape. He realized that he was in the infirmary from the offending smell. Severus gazed about his room trying to focus his eyes. The last thing that he remembered was talking to the Headmaster about Sirius going to Azkaban and his lover being blamed for Potter's death.

Severus tried to sit-up when two things happened. First, there was a slight pull of pain generating in his stomach, which knocked him back down to the bed. Second, a pair of firm, strong hands was on his shoulders keeping him from getting back-up.

"Don't move, Severus, you need to stay in this bed."

Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm fine. Just let me go back to my quarters to rest."

"No, Severus. I will not have Sirius kill me for letting you walk out of here endangering your life and that of your unborn child."

"What did you just say?" asked a stunned professor.

"You're pregnant, Severus, about seven weeks gone, and whatever happened earlier caused you to nearly miscarry."

No! She was lying. There was no possible way he could be pregnant. He had made sure. Severus wasn't ready to have any more kids while his twins just celebrated their first birthday. The timing was off at best. Then there's Sirius. How would he cope?

While the former Gryffindor wanted a large family, the threat of Azkaban loomed over their heads. Then what? Severus would be stuck with not only two toddlers but a new born infant as well.

Before Severus' thoughts went any further, he said the first thing that he didn't even fully understand, "Terminate it."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Do you think that Harry is going to his aunt? Happened to Lily? And do you think that Severus is actually going to abort his and Sirius' child? Want to find out? Well, you have to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chatper 7 oOoOo

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Lucius asked gripping his walking cane. He wanted to curse the Minister for taking away the only person that had ever made his best friend happy.

"Yes, I'm putting a murderer behind bars."

"Severus will be your enemy for this, Fudge, and you better heed my warning, you are as good as dead for your utter stupidity."


	9. Lost

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 7: Lost  
Pairings: James/Lucius, Sirius/Severus, Remus?  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: mpreg, male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Then hit the **_back_** key.

Special thanks to Jadwiga for beta-reading for me (smiles). Any mistakes after she's finished are mine.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing: Icarus Malfoy, voldieshorts, Sarahamanda,Helewise Tran, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

/ Thoughts /

oOoOoOo

The hospital matron of Hogwarts was able to sway Severus not to abort his baby. Also she got a promise out of him to tell Sirius of his pending fatherhood, but the ex-Auror would never know of his third child with no thanks to the Minister. Fudge managed to arrest Sirius after telling the school Governors that he posed a risk to the students.

Lucius was highly irate that the board met without informing him. Again, Fudge maneuver the Governors into a conference stating that Lucius' involvement with Sirius would cloud his judgment in allowing him to remain at Hogwarts unsupervised. The board didn't even take in the consideration that Sirius would be monitored by Dumbledore.

"You son-of-bitch!" Lucius thundered. "How dare you lock-up an innocent man!"

"I assure you, Lucius, Sirius Black is far from innocent."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"Yes, I'm putting a murderer behind bars."

"Severus will be your enemy for this, Fudge, and you better heed my warning. You are good as dead for your utter stupidity."

"Are you threatening me, Lucius?"

"On the contrary, Minister – I'm just an upstanding law abiding wizard concerned about certain future events."

Lucius made for the door, gripping his silver snake-head cane. "Oh, and by-the-way, if you _ever_ call me by my given name again without permission – rest assured that I have no problem of ripping out your tongue." Lucius smirked. "Good day, Minister."

oOoOoOo

_General_ _Hospital, Muggle London_

A nurse walked into a private room to check on one of her many patients. She looked over charts, made notations for this hours round, making sure the IV feed was in place, and then she set about cleaning the room and changing the bed linen.

The patient had yet to wake. Nothing in the way of identification could be found. There was very little the doctor's could do except wait. The police took a report but came back saying that there was no missing person's that matched the patient's description, but with any luck something should turn up soon. They were going to notify the States just in case the patient was a tourist.

Finished with her chore of taking care of her patient; the nurse slid open the blinds to let the warm beams of light in. She collected the old bed sheets and quietly shut the door. She never saw the glazed over hazel orbs open then drift shut again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Any guesses who was in the hospital bed? Well, if you don't know just stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 8 oOo

"You have to let them go some time," came the low silky tones of his best friend.

The blonde stood erect, smoothing out his trousers. "And what about you, Severus?"

The Potions master smirked swaying a little. "As well as to be expected."

There was a hint of sadness to his voice, but his face portrayed no indifference.


	10. Year 1

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 8: Year 1  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the **_back _**key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Notes: For those who are thinking that some of wording sound strange don't worry, I'm American and Jadwiga has corrected my English in regards to some of the common language that the British use.

* * *

_Special thank you to:_ yaeko, Kairi Ann, Rchan2, sweetteetwo, voldieshorts, Eve27, Icarus Malfoy, helewise, Sarahamanda, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_**Ten years later  
**September 1991_

Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with excited new students along with returning students. The eleven year olds stared in awe at the gleaming fire red train that will take them to their new schoolHogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.

Some kids stopped to ogle at Harry, whispering as they passed by him. He moved closer to his brother for comfort. The young blond held his brother's hand to reassure him that nothing terrible would befall him. Their father lowered himself to one knee as he straightened out invisible wrinkles on their clothes.

"Now promise me boys that you will stay out of trouble?"

"We promise Father," they chorused but the older male just knew that he was going to be receiving a lot of letters about his sons' behavior in the months to come.

"And if you don't, you Uncles will inform me."

"Will Orion and Sheridan be there?" Harry asked hope dancing in his bright green eyes.

Lucius smile sadly at his older son. He missed Harry's quicksilver orbs. Again, Fudge had taken something else away from his family.

"Yes, you will see them on the train. Give me a hug."

Lucius embraced them as if he was never going to see them again. Each kissed him on the cheek and scampered onto the train. He stood there moments after they disappeared from view.

"You have to let them go some time," came the low silky tones of his best friend.

The blond stood erect, smoothing out his trousers. "Yes, you're quite right, but nobody said that I had to like it. And what about you, Severus?"

The Potions master smirk swayed a little. "As well as to be expected."

There was a hint of sadness to his voice but his face portrayed no delete as it bad is grammar indifference.

"I must be going. I'm sure that I will see you later," the blond pure-blood said.

Lucius Disapperated. He was on his way to meet the Governors about adding another curriculum.

Over the years, Lucius and Severus had depended on each other. Both with two toddlers each, Severus had temporarily moved into the manor with Lucius and Lucien after Sirius was taken away.

When Madame Pomfrey informed him on that fateful night so long ago, Severus didn't have time to tell Sirius that he was with child. Fudge had hauled Sirius off to Azkaban before Severus could tell him that he was going to be a father again. By the time he was into his fifth month of pregnancy, Poppy yet again delivered more startling news. He was pregnant with twins for the second time.

Unfortunately, Sirius' imprisonment caused Severus to miscarry. The loss of the twins had caused Severus to be come suicidal.

Poppy was concerned about him especially being alone in the dungeons with young children. After talking with Dumbledore over the severity of Severus' mental health, it was decided that they needed someone to care for the young professor.

The affects of Sirius' imprisonment were taking a terrible toll on the Potions master. His skin became swallow and sickly looking. Severus had lost the golden glow he had from being out in the sun. His once lustrous long hair became lank and oily. Even his lively obsidian eyes no longer held warmth or love.

Only behind closed doors with his children did they look alive. Severus was much thinner than usual. He kept his outer robe closed so no one could notice how much weight he had lost. In short, Severus was wasting away – it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to the separation from his lover.

Madame Pomfrey said his fading would end once Sirius was released from Azkaban and they were back together. However, she also gave a worse case scenario – if Sirius died then Severus would too.

During their meeting of discussing Severus' condition, Lucius thought of something that had been on his mind for quite some time.

oOo Flashback oOo

_Hogwarts, June 1982_

"_If James is dead Madame…" Lucius left the question hanging open. He still couldn't believe that his love was gone._

"_You should be as well, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey explained._

"_Which means that James is out there somewhere," Dumbledore answered._

"_So who in the bloody hell did we bury?" Lucius asked hope growing in his heart again. Maybe they could still save Sirius from an unjust punishment._

"_Lily," the Headmaster replied._

"_But how?" Lucius questioned – clearly astounded. How could they have made such a dreadful mistake as burying James' best friend and not James himself?_

"_The only thing that I've come up with is James must have left the house leaving Lily with young Harry. Upon his arrival back to the Hollow, James was attacked. A bag of shopping was found near-by but no body. The Minister dismissed it as a Muggle mugging or something as such._

"_Lucius do you know why James would leave the house? He knew full well that Voldemort was trying to kill him and Harry."_

_Giving the question some thought, Lucius replied, "He and Harry were sick when Draco and I left to visit my Father. James always had a habit of going to the market for things. We didn't have a house-elf, so he pretty much did everything himself without the use of magic."_

_Then something else occurred to Lucius. "Now, tell me if I am wrong about how a soulbond works, but shouldn't my Father be dead also?"_

"_No, Lucius you are correct in thinking that. However, your Father only had needed to immediately bind himself to someone he loved and cared for of his same blood," Dumbledore said looking at the tall blond over his half moon glasses._

"_You see those whose soul mate have died, die too, but there are some who were able to live a healthy long life provided that they bind to someone instantaneously following the passing of his or her mate."_

_The ex-Slytherin eyes expanded to full size._

"_Me?" Lucius answered somewhat cautiously._

"_Yes, you, my dear boy. Lucien my not even be aware of the bond, but he knows that he should have died with his husband." _

oOo_ End flashback _oOo

And for nearly eleven years, Lucius searched the wizarding world for his husband. Sadly, the aristocrat had been looking in the wrong place.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I'm happy that some of you figured out that James is indeed alive, and no, Lily is actually dead. Will Lucius find his love? Want to know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 9 oOo

"Perhaps you can tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Severus asked.

Silence.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head negatively.

"Can any one tell me?" Severus looked around – several hands shot up.


	11. Year 1 continues

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 9: Year 1 continues  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

* * *

Special thank you to: gloomy-angel, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Icarus Malfoy, QueenNarca, yaeko, Sarahamanda, helewise, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The first years were huddled together like little sheep being led to be slaughtered. Professor McGonagall began calling names to see which house they would be sorted into. The old leather torn hat went into its song and then was placed on the heads of the eleven year olds.

"Susan Bones." Went to Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." Joined his twins brothers in Gryffindor.

"Hermione Granger." Also went to Gryffindor.

"Orion Black." To his Mother's horror landed in Gryffindor.

"Sheridan Black." Got lucky and was sorted into Slytherin.

Severus' heart lurched – the twins were separated. Damn Sirius and his Gryffindor genes. The Potions master sat on pins and needles waiting to hear the outcome of his godchildren. He had taken over the role of godfather since Sirius' imprisonment.

"Draco Malfoy." Sauntered off to Slytherin. Severus almost sighed, but he didn't breathe just yet.

"Harry Potter."

The hall went deathly silent. Harry cautiously ascended the steps to sit on the stool, wishing that Draco was with him or at least his father.

Professor McGonagall placed the raggedy old hot on top of his head. Instantly the hat came to life and whispered in his head.

"_Well, well another Potter or should I say Malfoy," _the hat said with some amusement.

"I want to be with my brother, please," Harry begged.

"_Slytherin, eh? Hmm, let's see…ah, yes, you have a thirst to prove yourself, not a bad mind either and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, Mr. Malfoy, but what's this? You have plenty of courage. There's no doubt about where to put you…"_

Then the hat shouted out for all to hear…"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted. Once Harry sat down he looked across the hall – two pair of eyes watched him with sadness.

Severus closed his eyes. Lucius was going to have kittens over this.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm here with you," Orion declared, squeezing his friend's hand under the table where nobody could see.

"I know. I'm just worried about what Dad will say."

oOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy didn't know what say when he was conversing with Severus later that night after the sorting feast. Harry was in Gryffindor.

/Damn, James and his Gryffindor traits/ he grimaced then thought/Not that Severus is doing any better./

How was he going to survive with his son in the loin's den? Harry was too shy and quiet to make friends on his own, no thanks to the Dursley's. He would have to worry about this unfortunately situation at another time. He needed some rest he had another meeting with the school Governor's. Even since their little backstabbing escapade back in '81 he made sure that the Governor's knew not to incite his wrath again. A few well placed curses can to wonders for morale.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, Harry was looking out of the window stroking Hedwig lovingly, when the other first years entered the dorm preparing to go to bed. One of the boys decided to find out why the famous Harry Potter was hanging so closely with the Malfoy heir.

"So, Potter, what's the deal with you and Malfoy?" the red head asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were standing awfully close during the sorting feast. I was just wandering if there were more to you two."

"That really isn't any of you business, Weasley," a third voice cut in.

Harry looked over at his childhood friend, silently thanking him.

All eyes turned to the dark haired boy with black eyes.

"If it isn't Orion Black. Have you talked to your Father recently? I'm sure your Mother-"

"Leave my Mother out of this," the young Black hissed. He didn't take kindly to people insulting his Mother or Father, both was a touchy subject.

"Oh, I'm scared. Please, Black, the minute your Father got shipped off to Azkaban your Mother turned tail and ran," Ron mocked while the other boys snickered, but that died off once they found themselves at wand point.

"I don't make it a habit of warning people about making fun of my family; and for your information Weasley my Mother is here, you just don't know it. So, if I were you, I'd be careful 'cause if he finds out that you're picking on his godson, or worse, bad mouthing his husband, my Mum won't hesitate in melting the skin off your bones," Orion declared.

He wasn't going to let another thing happen to his family. He just hoped that his sister was fairing better than Harry and him.

oOoOoOo

Transfigurations were a pain much to Harry's embarrassment. He already disliked his Head of House for what she said to him for being late, and it didn't help that he couldn't sit with Orion. He got stuck with that snob Weasley. If only the red head knew!

The second class of the day was Potions. Harry and Orion sat in the front row (on time) and next to them was Draco and Sheridan.

First Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were together.

The professor entered the classroom with a bang, walking briskly down to the front to turn sharply with a stop – talking as he went.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class."

The Malfoy boys smiled at their godfather's flare for trying to scare them. The Black heirs rolled their eyes at their Mother.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is Potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition…"

The professor slowly wrapped his robe around himself continuing in a low sensual tone keeping the youngsters captivated. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death…"

Severus eyed his students. Onyx orbs were searching for his next victim. "Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT.PAY.ATTENTION!"

Dark roaming eyes landed on their target.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sure that since your brothers are decent Potion brewers, masters in the making, perhaps you can tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Everyone was staring at Ron waiting for him to answer, but the red head remained quiet.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head negatively. Severus sneered at him then focused on the whole class.

"Can any one tell me?" Severus looked around – several hands shot up.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity…tell me."

Harry heard the joking undertone. "Monkshood and wolfsbane are of the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite, sir," he explained proudly.

Ron's face colored the same as his hair, clearly mortified, which didn't stop there as the teacher went on to skewer him.

"So, Mr. Weasley, can you tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Again, Ron shook his head no.

"Seeing that you do not have your brothers' brewing skill it would best to pay attention when I'm talking…the consequences would be most unfavorable."

Severus pulled up a chair in front of the frightened youth and began his lecture. After a few minutes of talking he said, "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?"

Two hours later class was over. Severus told his kids and godsons to remain behind. As soon as the other students were gone they all cracked-up laughing.

"What's so funny Orion?"

"Mum, please, you nearly made Weasley wet himself," he said.

Severus allowed himself a small smirk. "I'm glad to see that I was able to make your morning, son." Turning to Harry. "And how was your night?"

Harry immediately put his head down knowing that his godfather could read his mind. "It was fine, sir."

The older wizard raised an eyebrow and looked sideways to his son.

"It was bloody awful, Mum. The kids were teasing the 'boy-who-lived', and were cracking jokes about Dad."

"Who?"

"Who else? That git, Weasley."

"Don't worry much about him or the others, just stick together. Here's a note for your next class. Oh, by-the-way, Harry and Draco, your Father will be visiting the school again tonight. Come to my chambers after dinner."

After the kids left and Severus' next class filled the room, he contemplated briefly on his life, which wasn't much of one, since his husband's wrongful incarceration. Somehow, the Potions master was going to get Fudge for breaking-up his family, and for making him loose his babies.

oOoOoOo

"But Daddy I wanna go there now! Why can't I go!" the little amber-eyed girl screeched, stomping her feet.

"Because princess, you're not old enough, yet. You will be able to go to Hogwarts next year."

Remus looked to his mate for help but Regulas merely shook his head letting the older wizard know that he was not going to assist in any way whatsoever.

"Sam…" Remus bent down to his daughter's height. "I know you want to be with Harry and Draco as well as with you cousins but-"

"No, Daddy! Harry is in danger. Please…can't you say that I want to visit Uncle Severus or something, please," the little heart breaker begged.

The werewolf sighed. He knew he was making a big mistake by letting a ten year old manipulate him. "I'll fire call Grandpa Albus and see what he says."

The Remus-replica pounced on him. "Oh, thank you Daddy! I love you," she shouted as she ran from the kitchen.

Regulas stopped nursing his son and placed the infant over his shoulder and patted him gently on the back before giving his husband his attention. Once the baby was nestled in the crook of his arm, Regulas burst out laughing.

"This is not funny, Reg," Remus hotly hissed.

"Oh, yes it is. Sam knew exactly what she was doing. I'm impressed. If she keeps going like this she'll end up in Slytherin."

Remus rolled his eyes – as if any child of his would end up in _that_ house. "I only relented because she seemed genuinely worried about Harry."

"You know as well as I do that she has a crush on Harry," Regulas replied softly.

There werewolf sat in the chair closest to his mate while carefully lifting the sleeping infant from Regulas. Remus gazed lovingly at his partner. Regulas smiled only to drop his head blushing from the admiring looks from Remus. Even after all these years, Remus still managed to make him glow all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'm going to put this little guy to bed then I'm contacting Dumbledore. Why don't you take a nap too," Remus suggested as Regulas struggled to his feet.

At just being a little over four months pregnant Regulas Black was huge. Remus was (if not more so) shocked than Regulas when they went for Regulas' three month check-up, and was told that his mate was with child for the fourth time.

The young wizards were pleased but this time around they thought their luck might have run out. Regulas was too scared to ask on his last visit if he was carrying more than one child. He was too afraid that he would end up like his brother-in-law and friend. Both Severus and Lucius, lost their spouses because of unforeseen circumstances and he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Remus.

Because of archaic werewolf laws, he and Remus couldn't properly wed, but certain mating and breeding rights did allow werewolves (especially Alphas) to publicly claim their mates as well as live with them.

In addition to that, any offspring were allowed to attend any wizarding schools and work at any post without the bias against werewolves. Times indeed had changed, now if they could only get Fudge out of office life would be grand.

oOoOoOo

As it turned out, Sam's intuitions turned out to be correct. Harry was indeed in danger, which was highlighted at his Quidditch match when he nearly fell from his broom.

The next incident happened in the Forbidden Forest when the messy haired Gryffindor was attacked by who he believes was You-Know-Who. Lucius was not happy about that or the fact that both his sons was serving detention in the forest to begin with for being out past curfew.

The proceeding mishap occurred in Defense Against the Dark Arts when Harry was almost struck with a stray curse. No one admitted to it but Harry firmly believed that Ron threw it because he, Draco, Sheridan, and Orion were the only ones capable to cast defense shields and a mild jinx.

What nearly did Lucius in, was when at the end of the year it was discovered that Quirrell was the one behind trying to kill his son.

Fortunately, his kids were smart enough to figure out (with Miss Granger's help) yay! Hr is invovlved and is the goodie! that Voldemort was after the Philosopher's stone. Harry in a flash of bravery fought Quirrell in the dungeons and came out victorious.

Managing to prove himself as more than capable of taking care of himself, Harry smiled at his Father during the end feast as Gryffindor was awarded the House Cup.

oOoOoOo

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with the flurry of children returning back home to their families who hadn't seen them for almost a year.

One blond in particular was solemn. Lucius told Draco to head to the limousine while he talked with Harry.

"Do I have to go, Daddy?"

"Yes, son, I'm afraid so. There's nothing that I can do, Fudge made sure that you stay with Aunt Lily's sister during the summer vacation."

Harry hugged his father around the waist. They were standing in Muggle central now since no one knew about his relation to the Malfoy heir. Fudge kept that out of the papers as well. Their happy moment was interrupted by a harsh cough.

Lucius stood erect and glared down at his deceased friend sister's husband. Vernon Dursley was an overly large man and Lucius didn't like him. He knew something was going on with Harry, for every time he returned from staying with the Durselys over the summer, and every time he inquired about it, Harry would clam up stating that everything was fine.

His son was on the small side. Draco was much larger than Harry and was growing in leaps and bounds while Harry was more delicate and easy to bruise.

"Harry, promise me that if anything happens, please contact me or Severus even Dumbledore, please," Lucius asked.

"Okay, Daddy, I will." But Harry kept his fingers crossed behind his back knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep such a promise.

With a heavy heart, Lucius watched his son depart with the heavy set man, counting down to the day of his first monthly visit.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I know it was kind of sad toward the end but I'm setting up for the next chapter. Were you happy that Remus and Regulas was added in as well? I hope so. I did get some comments about when were they going to come back on the scene.

Now, the question is should Regulas be pregnant with twins or not? Let me know. I haven't decided on that one. What's going on with Harry? He's at the Dursley's – how in world did that happen? Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 10 oOo

"Daddy, please, something is wrong with Harry," Draco said with some trepidation. "Hermione has written to me saying that she hasn't heard even once from him, and Ori and Sheri are saying the same thing."

"I agree with Draco, Lucius, ever since the Christmas hols, that boy has been acting differently," Lucien added with his grandson.

"Well, seeing that we get to visit with him for the weekend, I will get to the bottom of this," Lucius finally said.


	12. During summer

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 10: During summer  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

* * *

_Special thank you to_: Lady Date, LJSkywalker, Sarahamanda, helewisetran, Icarus Malfoy, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The summer approaching Harry's second year at Hogwarts turned out to be hot and humid, but that didn't stop his so-called aunt and uncle from sending him outside in the blistering sun to do yard work. While their lazy son, Dudley, sat in the air conditioned living room stuffing his face with every type of sugary snack that his mother bought, Harry was working hard, pulling weeds, mowing the lawn, planting new colorful flowers, et cetera.

But today was a special day for Harry. Today was the day that he would be receiving letters and care packages from his father, brother, and grandfather. He would also be getting a little something from Hermione and possibly his Uncle Remus; however, as the day wore on the possibility that an owl was coming was looking bleak.

By night fall Harry was ready to cry. He had received not one single thing. What happened? Did the owls get lost? No, Artemis, his father's majestic bird of prey, always found him to deliver his packages and messages. Maybe, he would get something tomorrow, for now Harry needed to sleep.

His body ached from the over use of under developed muscles and his skin throbbed from the sunburn he got as a result of being out in the sun all day without any protection. He wanted his dad. He hated being here and wished there was something that his father or grandfather could do to get him from these terrible Muggles.

There was one way, but Harry didn't want anyone to know – not even his family. He knew that his father had an awful temper and there was no way to predict what would happen if Lucius found out about his son being abused and treated worse than a house-elf.

Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the small bedside table. He lay on top of the covers closing his eyes for some precious rest. He would be woken early in the morning to make breakfast for every one except for himself.

oOoOoOo

_The persecuting wizard banged his gavel until he had control of the arena. Before him and the other witches and wizards of the Wizengamot was Lucius Malfoy fighting for custody of his son and true heir, Harry._

"_Now, the evidence that has been presented shows that Lucius Alexander Malfoy is the Father of the minor in question, Harrison James Malfoy. However, James Potter's Will does not originally name you, Mr. Malfoy, as the child's guardian or parent Sirius Orion Black has been sentenced to Azkaban and Lily Evans has disappeared. I have no other choice than to award legal guardianship to Harry's godmother's sister, Petunia Dursley."_

_Another out cry from Lucius rattled them to the bone. "This is absolutely absurd! That child you're talking about is my son, damn it! Not some homeless vagabond looking for a hand out. You have no right whatsoever to take him away from me!"_

_Bang, bang, bang went the wizard's gavel once more._

"_Mr. Malfoy, must I remind you, that one more outburst like that will result in your removal from this hearing in addition to a heavy fine…Now, giving the circumstance of your spouse's death, Mr. Malfoy, Minister Fudge has recommended that the aforementioned child to have a Paternity Concealment charm placed on him."_

"_WHAT!" Lucius jumped up, livid. He then turned menacing stormy grey eyes on Fudge. "You…" he seethed._

_Not liking what was about to happen to the Minister, the prosecuting wizard cast a spell toward the other pure-blood only to have it blocked by a shield. Luckily for them when Lucius turned his attention from Fudge to the person that tried to hex him, Lucien stepped in to get his son under control. By this point, Lucius was escorted out of the hearing arena._

"_The Paternity Concealment charm will be scheduled for Monday morning by the four members of the Wizengamot. A blood protection spell will be placed on Lily Evan's sister's home. The child, Harrison James Malfoy will be placed with Petunia Dursley and her family during said child's early school years until age eleven. Thereafter, said child will stay will aforementioned guardian during summer breaks until legal age by wizarding standards. Parent of said child will be allowed to visit and/or have one weekend per month as well as visitation during special holidays. _

"_The terms of this ruling shall commence immediately. This session is now adjourned."_

_Fudge was seen shaking hands with the Wizengamot, smiling cheerily on a job well done until he was met with a furious Albus Dumbledore, who had recommended that Harry remained in his Father's care._

"_Albus."_

"_Cornelius, you do realize that you are making a grave mistake by taking that boy from Lucius?"_

"_He is the Boy-Who-Lived. He will be an inspiration to other boys and girls, and that will never happen with him being with Malfoy."_

"_No, what you want is the notoriety of 'saving' the Boy-Who-Lived to further boost you career, but I will remind you again, Cornelius, that the Malfoy's are the foundation of the Ministry of Magic, and let's not forget they have a strong social standing in both the wizarding world and Muggle world around the globe."_

"_The Malfoy family comes from a line of Dark Art wielders. If Lucien didn't stop Lucius when he did, no telling what type of curse he would have sent my way."_

"_And believe me you would have deserved it. Now, if you don't mind, I must inform a little boy that he's about to be taken away from the only family that he's ever known to be placed with complete strangers who by-the-way are not capable of caring for a magical gifted child."_

_Dumbledore swept by Fudge. The Minister tuned to follow the wise wizard out the door with his eyes but the Malfoy lord stepped into his line of vision._

"_Ah, Lucien-"_

"_Elections are coming in about another year or two, Fudge – it will be your shining moment yet again – and that is only because I haven't quite convinced my son to take over your position. You see he's a dedicated father to two adorable little boys, but since one of his sons is being torn from him in the most cruel way, well, I'm sure with some of his time being freed up I'm positive he might reconsider a more prominent role in our ever changing government. Good-bye."_

_With that said, Lucien left leaving Fudge chilled to the bone._

oOoOoOo

The end of June was coming up sooner than any one had hope for, especially Harry. The reason why? His Father was coming to get him for the weekend. But he groaned in despair. This was also the weekend his aunt and uncle were giving that fancy dinner and he was to stay put in his room.

oOoOoOo

For as long as he could remember, Draco knew his father loved him and Harry, and as the years went by he could also see that the separation from their mother and Harry was taking its toll. It seemed that Lucius was losing the up hill battle of being strong for his family.

Lucius kept nothing from Draco or Harry. The young blond knew that he was the second heir in line to the vast Malfoy fortune. And that James was not his real mother, but Draco didn't care. He seen the pictures of him cradled against his father's spouse. James held Draco with love and affection as he did with Harry, and from the stories Lucius had told, James didn't make a difference between him and Harry.

Draco even blushed when he had found several pictures of James nursing him when he was an infant. Lucius merely laughed saying that James couldn't let his baby go hungry since Draco's real mother had refused to do something as maternal as breastfeeding.

Rolling over on to his back, Draco glanced out the window. Still there was no word from his brother. He also knew that Hermione and Sam wrote to Harry since the end of term. They too have not heard from him. With his mind made up, Draco went downstairs to the breakfast nook where his Father and grandfather were having their morning meal.

oOoOoOo

_June 1982_

_Crying. _

_A toddler was crying for the mean man to go away and leave him alone. _

"_Lucius, please keep him quiet!"_

"_I am only going to warn you for the last time Fudge – you do not have my consent to use my given name – are we clear?"_

_Harry cowered in his father's robe trying to hide from the world. Quicksilver orbs peered out from his hiding spot to see if the other wizards had left. No such luck._

"_Harry, come-on, man. You know this…it might save you from being mobbed as the young Malfoy heir," Lucius cooed softy to his scared shaking son._

"_NO!"_

_Lucius looked to his Father but he couldn't respond as he was trying to console Draco. The other heir apparent had been quivering and crying as well when the five wizards came to the manor to perform the charm on Harry. The little blond had kicked the Minister. Draco felt the man was the one behind his older brother's discontent._

_After nearly an hour of calming Harry, the charm was cast. Harry felt sick to his stomach as he cried harder when he saw that the enchantment left him with vivid glowing green eyes – just like his godmother. Not only did he look exactly like his mum but gone was the long messy hair and aristocratic nose. All of his father's features were gone. In addition to that his surname was no longer Malfoy but Potter._

_All traces of his true lineage were gone._

oOo _End flashback_ oOo

"Daddy, please, something is wrong with Harry," Draco said with some trepidation. "Hermione has written to me saying that she hasn't heard even once from him, and Ori and Sheri are saying the same thing."

"I agree with Draco, Lucius, ever since the Christmas hols, that boy has been acting differently," Lucien added with his grandson.

"Well, seeing that we get to visit with him for the weekend, I will get to the bottom of this," Lucius finally said.

The older Malfoys noticed Draco's sigh of relief as the latter began filling his plate with mounds of food.

oOoOoOo

It was already Friday and Harry had been pacing in his room since he finished cleaning the lounge downstairs.

"_GET DOWN HERE, BOY!"_

Harry smacked his lips and trotted back to his doom. Twenty-minutes later of 'don't this' and 'stay put' or 'no meals for a week if we see you', Harry was back in his room to see a house-elf bouncing on his bed.

oOoOoOo

A sleek black limousine pulled in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Some of the neighbors came out of their homes or peered through pulled back curtains to see who would visit the Durleys. They were not that important, although they tried to be.

Long legs clad in black slacks and dress shoes emerged when the door was opened by the driver. A tall handsome blond stood taking in the scenery of Privet Drive. His nose wrinkled in distaste but he proceeded up to number 4. Another blond followed. The other blond was little bit older but not by much.

Once Lucius and Lucien reached the door to knock on it they were greeted by a fat kid dressed in a formal suit that made him appear like a baby whale. His stomach stretched the rough cotton skirt to the point that the black shiny buttons were going to pop off at any moment. Even the dress coat was stretched beyond its limit. The seams buckled at the shoulder joins.

"May I help you?" the tubby child said in a false debonair voice.

The Malfoys were not impressed.

"We're here for Harry Potter."

Dudley finally took in the towering figures, and ran back into the house closing the door in their faces while screaming for his dad and mum. The door was snatched back opened to reveal Vernon Dursley's nearly purple visage. It was puffed out a bit from the lack of air.

"What the devil are you doing here? The agreement was for you to delivery that porto-whatever to take him for the weekend."

"We did, over two and a half hours ago," Lucius said not caring that the nosey Muggles were coming out of their small little houses to point and stare at them.

"Well, he's not here. I assumed you've taken him. Now, if you don't mind I'm expecting some _very_ important guests," Vernon all but dismissed them rudely.

However, one must learn not to ever be rude to a Malfoy or turn your back on them either. As Vernon closed the door Lucius stuck his cane in to keep it from closing completely. Pushing the door back open Lucius stepped inside with his father bringing up the rear.

Now that they were inside, the house was indeed small.

"Let's get one thing straight, Dursley, I don't like you. So if you ever in your miserable life close the door on me again I will not hesitate to obliterate your fat arse into dust. Now, where is my son?"

A sausage of a finger pointed upstairs.

There were four doors to choose from once the wizards glanced up and down the hallway, praying to Merlin that the one with all the locks was not where Harry was been kept, but no such prayer was honored.

oOoOoOo

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore, was reviewing candidates for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, when his office shook violently then Fawks reared on his perch with a shrill of a cry.

With no time to lose, Dumbledore went around his desk grabbing onto his friend and dashed out of his office to get to the apperation points.

"For Merlin sake, Albus," Minerva cried out trying to keep her velvet green hat on top of her head. She nearly growled in exasperation at the headmaster. For an aging wizard he certainly could move.

"There's no time, we must hurry."

"What ever for, Albus?"

"The wards around the Dursley's home are failing."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Can any one guess the cause why the wards are failing? Well, to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 11 oOoOo

"This is it, Albus! I've had it with the WizengamotI've put up with my son living with scum. He's been abused for twelve damn years and probably would have continued had he showed today by via portkey," Lucius vented. He was angry.

"And I agree with you Lucius. However, our hands are tied. We must renew our search for James. I see no other way of getting out of. By finding James, Sirius will be released and Fudge will be out of a job."


	13. Domino effect

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 11: Domino effect  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Special thank you to: Serious Fan, hunt4me, Fae Child19, Mistress Vamp, sweetteetwo, mADDI cHAN, Furies, Icarus Malfoy, Eve27, Simply Bulisen, Sarahamanda, LJSkywalker, and to tand for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

A black ominous cloud hung over number 4 Privet Drive, causing near-by residents to drop their blinds and close their curtains, while those who were standing near the house in question fled into their own homes locking and closing up everything.

The Ministry of Magic appeared a few minutes after the wards began to buckle under the magical over load. Fearing for the worse, Minister Fudge ordered Aurors to quarantine the area around Harry Potter's place of residence.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, along with his Head deputy, Apparated at the end of the block unnoticed. They quickly walked toward the house that was supposed to keep the pre-teen from harm.

"Hold it—I'm sorry but no one's allowed beyond the perimeter," a young Auror said.

"My boy, do step aside. I'm one of Harry Potter's guardians," Albus informed the young wizard.

"I was not-"

Another explosive of magic blew out the windows of number 4. Albus and Minerva by-passed the shell shocked Auror and entered the Dursley's home unprepared for the scene that greeted them.

oOoOoOo

"Come on, Mum! Get up! You promised to take us today," Orion blasted in his mother's ear all the while shaking a smooth bare arm.

"Lay-off on mummy, Ori. Can't you see he's tired," Sheridan scolded her brother.

Even though they were twins they were nothing alike.

Orion had inherited their Father's reckless deposition for getting in to a lot of trouble or causing it. He also acquired both his Father and Mother's brilliant minds. The male Black heir excelled in all his classes except Potions.

Unfortunately, he also got his Father's lack of interest with the subject. But that's not to say he's terrible at it. Oh, no! Far from it. Orion ranks number five with his friend Harry at four. Blaise Zambini at number three, while Hermione Granger held the number two spot and his sister, Sheridan, and Draco Malfoy fought over the number one place.

On the other hand, Orion got his Mother's quiet personality. He only talks to Harry and Hermione and on occasion the young witch from Ravenclaw. The down side to Orion's sweet disposition was that the older twin also displayed his Mother's violent temper. It was not wise to cross the young Black or anyone who he cares about.

After the incident with Ronald Wealsey during Defense Against the Dark Arts, none of the students (except Hermione) wanted to be paired off with him, his sister, Harry, or Draco. All the others kept their distance.

The Potions mater's pride and joy was Sheridan. The Slytherin had a mean streak out of this world, and was loyal to a fault. She defended her brother and friends during Harry's adventure with the Philosopher's stone.

Sheridan also inherited her mother's temper added with her father's need for pranking people when riled—it was a dangerous combination.

Severus swore he had gained some grey hair the last school term over some of the pranks his daughter pulled along with Harry.

_James would have been proud_ he thought bitterly. He and his best friend had lost their spouse and they still couldn't give up hope that James was alive and that Sirius would be set free.

"I'm up," Severus barked. He was never a morning person and for Orion to wake him up at six in the morning was just asking for some type of bodily harm. "Why, do you want to go to that blasted place anyway, Ori?" he asked.

Severus looked at the exact copy of his husband. It was hard not to break down and cry every time he saw his son. Orion had Sirius' boyish features from when they were at Hogwarts. The Potions master started making a list of what he was going to talk to Orion about. Soon, the boy would start looking at the opposite sex.

He blanched.

_I hope he doesn't go through half the population of girls before he realizes he wants his own gender like Black_ Severus thought with a grimace.

"Mum?"

"Hmm… oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about your father," Severus said with a cheerless smile.

They saw it. They always saw the sadness, the hurt and the despair in their mother's onyx eyes whenever he thought about their father. Hopefully, by going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place it would put him into a better mood and would not be any more pain for him.

"Will we ever see father again?" Sheridan asked after telling the house-elf what to bring for breakfast. Then busied herself by taking out her mother's robe for the day as well as his dark blue trousers, white shirt, frock coat, and shoes.

"I don't know, sweetie, Fudge has made it impossible for me and Lucius to go see him but not to worry. We will come up with something. Mentioning Lucius have you heard from Harry? I've sent two owls to him with no response."

The twins shook their heads negatively. Severus opened his mouth to say something else but Moppy popped in.

"Emergency, sirs! Emergency!"

What could possibly have the creature this emotional so early in the morning? The house-elf was running around in circles pulling at its ears and covering its large golf-ball sized eyes.

"Moppy! Please, could you just tell me what-"

"Master Malfoy! Headmaster needs yous right away, sir."

Orion and Sheridan shared a look—they had never seen their house-elf this upset—even when they tried to make cookies for their mother on his birthday and ended up setting the kitchen on fire.

Pondering what was said, Severus jumped out of bed, dressed and told his mischievous children to behave while his was out. For once, he wanted to have a relaxing summer vacation without all the chaos springing up around him.

For Merlin's sake, what trouble did Lucius land himself into this time?

oOoOoOo

Vernon Dursely was a very large man in width but short in height. So, when he was faced with a lean irate wizard he assumed his heavy bulk and boxing championship title would give him the advantage over the extremely tall blond.

But sadly Vernon ended up on the hallway floor covered with glass from the kitchen door, after been thrown clear across the narrow span of walkway. Fudge was already laying face down on the livingroom floor unconscious with several Auroras positioned throughout the house—the reason why?

Lucius Malfoy had just found his son imprisoned in his bedroom with skeleton key locks preventing Harry from leaving to do even the basic of bodily needs.

Worse—Lucius also discovered that his son was severally underfeed. At first glance Harry appeared to be fine like any other preteen, but upon further inspection traces of little to no food could be detected. Green sunken eyes, too thin face, and chill racking shaking.

The Malfoy heir had his son remove his shirt and when Harry protested, it became painfully obvious that he didn't want his father or grandfather to see what his overly whale size clothes were hiding.

But it didn't matter, Lucien spelled away his grandson's shirt to almost faint with shock. Not only was Harry's body bone thin, his chest and back was littered with blistered red with deep threads from someone's shoe on Harry's back at the base of his neck, and that was when Lucius lost his composure.

Not even taking the time to walk downstairs, Lucius Apparated to Vernon and unleashed a tsunami of magic, which alerted the Ministry of Magic.

oOoOoOo

Smoke was rising out of the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive when Severus arrived. From end to end the block was roped off by Auroras and a notice-me-not spell put in place to prevent Muggle emergency vehicles from turning onto the wizard filled street.

Knowing where to go Severus waltzed straight to Number 4.

oOoOoOo

Absolute mayhem reigned supreme in the Dursley's home. Medi-wizards and witches were tending to Fudge, Vernon, and Harry. Severus wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't witnessing the aftermath of Lucius' infamous rages.

"Ah! Thank goodness you're here, my boy."

"Albus, what set him off?"

The Headmaster knew whom Severus was referring to. The wizard sighed. Dark days were coming.

"Lucius, right now has been given a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion. He, along with Lucien, is upstairs in Harry's room. The Dursley's have been abusing Harry apparently since his arrival here and with all the evidence right here, right now, Fudge refuses to remove the boy from this house."

Shaking his head with regret and placing a withering hand on the younger wizard's shoulder, Dumbledore peered over his wired rim frame glasses.

There was no mistaking that look. Blue orbs held that old familiar gaudiness. Severus had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. The old man was plotting again.

"This is Lucius'… um, what did he call it… yes, a mobile phone. Please, make sure that he receives it—he dropped it. Oh, Harry is in a quite a state. The medi-witch just took him upstairs. Make sure that he gets plenty of rest and more importantly—food," Dumbledore mysteriously instructed.

Quickly running upstairs, Severus didn't have to guess which room was Harry's. An Aurora was guarding the door but the hideous locks were a dead give-a-way.

oOoOoOo

The deputy Headmistress watched her surroundings with detached interest as Severus spoke to her scheming friend. She wondered briefly if Albus was a Slytherin. His actions over the years added to the firm belief that he took great pleasure in outwitting the Minister.

Like now.

Fudge right at this very instant was too engrossed with damage control to even realize what was going-on, and by the time the smoke cleared Harry would be untouchable.

The elder witch smirked. Barmy, Albus may be but he's no one's fool.

oOoOoOo

It was late evening, Friday still, when Lucius found himself in his bed with Dumbledore sitting on a chair next to him. He immediately sat-up remembering what took place earlier in the day.

But having little to no energy with his magic core nearly depleted, Lucius was as vulnerable as a new born kitten. He was drained and his body shook. Even though his bedroom was warm his body was cold, but it didn't matter.

He had been trying to kill that fat bastard of a Muggle and would have succeeded if Fudge hadn't barged in and interfered but that was okay. Since Harry's condition was Fudge's fault, Lucius had vented his anger to the Minister.

All he needed now was for Voldemort to show-up on his doorstep and his day from hell would have been completed.

"You're awake, my boy!" Albus crowed.

"Where's Harry? I need to get my son out of there."

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. I made sure of it."

Dumbledore flicked his wand at the tray on the other side of the bed.

The silver platter held an antique China tea set as well as small bite size sandwiches. Once it settled next to Lucius on the serving table, the pot poured out steaming hot herbal tea in the two cups. Phials rattled, gaining the blond's attention.

"Severus wants you to take those with each meal. Restorative potions, I believe."

Turning up one phial, Lucius pulled a face and started right in on the Minister of Magic.

"This is it, Albus! I've had it with the Wizengamot. I've put up with my son living with scum. He's been abused for twelve damn years, which probably would have continued had he showed today via portkey as scheduled," Lucius ranted. He was working himself into a state again.

"And I agree with you, Lucius. However, our hands are tied. We must renew our search for James. I see no other way of getting out this. By finding James, Sirius will be released and Fudge will be out of a job."

Lucius couldn't argue with the old man's logic. Having come to a decision that would hopefully end this on-going nightmare, Lucius said, "What must be done?"

oOoOoOo

Another school year flashed by with Harry and Company being caught yet again in the middle of a sinister plot. This time it was rumored that Harry was the heir of Slytherin when he and Draco faced-off against one another in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Severus knew that the brothers could give the assembled students a real demonstration, especially after telling that fool Lockhart the kids need to be learning disarming and blocking spells, but much to his and every one else's surprise, Harry began speaking Parseltongue when Draco sent a cobra his way.

The snake wasn't so bad as it slithered toward its target on the lunar covered platform. What made it bad, was when that idiot Lockhart called that he would 'get rid of it', only to launch the creature straight up toward the ceiling to have it crash land (hard) back to the platform.

_That_ was when it got ugly.

The cobra hissed and spat out venom preparing to attack, of all people, Ron Weasley, when Harry zoned out and started talking to it.

To everyone it seemed as if Harry was telling the snake to strike because of their inner house rivalry, but Severus found out much later after roasting the thing before any harm came to any of the students, Harry was actually trying to get the snake not to lash out at Weasley.

Harry's school term went downhill from there.

Hermione ended up being Petrified. He was accused of doing the same thing to Mrs. Norris, as well as Justin and a whole slue of other Muggle born students. Even his family name was being dragged through the mud.

The hour was at its darkest when Harry met the true heir of Slytherin, Tom Marolvo Riddle, also know as Lord Voldemort after finding the Chamber of Secrets with Orion.

Harry came out of the confrontation with a preserved fifteen year old Riddle, bloodied and bruised, but alive. Then Dumbledore revealed something that was food for thought: "_Only a _true_ Gryffindor could pull the sword out of the hat._"

Lucius entered the Headmaster's office with a house-elf in tow. This was how Lucius found out about his son's treatment. Dobby didn't know how to inform Mr. Malfoy of his young master's state without divulging any of Harry's secrets, which was why Dobby began withholding Harry's mail.

The house-elf knew someone would be concerned if they haven't heard back from his master. And it was right.

Walking out into the open corridor, Lucius paused upon hearing Harry calling after him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" he hated calling his father by his sir name.

In a low whisper he said, "Dad, please don't be mad."

"Harrison, not only did you risk your life but that of Orion's by going after a bloody Basilisk. I nearly had a stroke when Severus fire called me to say that you deliberately went into the Chamber of Secrets with Black's only heir after being told to stay in your common room," Lucius said Harry needed to know what he had done was extremely foolish and dangerous.

"Dobby will remain here with you—to make sure that you don't get into any more mischief or at least inform me of what you're doing." Lucius checked his pocket watch. "I have a plane I need catch but we will finish this discussion with Draco once I return. Please, Harry, do stay out of trouble while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay."

Lucius turned to leave but Harry stopped him again. Looking around to make sure no one was watching; Harry hugged his father.

"I love you, dad."

Bringing tears to his eyes, Lucius returned his son's embrace.

"I love you too, Harry. Go before someone sees us."

With that Harry took off.

Now alone with the house-elf, Lucius looked down at the diminutive creature.

"Make sure no harm comes to my son, Dobby."

"Yes, Master Malfoy, sirs." And with a snap of its boney fingers, Dobby was gone.

But this was only the beginning for Harry. His biggest challenge was yet to come.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Sorry, I know it's been awhile since my last update but I got wrapped up with _Devils and Demons._ Please forgive me. Did anyone know where Harry went? I'm interested in knowing what everyone else's thoughts on it are.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 12 oOoOo

All motion stopped when that familiar low chilling silky tone filled the classroom.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for pulling a prank in class."

"Bloody hell! It's Snape!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, my goodness," Hermione whispered.

"How very observant of you, Mr. Weasley, and another twenty-five from Gryffindor for use of foul language."


	14. Year 3

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 12: Year 3  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Notes: Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone has had a pleasant celebration ringing in the new year.

Special thank you to: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

News spread quickly about Harry fainting on the train during the beginning year feast. Ron of course teased Harry to no end, only gaining hateful glares from Ginny, Orion, and Hermione.

Draco and Sheridan were none to pleased about the young male Weasley teasing of Harry either.

All chatter ceased as the Headmaster opened with his yearly announcements.

"Also, Professor Snape will be gone for most of the year-" Shouts of joy thundered in the hall but that turned into sudden disappointment by Dumbledore's next comment.

"However, Potion classes will continue as scheduled once a suitable instructor has been found. Finally, please welcome Professor R. J. Lupin. He has graciously accepted to fill the post of your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor!"

The students clapped as the tall and very slim wizard stood.

Hermione leaned over toward Harry. Apparently she noticed another wizard sitting on Professor Lupin's left, looking very much like Snape and pointed this out to the Gryffindor seeker.

Harry shrugged his shoulder unsure of whom the man was and went back to eating his dinner. They would find out sooner or later of who he was. He didn't give it another thought as he enjoyed being back at school.

oOoOoOo

Potions started at 8 o'clock sharp the following morning for Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The students came to the conclusion last night that the Headmaster didn't tell them that he already had a replacement for Snape.

The professor was standing in front of the class with his back to them writing the lesson plan on the board when someone thought it would be funny to erase half of the hand written instructions.

However, all motion stopped when that familiar, low chilling silky tone filled the classroom.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disturbing class."

Hearts leaped in throats—it couldn't be? Dumbledore said _he_ was gone!

The teacher finally turned around placing his workbook on the desk behind him. A couple of students passed out.

"Bloody hell! It's Snape!" Ron shouted shattering the deafening quiet.

"Oh, my goodness," Hermione whispered not quite sure how to process this unforeseen development.

"How very observant of you, Mr. Weasley; and another twenty-five from Gryffindor for use of foul language in class."

The students stared in absolute terror.

"My name is Octavious Snape. Professor Snape to you lot. I can see why my son needed to get away, but at any rate you are here to learn about Potions that will un-doubtly save your life or take a life. Today, I've prepared a two part lesson…"

oOoOoOo

Word was now out that Professor Snape's father was terrorizing the students of Hogwarts until his return, and no one knew when that was. Those who had the unlikely pleasure of having the git could only say: "Now, we see where the greasy git gets his attitude from!"

Both Potions masters style of teaching was almost exact. Both had a vicious tongue that would rip students to shreds especially when it came to one Neville Longbottom.

The only difference was that Octavious didn't favor Slytherins.

He had deducted almost as much from them as from Gryffindor.

What really infuriated the students the most was Professor Snape doting on Orion and Sheridan Black.

No one would figure out why until a few months later.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Ooops! It seems that I have lost the rest of my chapter. I'm sorry for it being short. If I find the rest, I will repost this chapter. I will make it up to everyone with the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 13 oOoOo

"My patience, Mr. Johnson, will only go so far. Now, I suggest you tell me what you are doing here and how do you know of my son?"

"I apologize for my rudeness, Mr. Malfoy, but I had to be sure."

Lucius scoffed but said nothing, wanting the man to get to the point.

"My wife and I have had a house guest living with us for some time. He had an exquisite gold wedding set of a lion clawing a rather large diamond and a snake coiling his finger. The inscription inside the set of rings reads: '_Forever bound to you, my lion. Love, LM'_."


	15. Interlude

Give me one more chance  
Interlude: Sirius Black Escapes  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Special thank you to: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN!**_

Reports have been pouring in that the infamous murderer, Sirius Orion Black, escaped from Azkaban sometime last week. There have been sightings of a man matching Black's description being seen around the city.

The cell that Black was kept in was found empty upon serving the morning meal. Although heavily guarded by Dementors, Black somehow managed to slip pass them without being detected.

Black is the older of Montgomery and Celestial Black's two sons. The pure-blood family is well known for their love of the Dark Arts, and has been alleged to be supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but the claim is yet to be proven.

Black along with his younger brother, Regulus, attended Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that Black met and married his soul mate, Potions master, Severus Snape. Early in their marriage, Black fathered twins, Sirius Orion (boy) and Sheridan Omega (girl) Black. Both are currently attending Hogwarts.

Black was arrested thirteen years ago for the murders of 13 Muggles and his supposed best friends, James Potter and his long time girlfriend, Lily Evans. The couple at the time had a one year old son who is none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter; the only person known to have survived a killing curse. He also attends Hogwarts.

In a twisted turn of events, young Potter was spirited away by Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucien Malfoy, on that fateful night on Halloween in 1981. Mister Malfoy's role (if any) in Potter's life are undisclosed at the present time. One source; however, reveals that the Malfoy heir claims to be Potter's biological father. No records of any kind have been found to support this allegation.

But the wizarding world wants to know what steps the Ministry of Magic are taking to recapture the escaped convict, Sirius Black, and is he going to finish the job he almost succeeded in thirteen years ago?

More to come as story develops.

Rita Skeeter

oOo TBC oOo

Nemesis


	16. Mr Malfoy

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 13: Mr. Malfoy  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Special thank you to: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, Bonnie Mizuhara, Yamia Ishtar, Potter's Wifey, helewisetran sorry about that but this chapter is longer, promise), Fae Child19, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

How did he ever get roped into a scheme of Lucius', Severus would never know. The Potions master presently found himself in a Muggle hotel cursing his best friend's name.

Today, in a few hours actually, he and Lucius have a press conference for one of Severus' potions. Apparently, Lucius in one of his meetings with shareholders had placed his mug of tea next to his Muggle secretary (whoby the way had been trying forever to sleep with him) had been suffering with a terrible migraine.

She unknowingly drank from his cup of tea instead of hers. Well, as the Muggle saying goes: 'The rest was history'.

Needless to say, Severus had invented a simple but complex Muggle remedy for migraine sufferers. Lucius gave some bullshit story that his friend (which was true) was a pharmacist who had switched over to holistic remedies nearly fifteen years ago.

Some of the top Muggle pharmaceutical companies had been inventing various types of remedies but some of those were dangerous and often fatal.

At any rate, Severus prepared an outline chart with the listed ingredients. The Potions master was just thankful that this particular draught didn't require magic, or else he and Lucius were in deep trouble.

The clock chimed 10:15. Lucius would be at the hotel to pick him up soon. Severus gathered his things and left his suite. Hopefully, this would be over soon. He was ready to go home. He sorely missed the twins and the comforts of his dungeons.

oOoOoOo

Pots and pans clanked against each other as another 'ow' came from the kitchen. Then finally a soft hum floated through the open house as chopping and mixing reigned in the cooking area.

"Oh, Jay! Sweetie, I told you, you didn't have to cook," came the chastising tone of the lady of the house.

Hazel eyes nearly tear up. "I'm sorry but I feel so, so useless if I don't _do_ something." The onions that were being chopped were stinging.

"All right, I'll allow you to cook this time, but I don't want to see you in here without me, okay?"

A bright smile lit the face. "But tell me, Jay, how have you been feeling and I want the truth not the crap you feed my husband."

Jay had lived with Doctor Matt Johnson and his, wife, Helena, for the past thirteen years. The doctor had been the one who had treated Jay, a twenty-something year old male with no name or family.

It seemed that the mysterious youth was attacked on his way home. Unfortunately, the mugging went wrong and left him without any memory who he was or where he lived.

He knew he was married to someone with the initials 'LM', which was etched into a beautiful gold ring encrusted with diamonds. A lion made up the engagement ring and the wedding band was a snake coiling around itself with its tail in its mouth.

The craftsmanship of the wedding piece was beyond remarkable. Whoever this 'LM' was had a lot of money, and judging by the set 'LM' was apparently a man. Not all that surprising since same sex marriages were legalized back in the late eighties.

One night after Jay came to live with the couple, the youth told them that someone called him, Jay. Bits of his memory were slow in returning. He was haunted by the most unusual pair of grey eyes, too grey to be real. And it was a strange coincidence that the jewel eyes of the snake matched those eyes in his dreams.

Jay would always talk with the doctor about how he was feeling but it was with Helena that he would open to and talk about his dreams, his returning memories.

"I saw him again, Helena," his voice broke as he snapped green beans in the water filled sink.

"LM?"

"Yes. At least I think it's him."

She waited patiently for him to tell her the rest.

"It was weird, though," he started then chuckled. "I know it was a dream because…"

"_Jay, please, we can't call him baby Malfoy forever, love. Come-on, please?"_

"_He's beautiful," he said un-wrapping his baby fully. Ten little fingers and toes stretched and shook. A tuff of messy raven hair topped a perfect round head. Small pink lips opened slightly. His eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber._

"_Harrison."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Our son's name: Harrison Lucius Malfoy."_

"_How about Harrison James Malfoy?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Narcissa might become suspicious if the son she's carrying for me doesn't have at least my first name."_

"_Okay, Harrison James Malfoy, it is then."_

But the look in his friend's eyes told him otherwise. He sat down in the chair across from her.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No it wasn't. And I'm going to assume the name you mentioned is your husband's first name: Lucius and the baby, Harrison James, is named after you, so Jay, it seems your real name is James Malfoy."

But there was more.

"How do you know that it was a memory and not just a dream?" James asked unsure.

"When you were brought into the hospital and Matt took over your care it was evident after a couple of months you were pregnant," Helena explained taking hold his hands. "Matt was so in awe with you because you reminded him of his younger brother that he needed to get you out of the hospital."

Helena paused to catch her breath. Tears swelled in her blues eyes. "He—he brought you here to make sure that you was treated with care and love and not to be experimented on like some lab rat. Well, needless to say we didn't have the right equipment to help you keep the baby."

James' hand flew to his stomach.

"I was pregnant? But… how? I don't understand."

"We don't know but you, my dear, are able to carry and birth a child. You still had milk in your mammary glands. You must have nursed… um, Harrison-"

"Harry." Another memory pushed forth.

"What?"

"His name is Harry," James said referring to his son.

Part of his past, his memory was coming back but he still needed something tangible for all of his memories to return. With a heavy sigh James went back to preparing dinner.

oOoOoOo

The Potions master couldn't be any happier when he caught Harry Potter walking the corridors of Hogwarts but his shining moment was spoiled when Professor Lupin showed up dragging the boy with him.

Remus was breathing fire by the time they reached his office—he nearly slammed the door in the process.

"Harry! What in the bloody hell are you doing, wandering the corridors late at night when there is a killer on the loose?" Remus bellowed. "Snape is more than willing to use you as bait to get to Sirius. And believe me, Severus will not be happy if this gets back to him, and it doesn't matter that you're his best friend's son."

Harry winced at the mention of his godfather.

"I will inform your Head of House and a letter will be sent to Lucius as well. However, I will make no mention of the map but heed my warning: I will not cover up for you again. I want you to return to your dormitory. If you stray—" (tapping the parchment) "—I shall know about it."

Remus turned his back to his nephew—clearly disappointed.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?" he answered sounding wary.

"I don't think that that map always work," Harry admitted, still confused by what he saw on it earlier.

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"I saw the name Peter Pettigrew."

The professor had gone stark white, but Harry didn't notice before bidding him goodnight.

oOoOoOo

After arriving home from work, Matt was pulled aside by his wife and was told what happened with their charge. The doctor scratched his head in concentration trying to think of where he heard the name Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't a common surname and Matt was quite sure that he'd heard it somewhere before.

He was strong in the knowledge that he could find something on the bloke.

James had been quiet and more drawn into himself. He was married to Lucius Malfoy (whoever he might be) and by some miracle had a baby with him. In addition to that, he had been pregnant again but had lost the baby. The messy haired young man excused himself from the table, not having much of an appetite and went to his room to retire for the evening.

Helena and Matt could not imagine what James was going through. Most of his memory was gone with only bits and pieces flashing in his head like a slide projector.

With the dishes cleared away, the couple settled into the family room to watch the news.

_**Topping today's headline: Millionaire businessman, Lucius Malfoy, launch**__**es**__** plans to sponsor one of the nations leading pharmaceutical companies…**_

The couple dropped everything to stare wide-eyed at the tall, regal long haired blond, and with a snap of his fingers, Matt jumped-up, "He's one of the shareholders for one of the family department stores."

He glanced at his watch then just as quick made for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To pay Mr. Malfoy a visit. If I hurry, I can get to the company's headquarters before it closes."

"Matthew, be serious! He might not even be the man," Helena argued.

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's not, but that boy upstairs needs some kind of closure. This is the first real god honest break we've had. Up until today, he didn't even know who the hell 'LM' was. I'm going, I'll call you later to let you know what I find."

Matt kissed his wife good-bye and left. She tuned off the telly and resumed her knitting. Hopefully, James could go back to his life. Her heart broke at the thought. The raven haired young man was a blessing to her. Never being able to have kids of her own, James filled that void of maternal longing and she wished that if this Lucius Malfoy turned out to be his husband…

Well, she would somehow get over it.

oOoOoOo

It was well past eight o'clock when someone, obviously his secretary, knocked on his door. She timidly entered as he didn't bother to open it himself.

"Sir, I'm sorry to intrude, but-"

"But you did, Miss Foxworth. I'm getting ready to leave. Whatever you need to have signed can wait until I return."

"But sir," she persisted.

"No, not now, I need to see Harry, something has come up at his school-"

"Harrison James Malfoy, correct, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius gripped his cane.

"Who the devil are you and how do you know my son's name?" Lucius waved his secretary gone. She closed the door quietly, wondering who the other man was.

Quicksilver orbs took in the expensive suit, neatly trimmed beard and hair along with manicured fingernails. Feeling no waves of magic, Lucius went to his hidden liquor cabinet pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shot glasses offering one to the gentleman.

He sat down behind his desk, cane still in hand.

"So, tell me… Mister…"

"Johnson." He offered his hand but Lucius didn't shake it.

"Mr. Johnson."

Matt felt a little intimated and offended. He prayed to god that this was not Jay's husband. He looked around the office for pictures but found none. A slight cough brought his attention back.

"Mr. Malfoy, I-" but then he saw it, reflecting off the glass behind Malfoy's chair. He got up ignoring the other man's protests to stare dumbfounded at the group of pictures.

The first frame held a smiling James with Mr. Malfoy, dressed formally exchanging rings—this was their wedding photo. The next held James and Lucius holding two little boys. One child had hair black as night. The other's hair shined like the sun. Both had stunning grey eyes.

The last photo was of the two boys with Lucius. They were older but Lucius in the picture seemed… untouched by time expect his hair was a little longer (like it was now).

Harry, Matt guessed was an exact copy of James with glasses. Several years back, Matt managed to get Jay, or rather James, to have corrective surgery for his eyes. Fortunately, it was an out patient procedure and recovery was two days. Now, looking at his son, Matt could easily see the resemblance expect for the eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he felt Lucius' cane at his throat.

Lucius for his part cursed himself for not being any good at Occulmey and wished that Severus were here.

"My patience, Mr. Johnson, will only go so far. Now, I suggest you tell me what you are doing here and how do you know my son?"

The question chilled Matt to the bone. The doctor carefully turned to face the tall blond.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Mr. Malfoy, but I had to be sure."

Lucius scoffed but said nothing, wanting the man get to the point.

"My wife and I have had a house guest living with use for the past twelve—almost thirteen years. He was a patient of mine who was found in a small rural area called Godric's Hollow—the place is famous you see because of some man, supposedly a great sorcerer of some sort.

"Anyway, this young man, when he finally came out of his coma didn't have any recollection of who he is or where he is from. He did by chance remember someone close to him called him Jay."

Matt paused to gauge Lucius and was not disappointed. The other man went deathly pale.

"Jay also had an exquisite gold wedding set of a lion clawing a rather large diamond and a snake coiling his finger. The inscription inside both rings read: Forever bound to you, my lion. Love, LM."

The lights blinked in and out of Lucius' vision as yellow and red dots danced across his eyes right before everything went black.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Sorry, for the long wait but I'd been working on _Devils and Demons_ and now I'm currently co-writing with Mitts on _Family._

It seems that James has been found or least Lucius thinks so. Remus just realized that Peter is alive and well. Sirius didn't kill the rat like the wizarding world believes but what does that mean for Severus? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 14 oOoOo

"I want to see my son."

"I'm afraid you cannot, my dear. By all rights, Lucius has made it clear that you are not to have any contact with young Draco."

"I can. I will not be denied my son, Dumbledore! The statue of restriction has long since past. Here are my papers… unless Lucius has a court order stating that I'm not to see Draco then I suggest you get him up here."


	17. Am I dreaming?

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 14: Am I dreaming?  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.  
Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Slash:AU:OOC:mpreg: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, Kira May Maxwell, Fae Child19, Mistress Vamp, Helewisetran, Bonnie Mizuhara, Sarahamanda, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Yamia Ishtar, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

Usually the Great Hall would be bustling with chatter at each of the House tables, but on this particular morning it was silent as a grave when Orion and Sheridan Black walked through the double doors with Harry and Draco right behind them.

Then the whispers started.

And neither the twins or Harry and Draco took any comfort in it.

They looked to the head table for some type of indication as to what was going on but the Headmaster and deputy was not present as well as Professors Lupin and Snape.

As Harry and Orion sat down at their table, the other Gryffindors moved as far away as they possibly could from them. Hermione, Ginny and Neville being the only sensible ones stayed seated where they were.

"Um, guys… what's going on?" Harry asked feeling the weight of all eyes on him.

Not saying a word Hermione spread a copy of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet in front of him.

He and Orion read the big bold printed headline: _**SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES!**_

"Oh, bugger," they whispered in unison looking to their younger siblings who had the same scared look on their faces.

oOoOoOo

Wasting no time, Matt checked Lucius' pulse—it was pounding rapidly under his fingers. He could only imagine what the man's heart rate and blood pressure was like. He checked to see it Mr. Malfoy's secretary was still in but she was already gone for the evening.

Not wanting to call for emergency services, Matt lifted the tall and very heavy blond. As an after thought Matt grabbed the man's walking stick and headed for his car.

oOoOoOo

"I'm telling you, Albus, something has happened to him!"

"Calm down my dear. Lucius has been in meetings for the past month, he will be here," the headmaster sincerely told his friend.

Minerva, no longer interested in her tea, stood to leave but was stopped when Fudge, Narcissa Black, and another frail gentleman entered the office.

Turning to look at her mentor with one brow raised; Professor McGonagall sarcastically said, "Should I start worrying now?"

The comment earned her a glare but Dumbledore held his tongue—needing whatever cutting remarks for his uninvited guests.

"Minister Fudge, Ms. Black, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the older wizard greeted offering the chairs in front of his desk. The Headmistress wisely maneuvered herself alongside her friend.

"I want to see my son," Narcissa demanded.

"I'm afraid you can't my dear. By all rights, Lucius has made it clear that you are not to see young Draco."

"I can and will not be denied to see my son, Dumbledore! The statue of restriction has long past. Here are my papers that I filed for re-visitation. Mr. Willowbrooke, if you will."

The quiet man handed the Headmaster a stack of papers out of his rather small and thin carrying bag.

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore muttered. _**Lucius is going to have kittens for sure over this.**_ "Professor McGonagall, if you will, please summon Professors Snape and Lupin—I believe you can find them in the dungeon."

oOoOoOo

"So…"

Harry closed his eyes. He did _not_ feel like dealing with Ron right now.

"You're Malfoy's bastard younger brother, Potter or should I say: Malfoy. I can't believe there are two of you here! I wondered why you and he were so close. And to think all this time I thought you fancied each other this entire time. Well, it obviously didn't take long for your mum to realize what a jerk Malfoy is and left him for Potter knowing the all the while she was up the duff with you.

"Once you popped out she passed you on as Potter's only son and heir—what a joke?! The great boy-who-lived the result of a-"

"Finish that sentence weasel and I'll make sure that you _never ever_ utter another word."

Ron wisely shut his mouth as Draco accented each word with a poke of his wand to the red head's back. Ron knew without a doubt that Draco could and would deliver his threat.

The blond saw his brother in a panic after reading the half truth article and he wasn't going to let any one hurt Harry, and if that meant throwing a dark curse at the stupid weasel, he would gladly do it—the consequences be damn!

The doors of the hall opened, Professor Snape calmly stalked up to the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster requests your presence immediately."

He turned around not waiting for Draco to follow. The young Slytherin glared one last time at Ron before following his Head of House.

No one said a word as the first bell rang.

oOoOoOo

The world throbbed behind closed eyelids. Lucius' stomach clenched as he fought back the raising bile in his throat. Breathing heavily he willed his impending dizzy spell away. Then he realized something. He wasn't in his bed or in his house.

Where in blue thunder was he?

On instinct he reached for his cane when a timid knock reached his ears and the door opened without his permission.

A woman in her mid to late forties entered. Short brown hair framed her oval face giving her a baby doll look with piercing blue eyes, so much like that crazy old coot, Dumbledore. She was carrying a tray with a tea set for one and a plate filled with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked after placing the tray on the near-by table. Helena received no response she continued, "My husband said you would be in some discomfort, Mr. Malfoy. Does your head hurt? If so, please let me know and I can get something for you to take."

Still Lucius remained tight lipped.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, I'm only trying to help you."

Lucius sat up, struggling with his queasy stomach. He opened his mouth to curse the woman but the spell fell away as another person entered whom he hadn't seen for nearly thirteen years.

"James?"

Ceramic shattered as James stared into a pair of piercing silver eyes that had been haunting his dreams, but it couldn't be—no human could have eyes as silver as mercury. Slowly approaching the bed, James knelt in front of Lucius.

Hazel eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. Helena retreated to a corner of the room and quietly watched the reunion.

Long slender finger hesitantly reached out and carded through dark messy locks of hair. Lucius held his breath. He was on the verge of breaking down—he was a Malfoy damn it!

Emotions would not rule him this day.

"You're Lucius Malfoy," the young man stated.

The blond merely nodded his head not trusting his voice for Lucius would surely lose his composure.

"You're the one in my dreams… my memories…"

And just as tenderly as he could, James caressed the smooth alabaster skin. Then it happened—their bond reconnected. Glittering colors of silver, gold, scarlet, and emerald danced around them, illuminating the semi-dark room.

The swirling rainbow formed a thread formed between their hearts and wrapped around their bodies.

James gasped. The hazy veil that shielded his mind was lifted and a flood of memories poured through…

"_I love you, Jay, will you marry me?"_

"_I'M PREGNANT!"_

"_He is mine! I should be the one to marry him, not her!"_

"_Don't worry about us. We'll be fine, love."_

"_You! You bastard! You did this to me!"_

"_Draco and I will see you and Harry later tonight, Jay."_

Sobbing echoed in the room. Helena put her hand over her mouth as she witnessed what she could only describe as magical when James hugged Lucius.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: (sniffing) That was so beautiful….

Well, tell me that you think? At long last, Lucius and James are back together. But what about Severus? Don't know? Well stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 15 oOoOo

"Azkaban should have taught you a well learned lesson, Narcissa."

All turned to the lithe blond wizard.

Narcissa stiffened.

"I was very surprised to say the least when I was called away from a very important meeting by Professor Lupin."


	18. Black sheep

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 15: Black sheep  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter Universe they belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Nor do I make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. Not your cup of tea? Please, hit the back key.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Slash:AU:OOC:mpreg: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

_**Notes**_: I would like to thank Mitts for stepping in to beta-read while Jadwiga is recovering from being sick.

_Special thank you to_: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, BonbonJovi, lizard26, hedwig11445, celestialuna, Serious Fan, Fae Child19, lilio, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, bluechaser65, Shadow of a Shadow, Bonnie Mizuhara, Sarahamanda, Mistress Vamp, Potter's Wifey, Yamia Ishtar, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

Draco silently entered the Headmaster's office behind his best friend's grandfather. He could understand why his godfather didn't talk about his family. The man (Octavious Snape) was like a block of ice—cold and distant.

Once inside the office, the first person Draco saw was a tall slender blonde girl, with eyes similar to his. Next he spotted the Minister of Magic, and then a frail old wizard. Lastly, there was Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster. Professor Snape was lurking somewhere off to his left. _**Just like Uncle Sev.**_

"Come-in. Come-in my boy. It's been a while since you last visited."

"Uh, yes sir. I'm sorry for not coming to visit with you earlier, but my studies are a priority. Um, if you don't mind me being so bold—why am I here, sir?"

"Well, Mr. Malfoy-"

"I am the reason," the blonde cut in.

Draco bristled at her rudeness, and let her know as such. "_If_ you don't mind, the Headmaster was addressing me."

She was truly scandalized. "I—I… well… I never!"

"And lady, you probably never will either," Draco shot back.

Somewhere in the background, Snape snorted to keep from laughing and Minerva picked-up her tea cup (which was extremely cold) to hid her smile. The Minister looked positively aghast, and the old man was shocked as well.

But the snide comment was Narcissa's breaking point. She reached out as quick as lightening, and before anyone realized what she had done, Draco pulled his wand to curse her. His normally fair face was now sported a burning red handprint causing Dumbledore to flip.

He jumped up out of his chair. "I will _not_ tolerate any type of abuse of my students in this school or in my presence. Draco you may go. Please visit Madame Pomfrey—you are excused from classes for the rest of the day."

The door closed behind Draco with a loud bang, and when it closed Dumbledore exploded.

"I see why Lucius forbid you from seeing him! You are not fit to be anyone's mother, you ungrateful witch!"

"How dare you try and lecture me about if I am capable of being somebody's mother!"

"And how dare you lay a hand on that boy? As far as he's concerned, James is his mother—"

"That Gryffindor whore is dead! He will never ever hold claim over my son!"

"You lost that claim by stealing another wizard's bond-mate!" Dumbledore delivered, instantly shutting Narcissa's mouth.

A pregnant pause was left in the wake of the two arguing. Then another rich smooth baritone chimed in.

"Azkaban should have taught you a well learned lesson, Narcissa."

All turned to the lithe blond wizard, who was holding his walking stick. A murmured 'thank Merlin,' came from behind Dumbledore.

Narcissa stiffened, closing her fists tightly, drawing blood as her long sharp nails dug into her palms as she stared into dark Quicksilver eyes.

"I was very surprised to say the least when I was called away from a very important meeting by Professor Lupin that you demanded to see Draco."

The former Slyerthin gracefully glided into the room, ice-blue spheres belying the violent action that would take place. All inside the office barely breathed.

The older Malfoy continued in his low casual voice but everyone knew he was waiting to unleash his anger upon the dark haired blonde, should she say _anything_ wrong.

"So tell me, my dear, why are you here? My son paid you enough in alimony for the time you were married to him to stay away from Draconius. And any claims you think you are entitled to… you're not."

Narcissa gulped. If Lucien didn't kill her now, Lucius sure in hell would. She couldn't open her mouth—she couldn't get air into her lungs—Narcissa was choking.

"I warned you to stay a way from my son, you treacherous bitch. You have caused enough strife between Lucius and me," Lucien bellowed.

His magic crackled, and bolts of lightening tore down the walls, exploding into the floor. Everyone took (or tried to take) a step back. No one, not even Dumbledore, have seen Lucien this raving mad.

The senior Malfoy unsheathed his wand from his cane and aimed for Narcissa.

"If you believe in any higher powers, you best pray to them now… Ava-" Green light slowly appeared at the tip of his wand.

But Lucien fell at a dead heap on the floor with Octavious standing over him, his wand drawn as well.

Unemotional onyx eyes, hatefully stared into scared silver-blues.

"I just did you a flavor, Black. You best believe I will collect your debt one day. Personally, had Fudge not been standing there, I would have let him cast that Unforgivable, then I would have helped him dispose of your body," Octavious finished with a snarl.

Fudge decided he had the balls to speak up. "I'm sorry, Albus, but I'm going to have to have him arrested for attempting to cast an Unforgivable."

Snape growled, startling them. "If you so much as _try_ to arrest Lucien, Fudge, I will personally make sure that you won't make it past lunch."

"Are you threatening me?!" the Minister barked.

"Oh, yes, very much so. As much as I don't like Black, he was at least good to keep my son happy, and you took that away from Severus when you wrongly accused his husband of killing Potter, Evans, and those Muggles and not to mention that worthless Pettigrew.

"Black may be a lot of things, but a murderer he is not. But I digress from the situation at hand, Minister. If any body needs to be arrested, arrest Narcissa."

"What?" Both Narcissa and Fudge screamed, while Dumbledore sat back behind his desk watching the events unfold right before his twinkling azure eyes, with Minerva smiling into her fresh cup of tea.

And Mr. Willowbrooke gaped at them all—they were all crazy! Especially the wizard that was unconscious on the floor.

oOo TBC Oo

A/N: How was that? I bet all of you thought that it was Lucius that show up, huh? Come on tell the truth, because if you did then good—I wanted everyone to believe that it was Lucius and not Lucien. So, what's Narcissa playing at? And what's going to happen to Lucien since he _did_ attempt to kill Narcissa in front of Fudge. Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 16 oOoOo

"What the bloody hell for?" Severus asked.

"We've missed some things in our world, Sev. One being, Sirius has escaped Azkaban…"

"And the reason?" Severus asked his friend.

"Hello, Severus."


	19. James and Lucius

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 16: James and Lucius  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine, they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

NOTES: I know I usually respond back to your reviews; however, the hour grows late for me in Southern Cal and I need some sleep. I promise this coming weekend that I will reply to everyone. For now enjoy!

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: SlytherinvsGryffindor yahoo group, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Sarahamanda, Yamia Ishtar, Mistress Vamp, Mistress Vamp, Fae Child19, Serious Fan, Bonnie Mizuhara, Kathlean Yuki, Hikarihll, drkshintagrl65, NATWEST, Potter's Wifey, BonbonJovi, celestialuna, Rchan2, sweetteetwo, Jay4Luc, chivels-life, Anon-i-mous, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

The day after Lucius was led to his husband, found him at a loss at where to begin. For so long Luicus had searched for James and now he was with him, holding him in his arms, scared to let go as if the former Gryffindor would vanish, but that didn't happen as James stretched as he wiggled closer to the blond.

So much needed to be done, yet Lucius couldn't bring himself to move an inch from the comfortable position that he was currently in.

His thoughts whirled around his head. First thing that was on the list of 'to-do' was getting Sirius out of Azkaban. Hopefully, Severus—

"Merlin's beard!" Lucius thundered sitting straight up in bed, knocking James to the floor. _"Son-of-a…"_

He forgot about Severus!

oOoOoOo

The hospital ward was quiet with the exception of one patient who was trying his hardest to stop crying but the tears just kept on coming.

Draco Malfoy indeed was crying. His own mother—no, he couldn't claim her as such—the woman who birthed him, had struck him.

She wanted to see him, but Draco knew it was for some other reason, it just had to be. Why else after thirteen bloody years would she come around? Even if she was not allowed to physically see him, she could have written or fire called him.

But she refused any and all manner of communication until today.

His father always told him that Narcissa hated Lucius for loving James and hated James even more for capturing Lucius' heart.

"Don't worry yourself about adult problems, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster solemnly told the teenager.

"I can't believe that… that witch carried me. Did she ever love me?"

"Ah, I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. However, I will tell you this: Your father for all his coldness and calm exterior loves you and Harry with all his being and will not tolerate anyone abusing his children. As we have found out with Harry and the Durley's. Lucius will risk going to Azkaban than to have you or Harry hurt. This also applies to your grandfather and godparents.

"After you left, Lucien showed and was madder than a fire spurring Blast-end Newt. I've never seen him with his tail feathers so ruffled before."

This caused Draco to smile a little. The poor boy had had enough to with, without his estranged mother showing up causing chaos.

"I must tend to other matters and will see you for dinner."

The Headmaster stood. Bones cracking as he rose up out of the hardwood chair and slowly waltzed out of the infirmary, humming with his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Madame Pomfrey entered next with a phial of dreamless sleeping draught.

"Take this and rest. When you wake you may leave, Mr. Malfoy," she said in a gentle tone.

Not giving thought to what had transpired in the Headmaster's office between him and his mother, Draco turned up the phial.

"Eww," he crowed, shivering from the horrid tasting potion. Draco layed down and was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

When Helena and Matt said their good-byes to James and Lucius, the sun was making its daily trip behind the mountains. A black limousine was parked in front of the Johnson's home waiting for the reunited couple.

Some of James' memories were still a bit blurry but he had felt safe and content with Lucius. Matt had also added that James would remember everything in time now that he was found and was going home.

Once on their way, Lucius stared at his lovely husband. The years were definitely kind to James, for although he had aged the former Gryffindor held on to his masculine beauty. But the over night transformation was clearly evident—their thirteen year separation melted off.

Wrinkles were no longer present around ice-blue eyes. Even the streaks of grey hair were gone from white blond hair. Although no one could actually _see_ the grey Lucius _knew_ they were there.

Hazel eyes danced with joy. And tempting pouting lips were now Lucius' focus of attention. Salt and pepper hair returned to its glorious obsidian shine. The wild mane now reached down to James' shoulders.

Lucius tried to hide his smile but his much larger frame shook with mirth.

"What's so funny?" James inquired.

"You."

A hurt look passed over James' face. Lucius had to do damage control, quickly. "No, no, nothing bad. Your and Harry's hair are exactly the same length and just as untamed. Looking at you, love, just reminds me of how much you two favor one another."

Feeling a little better, James went back to staring out the dark tinted window. The city was long since out of view and flat plains zipped by.

"Tell me about my son. What have I missed?"

Expected hazels peered into intense quicksilver orbs. James was instantaneously imprisoned within the molten liquid gaze.

His breath hitched as his pulse quickened. His heart raced—the blood pumping muscle was trying to leap out of his chest and into his throat. What sort of magic was Lucius casting on him?

Without even realizing what he was doing, James crawled the short distance separating him from his husband. He took Lucius' face between his hands and closed the gap.

Lips tentatively met.

Lucius sat unmoving allowing his love to control their reunion pace. The kiss deepened. And all too soon the Limos backseat windows frosted over with precipitation from their hot heavy breathing.

James' hands moved along Lucius' pectorals—the chest muscle jumped under his questing fingers. He brushed slender fingers over pert nubs, which caused Lucius to groan from the sensual contact. He wasn't so sure if he could restrain himself should James continue with the exploration of his sex craved body.

For so long had Lucius dreamt of having James writhing under him—moaning and panting out his name begging him for release.

However, they were snapped out of their sexual induced haze by the tapping on the door window.

They were at Malfoy manor.

Righting themselves, Lucius exit the vehicle first offering a gloved hand to his spouse, who gladly accepted it, blushing all the way to the front steps.

Once inside, Lucius left James to explore on his own before giving an official tour of the manor to get James reacquainted with his home. Lucius couldn't tell his lover about Godric's Hollow, not yet at least. James needed to get stable in the Manor before dropping a load like that onto him.

First, Lucius needed to get in touch with Severus and let him know that he'd found James.

As luck would have it, Lucius was greeted by Missy in his study.

"Sirs?"

"Yes, what is it?" Lucius asked without looking up from sorting through his mail that had collected over the past week.

"Headmaster Dumbledore request yours presences right aways, sirs and that of Potions master Snape."

Feeling a headache coming one he said, "Did the old man state why?"

The house-elf bobbed its' head making the large round eyes jiggle.

"Well… what did he say?"

Lucius; however, was not expecting the answer to be, "Sirius Black is at Hogwarts, sirs."

oOoOoOo

In all of thirteen years, Severus Snape-Black fell into a deep sleep without the aid of a potion for the first time.

Unfortunately, he was unable to stay asleep due to the incessant knocking on his hotel suite's door. Rising from bed, grumbling about how he was going use the person's entrails for some ghastly potion, Severus yanked opened the door, wand at the ready to fire off a nasty dark curse.

Once he realized whom it was, he snarled, "What do you want?!"

"Get dressed… now!" Lucius barked. He and another person stormed into the suite.

"What the bloody hell for?" Severus asked, none to nicely still not recognizing the man standing behind his best friend in the darkened entryway.

Lucius approached the professor. "We've got to get back. We've missed some things in our world, my friend. One being, Sirius has escaped Azkaban…"

Severus lost all feeling in his legs and dropped to the champagne carpeted floor taking Lucius with him.

"And the other reason?"

Lucius looked over his shoulder.

"Hello, Severus."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Did everyone enjoy the reunion between James and Lucius? I hope so. I nearly cried when I was putting it together. How is Severus going to react to seeing you-know-who? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 17 oOoOo

The dark foreboding figure of Professor Snape stood at the threshold.

"I knew I'd be the one to find you."


	20. The Prisoner of Azkaban

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 17: The Prisoner of Azkaban  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored

In Jadwiga's absence this has beta-read by Mitts. Thank you so much for working on this chapter at the last minute. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

NOTES: Happy New Year! I hope everyone has had a pleasant and safe Christmas and ringing in 2008 with family, friends, and loved ones. I sure did. And I'm even starting the new year off with an update.

Summary: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

* * *

_Special thank you to_: Slytherin vs Gryffindor yahoo group, CelticHeiressFiona, Merrymow, Hermione Jean Potter, gigi, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, STEPHiE, BonbonJovi, slytherin-mafia, sweetteetwo, dragonchaser8917, HP's TwinBonnie Mizuhara, Blackmusasabi, Serious Fan, Fae Child19, Kathlean Yuki, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Sarahamanda, Kittendragon, Yamia Ishtar, orlin, Mistress Vamp, Kira May Maxwell, AmethystSiri, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy! 

OOoOoOo

Anguished moaning could be heard distantly up ahead, as Harry and Hermione cautiously ventured through the secret passage under the Whomping Willow.

Coming up out of a trap door, the two found themselves in the most unlikely of places.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" Hermione asked.

Harry said nothing as he helped her out of the narrow hole. The moaning became louder and clearer once they reached the top landing of the constantly swaying decrepit old house.

A door was wide open.

Harry ran into room, grabbing the red head in there by the shoulders. "Where's the dog, Ron?"

Said person was trembling with fright and clutching his pet rat. With a quivering finger, Ron pointed behind them.

"He's the dog! He's an Animagus!"

Looking down at the dust covered wood floor, large footprints trailed to the broken creaking door as it swung closed to reveal a thin haggardly man with long oily black hair and raggedy beard. He stood motionless in front of the Gryffindors.

Blinded by rage, Harry attacked the man, wrestling him to the floor, drawing his wand.

A hacking laugh echoed throughout the shack. "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" the man asked, smiling and showing black rotting teeth.

The teen was at a crossroad. Here was the man responsible for his mother's death and also that of his godmother's. _He_ was the one who had caused him to be taken from his father. _He_ was the one who had caused him to be abused by people who were not his family.

Professor McGonagall and Minister Fudge's conversation with Madam Rosmerta instantly sprung into Harry's head from that day he (under his invisibility cloak), Draco, and Hermione were in Hogsmead...

"_**Remember when James realized that he was marked for death, he went into hiding. Few knew w**__**h**__**ere he was. One who did was Sirius Black**__** and he told You-Know-Who," Minerva rushed out, fluttered just remembering that awful night.**_

"_**And he also killed one of their friends**__**….**__** Peter Pettigrew," Fudge added, pouring himself and the professor a drink to calm their nerves**__** as well as **__**to **__**warm their bodies from the inside from the biting cold **__**outside**_

"_**Peter Pettigrew?" Rosmerta repeated. The name sounded familiar to her but she could put a face to it yet.**_

"_**Yes, Peter Pettigrew… A lump of boy, always trailing after James and Sirius," Minerva explained. **_

"_**Oh, yes, now I remember him. What happened?"**_

"_**Well, he tried to warn James that night**__** and might have managed had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black."**_

"_**Black was vicious**__**. H**__**e didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him! A finger! The only thing that we were able to find **__**left of him**__**."**_

"_**I don't believe it," Rosmerta exclaimed. Sirius would never do something as betray his best friend in such a cruel way. "What about Lily?"**_

_**Minerva shied away from talking about Lily. Things were still touchy with Fudge. She didn't support his decision about placing Harry with the Dursley's either**__** but she remained polite to him nonetheless.**_

"_**She and James were together…" And she left her sentence hang**__**ing**__** off**__**letting them take it however they wanted. **_

_**But Harry knew the truth there. Lily was his godmother; so what could be so bad about Sirius Black that he didn't know?**_

"_**Now, he wants to finish what he's started," Fudge interjected, handing Minerva her tumbler.**_

"_**And that's not the worse of it," Fudge continued, taking a sip of fire whiskey.**_

"_**What could be worse**__**" Rosmerta asked exasperated.**_

"_**This: Sirius Black was… and remains to this day… Harry Potter's godfather."**_

_**Harry ran out of the pub. It couldn't be true! No, Severus was his godfather. He heard so much about Sirius, what a wonderful man he was. There was no way possible!**_

"Harry, no!" Hermione yelled, which was followed by, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Harry was slowly pulled off the convict by Hermione and they cowered right alongside Ron, who was watching the events unfold.

"Well, well. Looking kind of ragged, Sirius. Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?" the man on the floor replied, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips.

The professor helped Sirius to his feet and was instantly embraced.

Sirius prattled on about 'I've found him' and 'let's kill him'. But Hermione stepped up with disbelieving eyes at the two men.

"No! I trusted you!" she shouted to Lupin then turned to Harry. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." She was nearly in tears.

Harry looked to his uncle. He just couldn't take any more lies. No one, not even Remus, bothered telling him about this very important fact! What else were they not telling him?

Remus cursed the young girl—all he could see now was the disappointment on Harry's dirty face. His affliction was never meant to have been found out in such an uncaring way.

Amazed at her finding out about his condition, he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"Well, well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age," Remus complimented.

"Enough talk, Remus! Let's kill him!" Sirius roared, effectively cutting all cross talk.

"Wait!" Lupin demanded of his friend.

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it, in Azkaban!"

Remus sighed. He was stalling. "One more minute, Sirius. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why. He's the reason they're dead," Harry stated, upset at Remus and Sirius and his father.

"No, Harry it wasn't him, I thought so too. It was someone until quite recently, I believed to be dead! Until you told me about the map," Lupin explained.

"The map… was lying then," Harry admitted not really buying into the story.

"The map never lies, Peter Pettigrew is alive! And he's right here in this room and one way or another I'm going to kill that lying son-of-a-bitch!"

However, the escapee didn't get his wish as another, "Expelliarmus!" was cast. Lupin's wand was gone as well.

The dark foreboding figure of Professor Octavious Snape stood at the threshold. Obsidian eyes a lit with fire at seeing his son-in-law.

"I knew I'd find you, Black."

oOoOoOo

Dinner was just beginning when the double doors were thrown open, causing a loud boom within the hall, and all chattering abruptly halted. The Headmaster, along with Minvera as well as the other professors, stood as three wizards walked briskly towards them.

Nothing could prepare the students or the school's staff for what Draco Malfoy did, as he ran not to who everyone thought his father, but instead straight to the man standing beside Lucius.

"Dragon? My precious Dragon, my how you have grown," James said, failing to keep his voice steady, falling to one knee and hugging Draco.

"Father always knew. Harry and I always knew…" the young Slytherin replied trailing off. He sniffled, fighting back his tears. "We never gave up hope of seeing you again."

"Draco, where's Harry?" James asked looking about the Great Hall failing to locate his other son. "Where's your brother?"

Just then the Black twins ran to their mother forgetting about where they were standing, speaking openly.

"MUM! MUM! Harry and Hermione are at the Shrieking Shack," Ori said drawing the adults' attention to the old yellow parchment.

Moving dots with names Harry Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Octavious Snape, and Peter Pettigrew were floating around the house shaped diagram of the Shrieking Shack.

Lucius, James, and Severus shared a look with one another as they heard the unmistakable sound of a werewolf howling. They, along with Albus and Minerva, glanced up to the enchanted ceiling of the hall.

The students around them wondered what was going on, as they too peered at the bewitched ceiling, which was now revealing a bright luminous full moon.

oOoOoOo

Octavious was not happy at being bested by a snot-nosed thirteen year old brat. He came thundering out of the secret passage grabbing Harry roughly by the arm intending on making the boy show him respect.

"There you are, Potter!" he snarled, but the boy was ignoring him, which pissed him off even further.

Only when he heard the ominous growling from behind him, did Snape turn around to realize why Harry and the other teens were not paying attention to him.

Shocked at seeing the large werewolf, Octavious immediately placed himself in front of the children, shielding them from harm. He and the teens were knocked down by the powerful paws of the feral werewolf.

The beast crouched low advancing toward them. Hermione was holding onto the Snape for dear life while Harry attempted to pull him out of striking range, when a grim jumped between them and the menacing grey werewolf.

The hackles were raised on the big black dog, its enormous head titled up showing white sharp teeth from an upturned lip.

Silva dripped from the sides of both animals mouths. In a flurry of growls and snarls, both gigantic beasts clashed, going for each others throats.

oOoOoOo

Running down the hill to the Whomping Willow, Lucius could see the small figures of Hermione behind Octavious. But Harry and Sirius was nowhere in sight.

The group of professors and parents surrounded them.

"Father, where is Harry and Sirius?" Severus franticly asked.

Coming to his senses, Octavious realized that his son was talking to him. "Harry chased that damn Lupin and Black—toward the lake, I believe."

Without another word Severus, with James right on his heels, took off running once again, leaving the others to tend to his father and kids.

oOoOoOo

A patranous, in the form of a large buck, paraded around the ice covered lake, forcing the Dementors to flee from their prey.

A messy haired boy collapsed beside the convict with his vision fading as he tried to focus on the mop of raven hair and hazel eyes. '

oOoOoOo

When Harry woke next, he was in the familiar bed of the hospital wing with Hermione standing over him. He instantly sat up.

"I saw my mum," Harry told his friend with hope.

Hermione looked kind of worried. "Harry...your mum is dead," she whispered, not really wanted to make him feel any worse.

"No, he isn't!"

_**He?**_ Hermione thought. Harry must've hit his head harder than Madame Pomfrey had originally thought.

"Now, Harry, you must be confused. Madame Pomfrey did say you suffered a blow to the head, and that might be affecting you."

Harry opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't seeing things. He paused as the towering figure of his father came into view with the one person he missed growing up.

"Mum?" Tears ran down his bruised and bandaged face. "Dad."

Hermione turned to see Lucius with another gentleman. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. The dementors did something to him—they've been affecting him since the start of term," Hermione explained, embarrassed.

But Lucius held up his hand. "It's quite alright, Miss Granger. I know that there were some facts kept from you about Harry's parentage. But believe me and Harry; it was not of our making."

The other young man sat on the other side of Harry's bed, grabbing one his hands.

Harry gazed into sparkling hazel eyes. "Hermione…" he sniffed. "I…I would like to introduce you to my mum…James Potter-Malfoy," Harry announced with pride, before succumbing to sleep again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Was it everything that you hoped for? I hope so! I wrestled with my muses for some time over this chapter.

So, now what? James is back! Does that mean that Harry is going to have a happy ending? And what about Severus? There was no mention of Sirius and him getting back together. Did Sirius get Kissed? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 18 oOoOo

"Albus, you are not condoning such misguided actions?"

"I did warn you, Cornelius, that you were making a grave mistake by removing young Harry from his father's care, and I also warned you to allow Sirius to remain here at Hogswarts under my supervision. It has been documented by Madame Pomfrey that you were informed that by removing Sirius from his soulmate it would result in Severus losing his child," Dumbledore said briefly pausing. "Need I go on, Cornelius?"


	21. Not an update

Hello my lovely readers!

Hope every one is doing well. Listen, I'm working very hard right now to get the next chapter out but I need your help. On my bio-page, I've posted a poll of various degrees on which way the plot should or shouldn't go for this fic.

Please take a few moments to vote. I will post a new question after I get an adequate response to previous questions to get an idea of what you (the reader) would like to see what happens next, so keep checking to see when one poll has closed and a different one has started. Your opinion is very important to me and would greatly appreciate any feedback that is given.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Very truly yours,

ArchNemesis


	22. Fudge Must Pay

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 18: Fudge must pay  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

**Notes**: Oh, my gosh! It's been quite some time since I've last updated and I apologize for such a long wait. I've been working on _Family_ and beta-reading as well as working on my yahoo group. I'm accepting members if any one is interested in joining. And let's not forget real life. But I ask that you (my fantastic and faituful readers) be patient with me. I will do my best to not take as long to post the next chapter. Well, enough of my endless chatter. Enjoy!

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

* * *

Special thank you to: Slytherin vs Gryffindor yahoo group, Merrymow, ladtiya, Lively48, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

Darkness.

It was dark. It was very dark and yet, it was also warm and quiet. No one could bother him here in this happy peaceful place. The Dementors must have left his cell to go off and torment some other poor soul.

Sirius stretched out in his bed, rubbing his head on the feather soft pillow.

**_Wait-a-minute! When did I acquire a bed?_** Sirius asked himself as he opened his eyes to assess where he was.

"Good morning, Siri."

**_That voice!_** He recognized that voice. The silky gentle tone traveled along his body, teasing all his nerve endings. Sirius stared into the darkest pair of eyes that had haunted his dreams.

"Sev…Severus?"

Black,luxurious long hair danced back and forth in affirmation.

"I must be dreaming. You look so stunning even after all these years. I've aged terribly and look horrid."

"I've glad that I still appeal to you, Siri, but like most soul bond mates, once the separated pair is reunited they are restored to the age they were originally at the time of separation. So, in actuality we're thirty-five years of age. However, we appear to be in our mid-twenties. You should see James and Lucius."

Sirius gawked at his husband—his young handsome husband. Then another thought came to him.

"Where are the kids? I want to see them." His kids must be big. The last Sirius saw the twins were when they were twelve months old. Would they even remember him? He doubt it, they were too little.

"They're in their respective houses, but there is something I must tell you first before I take you to see them."

Sitting up higher in the bed, Sirius took his lover's smooth hands into his own, giving Severus encouragement.

"When you were arrested, Dumbledore did everything that he could think of for you to remain here at the castle. Lucius tried as well to no avail. Fudge was hell bent on making sure you never saw the light of day—ever. Your being in Azkaban, accused of crimes you didn't commit, gave the Ministry of Magic free reign to seize our joint accounts as well as Regulus' accounts.

"The stress of taking care of the twins by myself, as well as keeping the Ministry off my back because of my involvement with You-Know-Who was too much for me to handle on my own so that I lost them."

Severus bowed his head to keep his composure, but it was difficult for him for he had never been able to express his emotions properly. Yet, he knew that he could let his guard down in front of his spouse.

"Lost who, love?" Sirius asked with such tenderness that Severus gave a heartfelt sigh and sniffled.

Looking back into grey eyes the Potion master replied, "I was five months pregnant with another set of twins. Poppy told that idiot Fudge what would happen if he took you away from me. He was the reason why. He bloody well knew that I was pregnant and he still sent you to Azkaban."

Severus was near hysterics. "Fudge killed our unborn children!"

oOoOoOo

For the days following Sirius Black's capture by Octavious Snape, Hogwarts had been in a state of absolute pandemonium. Howlers by the dozen dropped in every day at Dumbledore's place setting in the Great Hall from concerned parents and citizens.

Along with howlers for Remus as his lycanthropy was now known. Even worse, howlers were sent to Severus for the mere fact that he was married to a murderer, which didn't please You-Know-Who. His Dark mark burned constantly until the Headmaster had to put a binding spell over the hideous tattoo after Severus had passed out during one of his lectures.

On the third day, Fudge came calling with Dementors and Aurors after reassuring the wizarding community that Black would get Kissed, but he stated that would not happen if his office were inundated with people and owls.

So, here was Fudge standing in the middle of the Headmaster's bi-level office with his Aurors, seeing as the Dementors were no longer permitted to roam Hogwarts grounds after nearly killing Harry during a Quidditch match in the first term. Also along with the Minister of Magic were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Calhoun (Malfoy's lawyer), the Deputy Headmistress, and the convict, Sirius Black.

Fudge had to do a double take of Black and Snape. Both wizards were radiating (as what Fudge could only describe as) fire.

For starters, Snape no longer looked used and washed-out. Beautiful long black hair bounced whenever he moved his head. He smiled briefly at something Black whispered in his ear showing sparking blinding pearly white teeth. His skin glowed as if he was touched by the moon goddess, Artemis. Snape glanced momentarily at the Minister and the Aurors and they all had the same reaction, they gasped. Obsidian orbs trapped them within their inky depths. Whatever spell Snape cast their way was shattered as he focused back on his husband.

Just like Snape, Sirius was a beauty of heavenliness. Surely his prolonged stay in Azkaban would have withered his aristocratic good looks but no. Black was stunning in his rich flowing robes as he stood proudly next to Snape, carding his hand through curly raven locks. He must have said something indecent as Snape's cheeks were dusted a pretty rose.

Even Lucius Malfoy was a sight to behold. White-blond hair hung neatly off his shoulders, his eyes a dazzling silver-bluish color. Did they always standout? No, it must be the lighting in Dumbledore's office. No one's eyes could be that captivating, but they were.

**_Something's not right. What the devil is going on?_** Fudge pondered, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

The Minister found it very hard to concentrate on what the Headmaster was saying; his eyes kept wandering back to Snape and Black, and on occasion, Malfoy. Lucius sneered when he caught Fudge's wandering eyes. The man coughed but didn't dare look Malfoy's way for some time.

"…so you see, Cornelius, this will no doubt have negative repercussions," Dumbledore finished.

He didn't quite understand what was said, so Fudge just went for his usual response, "You can't be serious?!"

"No, I'm Sirius. He's Albus." Muffled giggles broke out around the office but Fudge didn't find Sirius' little snide comment humorous in the least.

"What Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to say is that you, personally I might add, prosecuted a wizard without due process or a trial for the murders of 13 Muggles, James Potter-Malfoy and Lily Evans. On top of that, you lied to the Wiszengamot about Harry being safer with Miss Evan's sister then with his own father, when in fact he was not," Calhoun stated as a matter of fact but was just getting started. Pulling out a stack of legal parchments he then handed them over to Fudge.

"What's this?"

"You, Cornelius Fudge, are hereby served to appear in court as stated. You are being sued by the Malfoy and Black families for child endangerment, wrongful imprisonment, personal pain and suffering and anything else I can string your arse up on."

Needless to say, Dumbledore and Minerva were quite impressed with the young wizard.

"You can't talk to me like I'm some commoner! I'm the Minister of Magic! How dare you!"

"No, Fudge, how dare you take away a child barely one year old from his father and place him with people who didn't know one damn thing about rearing wizard! How dare you send an innocent man to prison without hearing all the facts! How dare you cause undo suffering to both of these families!

"And don't tell me that you were doing it for the greater good. You weren't thinking about Harry or Severus. They were the ones who suffered the most out of all this! You're just about as bad as Voldemort. At least that manic has an excuse—you don't. My clients and I will see you in court. Good-day, Minister."

Calhoun wound up the end of his tirade by dismissing Fudge as if he were a wayward child. The Minister sputtered disbelievingly.

"Albus, you are not condoning such misguided actions?"

"I did warn you, Cornelius, that you were making a grave mistake by removing young Harry from his father's care, and I also warned you to allow Sirius to remain here at Hogwarts under my supervision, but you did not, and as a result Harry has been subjected to physical, emotional, and verbal abuse. Mr. Black's mind has been literally raped by the Dementors.

"His abrupt incarceration led to the miscarriage of his husband's second pregnancy. It has been documented by Madame Pomfrey, that you were informed that by removing Sirius from his soul mate, it would result in Severus losing their child." Dumbledore paused to peer at Fudge over his half-moon glasses with an all-knowing eye. "Need I go on, Cornelius?"

Fudge sighed in defeat. The Aurors behind him could only gape at the man in charge of the Wizarding Law Enforcement. Was this someone they wanted over the welfare of the people? Just listening to Headmaster Dumbledore and the attorney, the answer would be no. The British wizarding community did not need somebody like Fudge in office. They already had a madman running about, they didn't need two!

So, with that in mind, the Aurors gently escorted a protesting Fudge from the school along with the Dementors.

oOoOoOo

A week later, the preliminary hearing was held. Calhoun had advised Lucius to keep James at home. His spouse was their trump card and Calhoun wasn't going to show his hand just yet. He also advised Sirius to stay at home, since he was still considered a convicted murderer. It was for the best.

With Albus and Poppy's testimonies, it should be enough to go to trial and get Fudge thrown out of office.

By the end of the preliminary, Fudge stormed out of the court arena. The Judge could not deny what was presented as actual or not could he dismiss the allegations that were entered to him and the Wizengamot. A court date was scheduled for next month.

The Malfoys and the Blacks couldn't be any happier.

oOoOoOo

Currently, James was in the kitchen of his new home making dinner when Lucius and Lucien arrived. His father-in-law had been out it for a while. The man looked dreadful; James had never seen Lucien this unkempt. Apparently, Octavious had knocked Lucien upside the head with one of the Headmaster's freestanding doodads. The Potions master hit his friend so hard that Lucien was unconscious for a few days, but the older Slytherin wouldn't have it any other way.

None of them told Lucius of the real reason why Octiavious had struck his father—that would open a whole another can of worms. And they knew without a doubt that Lucius would hunt Narcissa down and kill her for what she had done to his son.

Dumbledore did spin a lovely story that Narcissa was there at the school and she had wanted to see Draco, but Lucien had intervened and they had gone for each other's throats. The main point was that Octavious did what he had to do to keep Lucien from casting that Unforgivable.

"Hello, James," Lucien greeted weakly, amazed that the young man before him was cooking. "You know, we do have house elves to do that sort of thing."

"Hi! And yes, I know, but I needed to do something, I hope you don't mind," James said pulling a tray of dinner rolls out from the stove. The former Gryffindor always went to the kitchen when he was bothered by something and couldn't simply rest. And cooking was the best therapy for him.

Standing behind his husband, ignoring his father, Lucius leaned in to whisper in James' ear. "I do hope you have enough." Then he reached around to lift one of the lids revealing a rich red sauce bubbling merrily away in an extremely large stockpot.

Looking back over his shoulder, James asked, "Um… that depends on how many people I should expect. Last I checked, only you, Lucien and I were having dinner together, but I have enough for at least ten. Why?" James said as he chopped onions then garlic along with celery and a variety of bell peppers.

Lucien watched his son-in-law with rapt interest as he gracefully moved around the kitchen with ease. Never before had he seen someone work with such finesse and style—even the house elves were clumsy at preparing the food with the use of magic no less. But James was all hands on—no magic whatsoever.

"Sirius and Severus will be joining us."

James stopped his chopping and placed his cutting knife next to his work board. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Are they okay?" he asked, wiping the water from his eyes with the back of his hand.

Instantly, Lucius was by his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Shh, there's no need to cry, love," he soothed. His father had taken his leave to give them privacy.

"I'm crying because the onions are strong."

Pulling away from his shorter spouse, Lucius blinked before feeling the burning sting of the powerful bulb. Laughter rang out in the wide-open kitchen for the first time in over thirteen years.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How is that? So, Calhoun got the ball rolling on Fudge. Did you love how he took over and told Fudge off? Want to see what Calhoun does to Fudge in the court? Well, to find out you need to stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 19 oOoOo

"I've decided that after the twins' last year at Hogwarts, I'm resigning my post."

"Why, Severus?" James asked setting his cup down.

"Yes, Severus, tell us why?" Lucius was curious as well.

"I'm tired, Lucius. My cover as spy is now blown for the mere fact that Voldemort found out about my marriage to Sirius, no thanks to that Skeeter woman," Severus explained.


	23. Lovers

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 19: Lovers  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Special thank you to: Slytherin_vs_Gryffindor yahoo group, TKPWAOEK, Stoic-Genius, Ladytiya, faith bonksie, arwin-urban, Merrymow, Blue-angellady2004, selfproclaimedbeauty05, Helewisetran, Kathleen Yuki, hunt4me, CelticHeiressFiona, greenseeker65, SweetStrawberryShortCake, yaeko, Bonnie Mizuhara, elwing59, yaoiandcoffeeaddict, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Potterdownthestreet, Sarahamanda, Hermione Jean Potter, Yamia Ishtar, Celestialuna, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

The weekend was over too soon, but Severus and Sirius remained at the manor since Severus' father, Octavious, was still teaching his classes, so he informed the headmaster that he would return for the upcoming school year.

All four friends sat in the parlor drinking tea (well, Lucius was tossing back shots of Fire Whiskey) discussing the strange turn of events.

"I've decided that after the twins last year at Hogwarts, I'm resigning my post," Severus said while holding his tumbler aloft in his hand.

"Why Severus?" James asked**,** setting his cup down on his lap.

"Yes, Sev, why? This is not like you. I know that you love teaching, regardless of how many times you complain about the little monsters," Lucius added, just as curious as well. He refilled his and Sirius' glasses with the strong smelling brown liquid.

"I'm tired, Lucius. I-my cover as a spy is blown for the mere fact that Voldemort found out about my marriage to Sirius—no thanks to that Skeeter woman," Severus explained**,** but James noticed how the other wizard shook when he mentioned the evil dark Lord.

Placing his now empty cup on the serving table between him and Sirius; James walked up to the tall Potions master. "What did _he_ do to you?"

"Nothing," Severus answered quickly, not looking his friend in the eye.

The former Gryffindor turned pleading eyes to his best friend.

"That sick fuck tried to force himself on Severus to get him…" Sirius couldn't finish his sentence. He choked on them. But he didn't have to say anything. They all knew what Voldemort was capable of—he wanted Severus to conceive an heir, but with Severus being stronger than Voldemort had anticipated, the Potions professor was able to escape with his life.

You-Know-Who's plan to have Severus carry his tainted seed failed, which Sirius (and Severus) was most grateful for. But the teacher was now a marked man. Every Death Eater in England would be on the look-out for him; and Sirius was not going to risk his husband's life by keeping him exposed—not after getting him back.

oOoOoOo

Once settled into bed and after their good-byes to Sirius and Severus, James watched Lucius working on last minute reports for the school governors. A review was coming up in regards to Lupin's return for next term, and with his own trial set at the start of the summer holidays, Lucius was spreading himself thin and it showed.

Climbing out of bed, James silently made his way over to his lover, easing his arms around Lucius' neck and shyly rubbing his taut chest with slightly shaky fingers. He was nervous. James knew what he was missing with Lucius. He was no longer content to 'sleep' next to his husband.

"Go to bed, Jay. I am almost finished with these repo- Hey! Give those back!"

But James was not playing fair. He held the parchments out of reach—barely as Lucius tried to grab them back. The desk rattled. The chair was knocked over. In the end they tumbled to the bed, the headboard banging loudly against the wall. James swiftly scooted up the bed to deposit the parchments in the side table drawer. He was seized by the ankle and pulled toward the end of the massive bed.

Lucius covered James' body with his own, staring deeply into dancing hazel orbs. He lowered his head to place a kiss on James' brow, but was surprised when James tilted his head up to receive the kiss on the lips before taking the hint and settling in for the night.

Since reuniting, Lucius restrained himself from engaging in any type of sexual activity with James—knowing that the younger wizard would feel uncomfortable. Lucius**,** (being the gentleman that he was), even went as far as to assign James to a guest room down the hall from the master suite until they had re-acquainted themselves with each other.

However, on the second night of James' stay at the manor, the former Gryffindor meandered his way through the endless semi-lit hallways of the Malfoy ancestral home to where Lucius was sleeping. The latter was so pleasantly surprised to wake the following morning with his husband beside him, slumbering soundly, that Lucius didn't make James leave to go back to his own bed, and when it happened again Lucius gave up, and from that night onward allowed the messy haired man to stay.

Not only did James continue to sleep in the same bed with Lucius, but also he (James) was initiating more physical contact. Over the span of a few days, James was growing confident with his touches. Lucius allowed his husband to feel him. James was familiarizing himself with his husband's body, until one night (like any other night), James pressed his flat firm stomach into Lucius' back while arching his hips to let the blond feel his burgeoning erection, letting the ex-Slytherin know that he craved more than just being platonic bed partners.

Yet, Lucius politely refused to engage in anything more than heavy petting.

During the lonely years of not having James with him, Lucius learned to ignore his sexual urges; even now Lucius walked an extremely fragile line ofnot becoming intimate with his soul mate again to strengthen their bond that was currently weak.

And tonight, James was not going to deny himself or his husband any longer.

Not being shy at all, his voice low and husky with passion, James whispered into the pure-blood's ear, "_Make love to me, Lucius._" With unhurried steady hands, Lucius turned over to remove both his and James sleeping pants. Lucius placed tender kisses to his husband's neck as questing fingers traveled along silky smooth skin to cup the firm mounds of James' bare behind. He rolled his hips, rubbing his own erection along side James' cock causing jolts of fire to flare-up in their bodies.

James shivered with desire when Lucius teased his penis with his rotating hips. James needed more than just simple teasing of his flesh. He needed… more… he wanted to feel whole.

James sucked in a gulp of air at the gentle prodding of a long slender digit as it disappeared into his body and did not even realize that Lucius had managed to retrieve the small crystal phial of scented lubricant from his side of the bed.

"Mm-hmm," James managed to gasp out as another finger joined the first then a third slipping in, stretching his tight passage.

All too soon, James was pushing down on those digits. Unable to hold out, least he would come, Lucius removed his fingers and poured oil on his rapidly red member.

James tensed a little at feeling the mushroom head of his husband's erection as Lucius slowly worked his way in.

So long…

It's been so long since Lucius had been intimate with James. The blond sensed his young partner's un-easiness. "Relax, Jay, and let me love you."

As carefully as he possibly could, Lucius inched his way into the delicious moistened hidden entrance. They groaned in pleasure.

Lucius stilled himself from wanting to lose control. He allowed James time to adjust to the intrusion. Lucius knew that it hurt and it could not be helped—thirteen years was a very long time without having any type of penetration. A few tears escaped from James as his breathing deepened as he gave into Lucius' first thrust.

They were truly together.

Lucius pulled them into an upright position cradling his lover in his lap. James grabbed onto strong shoulders for leverage and rode Lucius. Sweat glistened off heated skin. The lovers' only focus was each other. James head tilted back, exposing his throat. Lucius licked and sucked the delicate column of flesh that was offered to him..

Using one hand, Lucius teased and pinched his husband's responsive nipples then alternated. James arched his back further from the tingling current it caused in his body, thus moving himself closer to Lucius, trapping his manhood in between the scrumptious friction their bodies created. Lucius bit down on the cord of muscle of James' shoulder, drawing blood, lapping the succulent liquid.

The Gryffindor ceased all movement and came, coating their stomachs with his essence. Several plunges upward combined with the clenching sensation around his manhood, Lucius grunted out his release far in his lover's pulsating canal.

Neither James nor Lucius moved from their vertical position—wanting to stay linked for a long as they could. Both wizards were content to stay wrapped around each other. Once their breathing was back to normal and their bodies stopped twitching from their completion, James and Lucius situated themselves in bed for the night.

Small bursts of magic could still be seen in their bedchamber as the aftermath of their lovemaking was slowly coming to an end.

James felt alive for the first time since returning back home with his husband. He snuggled closer to Lucius—not minding in the least of the drying come on his bare stomach or what was leaking out of his hole. Obviously, Lucius didn't mind either as there was soft even breathing was the only sound the blond was making.

The silent between them was comfortable and they knew that everything else would fall into place when the time came. They would take one step at a time together, face their fears together, and above the many trials that were to come Lucius would make sure to keep his family together.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I thought that it would be nice to have Lucius and James have a real reunion of sorts. Tell me what you think. And what about Sev and Siri? Sirius has yet to meet his almost grown kids and James still hasn't seen Draco or Harry. What will happen once they see each other? Don't know? Well, stay turned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 20 oOoOo

"James Potter is dead! I don't know what kind of trick you're playing at, Calhoun-"

"Trick? Are you mad? Let me assure you and every one here—this is no trick."


	24. Alive and Well

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 20: Alive and Well  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: Slytherin_vs_Gryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Notes: I would like to thank each and everyone who had participated in the recent polls. The results were more than sufficient for my muses to plot this chapter. I hope you like it.

Remus and Regulus' children:

Samatha (Sam) 13, girl

Amarantha (Am) 10, girl

Rémy 4, boy

Renatus (Rene) 3., boy

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

As with most pure-blood wizarding families, they prided themselves on their children. And Octavious Snape was no different. Although his relationship had been a bit strained with Severus, he had come to respect his son as a man with a level head, despite some of the poor choices Severus had made throughout his life. Since Octavious couldn't prevent Severus from being bonded to Sirius Black, he and his wife had decided to give Severus one of the Snape properties as a wedding gift—to make up for lost time, among other things.

The five story splendid manor was a gift from Severus' parents, in recompense for their lack of love and attention to him while he grew-up. They had their own way of showing Severus how much he meant to them. Severus for the most part was distant from his parents,even though he had followed in his father's footsteps and become a potion maker—first class with only his father as his rival.

His father was a hard man to get along with and his mother cowered in fear of Octavious. Even in Octavious' worse moods, his mother would at the very least protect Severus from his father's wrath. And Severus had never been so happy as when he had received his acceptance letter into Hogwarts. Needless to say, Severus' beginning years were nothing for him to write home about. He had been constantly picked on by his peers of his own house and the annoying Gryffindor group, the Marauders.

By Severus' second year, he had been recognized by an extremely handsome blond by the name of Lucius Malfoy. Although Lucius stayed out of Severus' and the Marauders' arguments, the blond would aid him when Severus needed pay back against them. Most of Severus' anger was toward one Sirius Orion Black. Even then, Lucius had told Severus, "_You know, Severus, this little rivalry you have going on with Black will turn into something… more._"

The Malfoy heir had beenin his final year when he had imparted that bit of news to his best friend. Severus had merely scoffed at the idea that there would ever be anything more between Black and himself, other than them simply trying to hex each other. Besides, Severus was only fourteen at the time and he hadn't held any type of romanic interest for anyone, except for the love of his potions. Nevertheless, Severus wouldn't understand his friend's words of 'wisdom' until a year or two later. To this very day, Severus would never admit that Lucius had been correct in his assumption about him and Black.

Once Poppy had declared Severus mentally fit to live on his own, he and the twins had moved into the manor. She checked on him and his children quite frequently. Poppy made a promise to thedown trodden Potions maker that when the time came, she would support him. (

Severus paused in his thinking, fast forwarding a bit to more recent events. No matter what happened, Severus swore to himself that he would not let anything hurt his family and friends, which led him to be Harry's Secret-Keeper.

After Lucius had nearly killed Vernon and Fudge, Dumbledore had Severus keep Harry hidden. None knew where he spent his summers, nor did they know where he stayed over the holidays either. Harry always went to the Headmaster's office and left from there; returning within a week of the new school year. As Harry's end of terms always ended with a bang, Severus just knew that the following year wouldn't be any different.

oOoOoOo

When Harry woke he was back in his spacious bedroom at Snape manor. The dark drapes and coverings of the canopy were a dead give-a-way. He loved the room his godfather had placed him in. It had its own bathroom, complete with a pool size tub, but Harry didn't like all the mirrors as it showed how skinny and underdeveloped he was. The sinks even had gold taps. The room was large enough to hold a dining table with two matching chairs; a China tea set chart was always on stand-by for whenever he wanted a warm drink for himself.

When Harry first arrived, he was scared to touch anything as he was taught that he didn't deserve nice things. It was embarrassing the first night in the room—Snape came to check on him only to find the bed empty and discovered that Harry had tucked himself away in the armoire. Surprisingly enough, Snape had lifted Harry out of the dark confines of the wardrobe and gently laid him in bed.

Being a maternal male, Severus knew exactly what Harry needed since James was not there, the Potions master filled that void of offering Harry a safe environment. Severus for his part, stayed with Harry until he became used to living in the manor.

Not many knew of his location, and Harry was extremely grateful for that peace of mind, he just wished that he could have contact with his brother or at the very least his father and grandfather. Harry relaxed, snuggling down into the plush comforter and bed linen, knowing that he was safe and beyond the Minister's reach.

He didn't remember much after the Dementor attack, buthe insisted to Hermione he had seenhis mother. But it couldn't have been true. His father would have said something or the Headmaster would have told him, or maybe Snape would have mentioned that his mother was alive and well. However, Harry's mind was muddled with confusing thoughts, tiring him again, but no sooner had Harry started to doze back off to sleep his door opened.

"Good morning, young man," said the light alto voice.

Unable to make out who was standing next to his bed, Harry fumbled to put his glasses on to bring everything into focus.

Wide disbelieving eyes fell upon the last person that he thought he would see again. That meant Harry wasn't dreaming. He had seen his mother when he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts!

"Mum?"

"Yes, Harry," James replied,then found himself with an armful of his thirteen-year-old son, crying.

(Sobbing) "I knew you were alive—I just knew. Oh, Mum! It's really you," Harry cried on James' shoulder.

"Shh… shh… It's okay, Harry. I'm right here," James softly whispered, gently patting his son on the back, offering as much comfort as he could to his teen-aged son.

Harry finally calmed himself and pulled away. He looked at his mother with bright green eyes.

"Wh-Harry, your eyes-what happened to them?"

The young Gryffindor's face instantaneously turned red, ashamed that he no longer possessed his stunning quicksilver eyes. "That git Fudge, mum. When I was little he had some wizards cast some kind of spell on me—it changed me—made me look like this-"

"The Wizengamot was wholeheartedly convinced by Fudge that Harry was your and Lily's son and placed a paternity concealment charm on him," Lucius explained,coming fully into Harry's room and sitting down on the other side of the canopy bed.

"How? I mean anyone could look at him could tell he's your son, Lucius."

"Whatever Lily did to protect Harry from that Killing Curse that night fused with his magic. Lily's magic is a part of him; so naturally, when a paternity test was done it was based on…"

"Harry's magical core," James summed up.

"Correct! Lily's magic was so powerful that our magical signature barely read. With you being Harry's mother, your strain of magical properties manifested before mine," Lucius replied, remembering how Severus and Madame Pomfrey reconstructed the test. Lily's name surfaced first within minutes, then James' name floated to top of the magic contained sphere and lastly, Lucius name appeared an hour later.

The blond was brought back to the conversation when James said, "Why wasn't a blood test requested?"

"Fudge felt that there was no need," Lucius sneered. "What was the point of performing a blood test when a magical one worked just as well?"

James turned tear filled hazel eyes to his son. "I'm so, so sorry, Harry. This is my entire fault."

"You are so damn right on that account," Lucius snapped.

Turning to stare at his husband, James was on his feet. "I didn't plan on getting mugged that night and how was I to know that I should have brought my wand with me?"

"No, I don't mean that—I mean this!" Lucius shoved a piece of parchment right under his spouse's nose. James sucked in a breath of air, shakily sitting back down on the bed.

"I… I forgot to change my Will," James dejectedly said.

"An inconvenient oversight, yes, but the damage has been done to our son and to this family," Lucius said.

"Mum, Dad," Harry tried to stop them from arguing, but he was ignored.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" James hissed, fuming about what his husband had said to him.

"Lily's so-called sister allowed our son to be abused for thirteen bloody years! That bitch and her fat arse husband nearly killed our son with their hatred of anything magical! Not only that, Severus lost the next line of Black's heirs-"

"What about me and the child I lost because of this!"

Lucius was stunned at learning hewould have been a father for a third time. "You were pregnant?"

"STOP IT! Just stop, please," Harry was on the verge of crying again.

James and Lucius were so taken aback by Harry's outburst, that they now realized what had been said.

"This isn't your fault, Mum. This is all Fudge's fault—he didn't listen to Dad or Grandpa or Professor Dumbeldore—he is the reason that I had a miserable childhood. And he is the reason why Uncle Sev is… um, snarky—not you. I'm just glad that you're home and we can be a proper family."

Both adults stared at their son, amazed at how mature Harry was atjust thirteen.

"We apologize, Harry for fighting in front of you, that was wrong of us," James said guiltily.

"That's okay, mum, but I think you and dad need to talk. I'm going back to sleep. All the day's excitement has worn me out," Harry declared. He promptly rolled over and was back in dreamland.

Standing, Lucius pulled James to his side, draping an arm around his waist. Since it was Saturday, Harry could afford to lounge in. Draco, Orion and Sheridan would be at the manor in a couple of hours for dinner.

The Malfoy couple left their son's room, quietly shutting the door behind them. Waiting outside Harry's chambers were Sirius and Severus.

"You know, if you two yelled a little bit louder, I'm quite sure our neighbors in Scotland could have heard you," Severus smartly said to the couple.

They glowered at the Potions master, but made no comment on the remark, knowing full well that Severus spoke the truth.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lucius asked his friend. "Shouldn't you be terrorizing or at the very least, torturing the students at Hogwarts?"

"We live here—OUCH! That bloody hurts, Siri."

Sirius elbowed his husband in the ribs.

"Calhoun firecalled, the hearing has been moved to this coming Monday. He wants you, James, and Harry there," Severus answered still rubbing the sport where Sirius jabbed him.

"I don't want Harry exposed to what will be a media circus," James admitted. "Because that's what it will be! It's bad enough to find out that Harry's been made an icon as the 'boy-who-lived'—who thought of that codswallop?"

"Jamie, I know you didn't just ask that question," Sirius said,slapping his friend on the back.

"Oh, don't tell me… Fudge?"

"You got it," Sirius answered,smirking as he stood next to James.

"But, love, we may not have a choice. If Calhoun thinks that this will help our case then Harry will have to be there," Lucius replied, escorting his mate down the hall toward the stairs, continuing with their conversation.

James allowed Lucius and Severus to pass him as he pondered of actually consenting to Harry to be in court. It was bad enoughto have his son subjected to being placed under a parental charm for his 'own good',but to be under scrutiny again... The former Gryffindor sighed, everything was happening so fast.

"Where's Moony? Is he all right?" James attentively inquired. Lucius hadn't been very forthcoming with any useful information on his friend and James thought it was best if he just asked Sirius.

Sirius walked James to the room he was sharing with Lucius and closed the door behind him. Lucius and Severus proceeded to the sitting parlor for drinks while waiting for the arrival of their children.

"He resigned his post as the Dark Arts professor when the Ministry got wind of his altercation with Octavious. Personally, I think Wormtail told someone at the Ministry. At any rate, Dumbledore has been doing his best to keep Remus, but the school governors, minus Lucius, won't budge on wanting him sacked. Ever since that thing with the Chamber of Secrets, the governors don't trust Lucius—not that I blame them, though. Lucius is not a wizard to be crossed. My brother and his family are now living at Number 12."

"You're kidding! Padfoot, please tell me-"

"'Fraid not, mate. Regulus stays at home with the little ones, Am, Rémy, and Rene. Am will be starting Hogwarts in September, joining Sam, but…"

"But they still need money to survive," James vented, appalled at hearing about his friends living conditions. Everything went straight to hell in a hand basket while he was out of touch for the last thirteen years, obviously.

"Remus works odd jobs to keep food on the table and they just found out that Regulus is expecting again," Sirius said in a hushed tone.

"What happened to Regulus' trust fund? That-"

"That was seized by the Ministry along with mine and every other Black account in Gringott's when I was thrown into Azkaban. Remember, Jim, I'm _the_ Black heir; Regulus wouldn't get a thing unless I died, but since I have at least one male heir the family fortune goes to Orion. The Ministry can't get their grubby paws on Number Twelve or the money or sell any property, simply because of the blood wards. If nothing else, my family was smart enough to put _that_ type of protection on what they owned."

"Oh, Sirius, what are we going to do?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. _You_ my friend aregoing to take a nap and wait for Draco and the twins. Then we're going to have a nice family dinner. Let Calhoun worry about the legal stuff and I'll deal with the Ministry when the time comes," Sirius advised, directly sending James to bed and snuffing out the candles, engulfing the room in semi-darkness.

Yawning a bit, James complied. "Wake me when they get here?"

"Of course, mate."

oOoOoOo

Through the years, Octavious managed his anger a bit better and Severus at least couldadmit that after he had bonded with Sirius and gave birth to the twins, his parents were a little bit more caring. And being grandparents, they spoiled the twins to no end.

Severus owled his father asking if they could visit; and possible stay a while,in order for Sirius to get to know the twins. Octavious' answer was immediate…

_Dear Severus,_

_While I hold no love for Sirius, I do understand the importance of him of reacquainting himself with Orion and Sheridan. It was unfair to him to miss out on the important years of their lives__**, **__a__s__well as not being fair __on__you __for__ having to raise two infants by yourself. You have made me proud, son. Besides, I will always welcome my grandchildren at any given time. I know that it may sound harsh_,_ but I do what I can to make sure that they are happy_, _and if that means allowing your spouse here under my roof then so be it. But know this; I am aware of the type of affect Black has on you. I see it in your eyes every time you look at him or when someone says his name. You love him and there is nothing wrong with that. And I'm sorry that it took me this long to figure that out._

_Your mother and I look forward to having you and your family here._

_Always,  
Octavious Tobias Snape_

The young Potions master nearly fell out of his chair once he was finished reading the letter from his father. Although Octavious didn't come out and say that he loved Severus, the man did hint at it. And that made Severus smile.

"And you're smiling… why?" Lucius asked as he downed his shot of Firewhiskey.

"My father responded to my letter of letting us visit," Severus said, slipping the letter back into the envelope.

A dark, finely shaped brow rose in question.

"Don't give me that look, Lucius. I want Sirius and the kids to get away from all this madness. And I need a break of sorts myself."

"Indeed. You haven't been looking quite like yourself, Severus. Is everything-"

"I'm fine, Lucius, really. I'm just tired." Lucius noticed the darkening blush on his friend's cheeks.

"I see. Well, if that's the case then maybe Jay and I should retire back at Malfoy manor. My father would love the company," Lucius teased.

"Don't be an arse, Lucius. I'm sure that you didn't put off on reaffirming your marital bond with James once you retrieved him from wherever he'd been living for the last thirteen years," Severus taunted.

The ex-Slytherin wisely kept his mouth closed. Lucius was not going to admit to not taking his husband straight to bed, although the impulse raged greatly to claim James as his again, Lucius hadremained absolute by keeping his lover at an arm's length. It was James who hadjumped him after being home for nearly a week.

Obviously, it was the same for Severus. Sirius probably couldn't hold out a moment longer. After seeing how stunning Severus looked, Lucius probably would have had him stretched out in the potions classroom too. Fortunately for Severus, he wasn't Lucius' type or else Lucius would have claimed the dark-eyed beauty when he first met Severus.

"Well, my friend, I shall see you in the morning," Lucius said, leaving the younger wizard to his thoughts.

"Good night, Lucius," Severus replied, sitting back down behind his desk, reviewing notes of his most recent potion that was currently brewing in his lab.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: So, how was that?

I do apologize for this extremely late update. I've been had these chapters wrote out since the summer, but my computer had crashed and I have not be able to fix it or purchase a new one. So, please be patient with me. Thank you.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 21 oOoOo

"If the tribunal and defense would pay close attention at the branch of Lucius Malfoy—you will see what has been hidden for fourteen long years," Calhoun stated.

The scroll floated by each member of the Wizengamot and all gave a startled gasp.


	25. Outcome

Give me one more chance  
Chapter 21: Outcome  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

W A R N I N G: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships WILL contain. So, if you are AGAINST such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been WARNED.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: Slytherin_vs_Gryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Notes: I would like to thank each and everyone who had participated in the recent polls. The results were more than sufficient for my muses to plot this chapter. I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

_Day one of Hearing Proceedings: L. Malfoy, petitioner versus C. Fudge, respondent_

The atrium at the Ministry of Magic was bustling with reporters and civilians, as well as the usual employees running around the Ministry doing their odd jobs of delivering parchments and packages, and other official business.

The press was tipped off that Lucien and Lucius Malfoy would be in attendance in court on a case they had appealed on for many times in the past and were repeatedly denied—the legal custody of James and Lily Potter's son, Harry Potter.

In an impulsive move, Lucius visibly held James' hand in a firm grip, while attempting to shield James' face from the cameras, and James in-turned kept his head lowered in order not to have direct contact with anyone, so as to prevent a clear picture of him. Harry and Draco were right behind them, mimicking their parents in avoiding having their picture taken and ignoring all the prying questions that were being verbally hurled at them.

Following the Malfoy family was Severus with Sirius in disguise under James' or rather Harry's, invisibility cloak; with Calhoun walking alongside the Malfoy patriarch, Lucien. Both were in a deep discussion about what would happen and how the proceedings would go, and whether the case would be in their favour.

The media, like bloodhounds, were sniffing for a story about the enigmatic Malfoy heir, Lucius. Never had the wizarding world seen him out in public or his father for that matter, with anyone after his divorce from Narcissa Black and the supposed love affair he had with James Potter. And here for the first time in nearly thirteen years, Lucius Malfoy shows up with a man, who may or may not be his lover.

"_Mr. Malfoy, is it true that this is your new lover, despite all your claims of being James Potter's soul mate?"_

Another half-wit reporter interjected over the first imbecile, _"Mr. Malfoy, could you tell the press how long you've been having an affair with this bloke, knowing the repercussions of violating your supposed bond to James Potter?"_

As much as Lucius wanted to address the dunderheads, he kept on walking, ushering his sons and James, (who people didn't recognize without his trademark short messy hair and circular bifocals) into chambers.

Severus had to erect a shield around them and Sirius or they would have been pelted with rotten food. Lucien lashed out at the resentful crowd and rebounded the smelly produce back to the throwers.

Hopefully after today, the circus would be over and life could return to some type of normalcy.

oOoOoOo

Fate, it seemed was a cruel heartless bitch, in Lucius' opinion. How was it possible to get the same judging wizard who took his son away from him? Lucius visibly bristled.

"Calm yourself, Lucius. You're projecting your magic like last time and it would not bode well if you attack Fudge again. The Wizengamot will not favor you if you cannot control your temper. Let Calhoun handle them—it is, after all, what you pay him for, is it not?" Lucien slyly said to his only son.

Leaning forward, toward his father-in-law, James said in awe, "He attacked Fudge?"

"Oh, yes, and believe me, if it wasn't for the fact that we were here in court, I would have let him. But that wouldn't have been a wise decision considering we were trying to keep Harry with us," Lucien replied.

"And yet…"

"And yet, we still lost my grandson because of Fudge's self serving ego," Lucien sadly answered. Both sat back once the judge entered and took his seat.

The court was called to order with both counsels stating the claims against each other's clients. As it turned out, Fudge retained Anton Borham, a rival of Calhoun's father and their firm. The wizard was unorthadox in his practice and usually bribed the jury to get his clients from either being executed or being sent to Azkaban. But not this time, this time Borham couldn't pay a full tribunal to allow Fudge the liberties of doing what he did to the Malfoy and Black families.

"This is a preliminary hearing of Lucius Alexander Malfoy versus Cornelius Oswald Fudge. And Severus Tobias Snape-Black versus Cornelius Oswald Fudge. Are all parties present?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Calhoun and Borham answered.

"Right… Mr. Calhoun, you may present your arguments to the tribunal of why we should grant your client, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, full custody of the minor, Harrison James Potter."

"Your Honor, Harrison James Potter, has been abused by his godmother's sister and family since his time of placement, when Harrison was twenty-four months in the year 1982."

"OBJECTION!" Borham shouted.

"This is a hearing, Mr. Borham, not a trial. Objection overruled. Please continue, Mr. Calhoun."

"In addition, I have some startling evidence to prove that James Harold Potter fully intended for his son to live with his sire, Lucius Malfoy."

"Mr. Calhoun, for the record it had been established that the child in question was to remain in the care of his mother's family," the judge stated as he reviewed previous notes and documents.

"Indeed, Your Honor, but Lily Evans is not the child's mother and you, yourself did state that Miss Evans was the child's godmother in the original hearing in June of 1982 and I quote, "I have no other choice than to award legal guardianship to Harry's godmother's sister, Petunia Dursley." Calhoun then handed out copies of the transcripts to Borham and the judge.

Then he continued with the opening argument, "And as you also know, same sex partners are quite capable of reproducing regardless if they are male or female."

Adjusting his spectacles on his face, the judge sighed. "This offers us no proof whatsoever that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were bonded at his untimely death, Mr. Calhoun. I'm afraid that the judgment remains. Mr. Borham-"

"Even if I have James Potter's testament as proof, Your Honor?"

"Your Honor, my colleague is grasping at straws. The wizarding world knows that James Potter died that night when his house was attacked by the notorious Sirius Black in Godric's Hollow on 31st October, 1981'. Furthermore, a magical core exam was conducted by Potions master, Professor Severus Snape and Healer, Madame Poppy Promfey. The results showed that Lily and James Potter were indeed said minor's parents," Borham argued.

"Lily is not Harry's mother!"

Enough was enough but Lucius remained quiet watching the circus. Quicksilver orbs danced with pleasure as the tribunal murmured among each other.

"You are in contempt, young man. Please sit down or you'll be removed from this courtr-"

"NO! We should never be here! I will not allow my family and friends to suffer."

"This is your last warning. Take your seat," the judge said.

"I am Jamierson Harold Potter, heir to the Potter bloodline, husband to Lucius Alexander Malfoy, and biological mother to Harrison Jamierson Potter and step-mother to Draconis Lucius Malfoy. I give witness today of Harrison's parentage as mine and Lucius' son."

All hell literally broke loose in the hearing chamber, turning the forum upside down.

oOoOoOo

The volume of noise in the arena was deafening. Wizards and witches were clamoring over each other in a bid to have themselves heard after a stranger claimed to be the Boy-Who-Lived birth mother and was married to Lucius Malfoy.

But the look on the Malfoy heir's visage sent a chilling realization around the courtroom—the stranger was indeed James Potter and Harry's mother.

"THAT… IS… A… LIE!" Fudge shouted. Everyone ceased their meaningless bickering at Fudge's outburst.

"What is a lie, Fudge, that you didn't bother asking Professor Dumbledore of Harry's sire, as per stated in my bloody Will! Or the fact that I wasn't married to Lily! You… sentenced my son to thirteen years of abuse by Muggles who hated magic!"

"James is dead! You are an imposter!" Borham yelled. "I don't know what kind of trick you are playing at, Calhoun-"

"Trick? Are you mad?" Calhoun cut in, using a taunting tone of voice. "Let me assure you and everyone here—this is no trick." Signaling toward the doors, Calhoun stood, beginning his spiel of cutting to the quick and chopping up his opponents. "This is the Malfoy family tree—a copy to be exact—as you all ready know, no alterations can be made of any family line, because of the ancient incantations involved when crafting the scroll.

"If the tribunal and defense would pay close attention at the branch of Lucius Malfoy—you will see what has been hidden for fourteen long years," Calhoun stated.

The scroll floated by each member of the Wizengamot and all gave a startled gasp. Clearly etched in the silk woven fabric:

Lucius Alexander (b. 1956)  
soul mate: Jamierson Harold Potter (b. 1959)  
bonded: 1979, married 1981  
children: Harrison Jamierson Malfoy (b. 1980), mother: Jamierson Harold Malfoy nee Potter  
Draconis Lucius Malfoy (b. 1980), mother: Narcissa Black, adopted by Jamierson Harold Malfoy (1981)

Doing what Calhoun was best known for, he went in for the kill, "Now, we all know that any witch or wizard who is bonded would die shortly thereafter his or her mate have died—if the tribunal would look further up the tree, you will also see the only person to survive from his mate's passing."

Directly above Lucius' name was his parents' branch…

Lucien Abraxas (b. 1937)  
soulmate: Lucas Achilles Malfoy (b. 1938 – d. 1956 giving birth)  
re-bonded: to male offspring 1956  
children: Lucius Alexander Malfoy (b. 1956)

"Oh, sweet, Merlin!" Lucien whispered looking at his son. He hadn't known anything about this, which explained why he hadn't died with his beloved Lucas. Lucien somehow, unexpectedly bound himself to his newborn son.

Prattling was jump started again within the arena. The evidence was irrefutable, James Potter was very much alive, or else it would have been seen on the scroll listing his death, as it had shown Lucien's husband's year of death and how Lucas had died.

If the situation couldn't get any worse for Fudge, it did once it became apparent that he had indeed sent an innocent little boy to live with people who harbored ill feelings toward magical folk. All the appeals submitted by Lucius and Dumbledore had been denied year after year—fearing that Lucius would corrupt the Boy-Who-Lived.

Not only that, Harry had been traumatized by the parental concealment charm. Even then, Fudge had some inkling that something had changed within the boy, but had thought nothing of it—chalking it up as the boy being heavily influenced by the dark aura surrounding Lucius and his home. But obviously this was not the case.

The charm affected Harry's magic. Harry was mediocre when using his wand, at best he performed at a low level with the simplest of spells. Although Harry was thirteen, soon to be fourteen, his magic was that of a first year. Harry's magic wasn't growing as it should.

_Dumbledore was right_, Fudge lamented to himself as he mauled his bowler hat in his fat sweaty fingers. All that he had done to get Harry away from Lucius was coming back to bite him and the hearing was just getting started—Calhoun still had to present Snape and Black's grievances too!

oOoOoOo

_Day two of Hearing Proceedings: S. Black, petitioner, versus C. Fudge, respondent _

There was no way for Borham to counter Calhoun's well built prosecution against his client. This was one case Borham wished he hadn't accepted. He knew this because of the Calhoun's family reputation of being ruthless in the courtroom for the truth and Borham believed this to be a challenge. Shaking his head in dejected defeat, Borham would see the case to the end, but he already knew the outcome—Fudge would pay for ripping apart not one, but two families.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey sat in the middle of the forum, straightbacked and fierce as a mother protecting her young. She had taken Harry under her wing, just as she had James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Lucius and Severus. She knew how the boys fought and Lily, although a female, had sent them to the infirmary on plenty of occasions with boils and dyed hair and whatever else her devious little mind could think up. She always wondered if Lily should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

"Madame, you are hereby to offer your account of support for Professor Severus Snape's claim of wrongful death as well as pain and suffering. Please tell the tribunal what happened," Calhoun requested.

"I'll do more than that. Here is my memory of what I told that buffoon to allow Sirius to remain at Hogwarts under house arrest," Poppy vented, clearly upset of having to revisit those painful moments. This would surely hurt Severus all over again. Hopefully, by her testimony this would bring Severus some closure to what Poppy deemed the worst tragic time in the young wizard's life.

White wisps of mist floated in the center of the arena. It reminded Harry of a movie projector he had seen one time, when he snuck partially downstairs to watch the film reel of the Dursley's on one of their vacations.

Everyone was watching the scene unfold of Madame Pomfrey talking with Minister Fudge in her office…

"_Minister, please reconsider this course of action that you're about to take. Professor Snape is pregnant—with twins no less. If you take Sirius away you would be endangering Severus and his children's life! He has suffered one mishap that nearly made him miscarry, but this, this Minister would surely do him in," Poppy pleaded._

_The Minister took a couple of steps around the medi-witch's office. "The last of the Black line should have ended with Sirius and his brother—they are no better than the wizard that their family support," Fudge said. _

"_Sirius worked for you! He served the community as your top outstanding auror. No one has surpassed his scores to date_, _and you're trying to tell me that you will not keep Sirius close to his spouse for the safety of their unborn children?"_

"_Poppy, I'm sorry_, _but some sacrifices must be made and this is one of them. I cannot allow a murderer roaming loose within the walls of Hogwarts," Fudge said. "I'm thinking of the children."_

"_That's Madam Pomfrey to you, Minister Fudge! Mark my words—you will regret this."_

"_I hardly see any harm coming to me by putting Black where he belongs, Madame," Fudge stated_, _self-assured that nothing terrible would befall him once Sirius was deep within Azkaban._

"_You still don't get it? Severus and Sirius are bonded—you kill one, you kill the other."_

_He turned his back to her, preparing to exit her office. With no remorse whatsoever, Fudge replied, "Then so be it."_

The memory faded and everyone within gazed at the Minister shaking their heads. He had knowingly killed two unborn lives, the future of the wizarding world, where life was precious with the growing threat of the Dark Lord.

Testimony also came from Headmaster Dumbledore, stating nearly the same words as Madam Pomfrey to Fudge when Lucius went to court the first time claiming to be Harry's sire. However, Calhoun's shining moment came when Harry took the witness stand and told everything of his abusive life with the Dursley's under Veritaserum.

The judge and Wizengamot had heard enough from the thirteen year old Gryffindor. This should have never happened. Harry should have remained with his father. Nothing could ever fix the type of damage that had been done to both the Malfoys and Blacks.

oOoOoOo

Needles to say Fudge was not at all happy with the outcome of the hearing. Calhoun emerged victorious when James verified that Sirius Black was not his Seccret-Keeper, but Peter Pettigrew, which meant that Peter was the one who had told You-Know-Who where he lived.

A devastating blow to the defense was Madam Pomfrey's official medical records on Professor Snape. The records showed how the Potions master became depressed, unable to care for himself and his two infant children. Madam Pomfrey's records also showed a severe loss of appetite, the inability to be around others, the weight loss. And it also had been Madam Pomfrey's recommendation that Severus be put on suicide watch.

This was enough for the tribunal to make their decision. They had a brief twenty minute break and returned with a verdict.

The Wizengamot faces were unreadable, so none were able to gauge what would be said.

"In the case Malfoy versus Fudge, this court rules that full custody of Harrison Jamierson Potter is awarded back to Lucius Malfoy and the parental charm removed. Restitution is to be paid by the Respondent in the amount of five hundred thousand galleons to Harry Potter for pain and suffering. This decision is final and cannot be revoked, changed, or reversed.

"In the case of Black versus Fudge, this court rules that Cornelius Fudge knowingly murdered two innocent unborn lives by interfering with a soul bond—therefore causing the maternal partner to terminate a viable pregnancy. Restitution is to be paid to Professor Severus Snape in the amount of five hundred thousand galleons for pain and suffering. This decision is final and cannot be revoked, changed, or reversed.

"The Respondent is to serve a two year term in Azkaban for knowingly murdering the unborn children of Sirius and Severus Black. The Respondent is to also serve a two year term in Azkaban, for knowingly lying under oath for the removal of Harrison Jamierson Potter from a stable home environment of that of his sire, Lucius Alexander Malfoy. Both terms are to be served consecutively.

"In addition, if the Respondent is unable to pay restitution, any and all properties, stocks, bonds, intangible assets are to be auctioned in order to satisfy the terms of restitution to both parties. This hearing is now adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel, pleased that he would no longer have to see either Malfoy and Severus Snape ever again.

oOoOoOo

Everyone cheered as Lucius and James walked into the Headmaster's office, along with Severus and Sirius and their children respectively. Orion and Sheridan hugged Harry and Draco. The group hug included Hermione and Ginny.

The teens hurried off to one corner of Dumbledore's office as the adults gathered themselves around the Headmaster's desk. Albus was humbled to have the two families and friends in his office. The elder wizard was deeply touched that after so many years, Lucius and Severus had finally got their bond-mates back and were truly whole once more.

"A toast!" the Headmaster exclaimed, catching the attention of all those in his office. A house-elf made sure to serve the children pumpkin juice and the others an aged mulberry wine.

"Yes, Albus, you're quite right," Lucius supported as he held up his gleaming crystal goblet. "A toast to Calhoun—for righting the wrongs that was done to our families."

Said person blushed as he humbly nodded his head in acknowledgement of the praise from his long time friend.

"Hear, hear!" everyone chorused.

The chatter commenced once more. James stood off to the side of the bi-level office, silently watching his friends and those he loved. He couldn't believe that he was standing here with most, if not all, of his memories intact. He missed his mum and dad, but knowing that they were a part of him made James cherish Lucius and the kids even more.

The soft voices drifted over James like a cooling balm for his soul. He glanced at Harry, the young teen must have felt that someone was watching him and turned towards his mother, giving James a bright beaming smile.

In that instant, James didn't see himself and Lily any more. He saw his lover in the form of his son. The parental charm was lifted from Harry. The former Gryffindor realized that his oldest son would never be as tall as Lucius or as charming as Draco—the abuse by the Dursley's kept Harry withdrawn and shy, which included being malnourished, robbing Harry of ever reaching his full height. But that didn't matter to James. What mattered was that Harry was back home where he belonged and James would be forever indebted to Calhoun.

Harry's hair was still messy in the back of his head as if he had been riding his broom in windy weather, but the raven tresses now fell about his shoulders. Shiny quicksilver eyes danced merrily from behind circular wired-rimmed glasses where vivid emerald orbs once stared. Now looking at both of his sons and husband, James could see the Malfoy bloodline. All three stood erect with a hint of a condescending air about them. The only difference was that Harry smiled more openly than Lucius and Draco. Perhaps it was because Draco was raised by Lucius, James wasn't sure, but it did explain a lot of Draco's mannerisms.

"Where are you now, my love?" Lucius whispered in James' ear.

"I was merely thinking," James replied, slightly leaning back into the firm body of his mate.

Sneaking an arm around James' slender waist, Lucius took a sip of wine. "Oh, that could be a dangerous thing, love, best you don't do that too often."

"Yes, well, you seem to be happy with yourself," James said, changing the subject.

"Yes, very. I will have you know that my father and Severus agreed to watch over our children for a few weeks while we are on holiday. There are several lovely spots I would love to take you to," Lucius replied, dipping his head lower to nip at James' right ear. Blond hair shielded Lucius' actions, if anyone was to look their way it would seem that Lucius was speaking privately to his lover and not openly molesting James.

"You're not playing fair, Lucius," James hissed, biting on his lower lips to keep from moaning out loud. He didn't need to be embarrassed by his friends knowing that he was getting felt-up by his spouse.

"And who ever said that I played fair?" Lucius answered, swirling his tongue around the curved shell before sucking on the lobe.

"You are such a Slytherin," James breathlessly said, as he turned a little into Lucius' embrace to rub against the other's bulge that was hidden by the dark flowing velvet robes they wore.

Across the room, Sirius had similar intentions for his own bond-mate, but Severus stopped him with a menacing glare, causing the animagus to smirk. "Well, everyone, the party was good while it lasted, but I must get home."

Prior to anyone questioning why Sirius was leaving, he latched onto Severus, grabbing a handful of floo powder and left in a green blaze for Snape manor. The occupants stared dumbfounded at the urgency of the couple's departure. Then laughter erupted.

Taking this as their queue as well, Lucius and James made their traditional good-byes and walked down the spiral stair-case, with Lucius guiding James out by the small of his back—an intimate gesture not lost to people that were continuing on with the celebrating.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Did I deliver? I hope so. It's been quite a while since I've actively worked on this fic. My muses are bursting with all kinds of scenes for our favorite couples. How was the trial? So, did Fudge get his just desserts? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 22 oOoOo

Warning bells were going off in the ex-Slytherin's head—this was not the first time their friend had met with the older Malfoy under the pretense of his father's un-availability. Something was going on between the two of them and Lucius called Calhoun on it.

"I've known you all my life, Cal. I love you as a brother, but I warn you, Cal, my father's heart is not to be trifled with. I will not hesitate to hex you if you hurt him. The loss of my mother nearly killed him."

The lawyer sputtered, choking on his drink, spilling it down his vest. "What the devil are you on about, Lucius?" Calhoun asked, ignoring Severus in the background trying to be quiet.


	26. Year 4, A Son's Devotion

Give Me One More Chance  
Chapter 22: Year 4, A Son's Devotion  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Jadwiga. Thanks hon! You're the best. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: Slytherin_vs_Gryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Notes: I would like to thank each and everyone who had participated in the recent polls. The results were more than sufficient for my muses to plot this chapter. I hope you like it.

Also I would like to thank all of you for being patient over the past year with my computer meltdown. I have friends in high places that were able to repair my laptop back to working condition, which allowed me to update this long awaited chapter. Thank you so very much! ~ArchNemesis

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

News had traveled swiftly throughout Britain's wizarding society of the return of James Potter. His homecoming was all over the papers.

The Daily Prophet's article declared: _**JAMES **__**POTTER **__**RETURNS **__**FROM **__**THE **__**DEAD!**_

_By __some __unexplained __turn __of __events, __former __Hogwarts __student, Jamierson Harold __Potter, __miraculously __returned __from __the __dead. __He __is __seen __(two __days __prior __to __this __print) __being __ushered __out __of __court __by __none __other __than __Lucius __Malfory __flanked __by __Professor __Severus __Snape, __Headmaster __Albus __Dumbledore, __Harry __Potter, __Draco __Malfoy, __and __his __lawyer, __Matthew __Calhoun._

_This reporter was privileged enough to sit in on the proceedings of lawsuits between the Malfoys and the Blacks against our very own Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._

_Although much cannot be mentioned due to the delicate nature of the suits, it has come to light that James Potter is indeed the birthing mother to the boy-who-lived, Harrison James Potter, and spouse to Lucius Malfoy. _

_As an exclusive, Mr. Malfoy told the Daily Prophet, "…James and I are soul mates and had been officially married in 1980 following my divorce to Narcissa, shortly after my sons were born." _

_Surprisingly, Narcissa Black along with Lord Lucien Malfoy, both had been found guilty of conspiracy against a mated pair—a crime that is punishable by death—back in 1980. Both served a one year term in Azkaban._

_But __what __gives __authentication __to __James __Potter __being __alive? __As __it __turned __out, __Mr. __Potter __had __been __involved __in __a __Muggle __mugging __in __Godric__'__s __Hallow, __leaving __him __with __no __memory __of __his __family __or __friends __or __where __he __lived. __Sadly, __it __would __be __thirteen __years __of __living __in __an __unfamiliar __place __before __he __found __his __way __back __home._

_We were so busy celebrating the defeat of You-Know-Who that we failed to investigate the untimely deaths of James and Lily Potter and that of 13 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. _

_Out of the devastation of the ruined house in Godric's Hollow, Lily Evanswas killed protecting her godson, Harry Malfoy. And from that great sacrifice emerged the boy-who-lived._

_More to follow as this story develops._

_By Marshal MacTrillian_

James folded the paper with a satisfying smirk. Lucius only gave the five minute interview because Rita Skeeter was not allowed to do the write up. At least MacTrillian got all the facts straight, even though quite a bit was left out. There was no mention of Sirius being innocent—another article was to be put out next week on him and his family.

There was a small column talking about Fudge's removal from office with Arthur Weasley standing in until the next election. James was positive that his husband would contend, especially if Lucien has his way, only to rub Fudge's face in it. But Lucius didn't want to vacate his seat as a school governor—owing to the fact that he received news faster about what the boys were doing in school. A beaming smile lit James' face at the picture his mind conjured.

More than likely, Lucius would claim the Minister of Magic's seat for a few months then relinquish it back to Arthur Weasley or whoever was voted in.

With every thing that had transpired over the past several months, James felt unsettled. His husband rarely left the mansion except for board meetings; Lucius cut back on those letting his father go into the office to deal with the shareholders and media relations. The ex-Slytherin said that they were going on holiday, away from all the press and stress.

They traveled for the better part of the summer, long after the trial. Harry and Draco spent time between their grandfather and godfathers' houses. James missed his children. He had a constant ache in his chest that eventually upset his stomach, from been parted so soonafter getting back to them, but the former Gryffindor was enjoying his time spent with his lover.

Currently, James and Lucius were in Greece. The Malfoy family owned a villa on a little island called Helena just south of the mainland across a small body of water. The wizarding village reminded James of Godric's Hallow. The Muggles that lived in the area were descendants with a magical background. In a word, _Squibs_.

His inheritance from his mother and father passed down through the countless years. He grieved for his home. James hadn't been back of course. Lucius told him that most of the interior (especially the upstairs nursery) had been destroyed by the light and dark magic. Maybe, once Harry turned twenty-one, he could fix-up the house and move-in. James just didn't have the heart to sell it.

Tears gathered in his eyes. It wasn't fair that his family had to suffer from his stupidity of not changing his Will. And for the life of him, James couldn't figure out why he (least of all Harry) was the target of Voldemort's wrath.

But there was no use dwelling on it. James knew that soon he would have to go into hiding again and probably under the Fidelius Charm. Just thinking about the past thirteen years made his stomach queasy.

In fact, he had to dash into the bathroom to puke. This was the first time in two weeks he's had a problem with keeping his food down.

Before, when he and Lucius were in Egypt, James had fallen ill. He was quite sure that he had picked up a bug among the sand and pyramids. He hadn't mentioned anything to Lucius, James didn't want to worry him unnecessarily, so James began putting up silencing charms while he was in the bathroom and all the while, Lucius was completely oblivious to it all. And things rarely got by the former Slytherin.

James was alone for the moment as Lucius had been summoned by Severus and right now would be the prefect time to take a nap. Laying down, half way asleep, James unconsciously splayed his hand across his stomach, never once noticing the tiny bursts of magic deep within.

oOoOoOo

Obsidian eyes watched the agitated blond pace back and forth across the sitting room, magic trickling from the lithe wizard.

Lucius Malfoy was angry.

And with him being as mad as he was, it was definitely never a good thing. Lucius' temper rivaled Lucien's.

Unfortunately, Severus had to call his friend away from his holiday and husband to check on Draco. The younger Malfoy heir had been showing signs of melancholy that included lack of sleep with little to no appetite. No matter what Severus had done to get his godson to open up to him, Draco hadrefused to talk.

It wasn't until Sirius (being the Marauder that he was) slipped three drops of Veritaserum into Draco's pumpkin juice one morning and started asking questions that Severus nearly flipped when Draco admitted to being scared of being taking away from his parents to live with the evil witch who had hurt him.

And when Sirius had asked, _"__Hurt __you __how?__"_ curious to know what his spiteful cousin had done to the child she had abandoned all those years ago. The answer, however, was enough for them to call Lucius.

The former Slytherin was trying his best to pull answers out of the Potions master, but Severus remained tight lipped.

Sighing, Lucius paused mid-step; shaking his head warily. He had added just finished with one problem and now another problem cropped up for him to handle.

Octavious and Dumbledore had covered up the truth as towhat hadreally happened when his ex-wife had been to Hogwarts to see Draco—a visit, which had damaging effects to the teenger.

So, here was Lucius, in Severus' home ranting and raving about killing Narcissa. His normally pale complexion was mottled with red dots and his handsome features were contorted with fury. His magic crackled around him.

Narcissa had gone too far.

_Bam! _

"Lucius, you are not thinking rationally," Severus admitted after repairing another crystal water decanter.

_Crash!_

The other tall male turned sharply to gaze heatedly at his best friend.

"I _am_ thinking quite soundly, Severus. Thinking how many bloody different ways I can curse that bitch. I have had it with her! She will not get away with hitting my son!" Lucius' blood boiled up again.

The Potions master finally gave up on repairing the decanter as spidery cracks crept along the decorative sides. A delicate tea set shook on the table as the windows rattled. Severus placed his hand over his face, wishing that Calhoun would hurry and show-up. He wasn't so sure if his house would survive Lucius' fury.

As if hearing his silent request, Moppy popped in announcing the lawyer's arrival.

"About bloody time," Severus muttered**,** pouring himself a generous amount of Scotch and poured the others Firewhiskey. He added a minuscule dose of calming draught to Lucius' glass. "Where have you been?" Severus directed to their friend, it shouldn't have taken the lawyer this long to get here if he was coming from home.

"I was having lunch with Lucien when I received the owl," Calhoun replied**,**handing his outer cloak to the small creature before it disappeared.

_**That **__**answers **__**my **__**question**_, Severus thought, turning around to refill his glass.

Quicksilver orbs narrowed dangerously—Lucius was all ready teeteringon the edge of cursing someone and Severus was not in the mood of cleaning up blood—it's a pain-in-the-arse to get out.

"And pray tell why would you be having afternoon tea with my father, Cal?"

The biting tone was not lost on the other, Severus attempted to prevent their childhood friend from answering the question, but the hints to keep Calhoun's mouth closed didn't help.

"For one: my father was not available; and two: I enjoy his company—your father is a very charming man."

Warning bells were going off in the ex-Slytherin's head—this was not the first time Calhoun had meet with the older Malfoy under the pretense of his father's un-availability. Something was going on between the two of them and Lucius called Calhoun on it.

"I've known you all my life, Cal. I love you as a brother, but I warn you, Cal, my father's heart is not to be trifled with. I will not hesitate to hex you if you hurt him. The loss of my mother nearly killed him."

The lawyer sputtered, choking on his drink, spilling it down his vest. "What the devil are you on about, Lucius?" Calhoun asked, ignoring Severus in the background to be quiet.

"I'm referring to the affair you're having with my father." There he had said it, Lucius' heart twisted painfully at being reminded of the absence of his mother and the loneliness his father must feel daily.

"I assure you, Lucius, no such liaison is going on between your father and me."

"Good," Lucius replied, taking a large mouthful of the potent fiery brew.

"That would be between him and my father."

Sharply spitting out the liquor, Lucius turned quicksilver orbs to his childhood friend. His aura crackled and sizzled.

"Now, Lucius, calm down… Cal, please tell him that your father and Lucien are merely _good_ old friends, please! My house will not be destroyed because of Lucius' tantrum fit!" Severus declared and he didn't know how he would be able to explain to Sirius their sudden displacement, because he was not going to move Number 12 Grimmauld—under any circumstances.

"Lucius, how can you begrudge your father of physical companionship?" Cal questioned, not understanding what the problem was. Lucien was still a young robust wizard, who shouldn't deny himself of any type of liaison.

"My father should have died when I was born and the only reason that he is alive today is because of our bond," Lucius ranted.

"Yes, he is alive and you should be thankful that he had you to live for, but what about him? Don't you think it's time to allow him to have some type of relationship? I see him almost daily and he's a very lonely man, Lucius. I've noticed the longing in his eyes when he sees you and James together. Why would you want to deprive him ofsome happiness?" Calhoun tossed back to his friend; appalled at Lucius' childish behavior.

This calmed the Malfoy heir. Calhoun was correct, Lucius was being selfish. How could he keep his father alone and isolated? It wasn't fair. Sure the children were a joy for Lucien, but they were growing up and spending less time with him and his father. Besides, their company couldn't compare to that of an intimate relationship.

Being alone for thirteen years couldn't compare to thirty-seven years of loneliness. Heaving a heavy sigh in defeat, Lucius dropped into his seat, taking the rest of his drink in one swallow.

"Now, that that's settled, shall we get down to business?" Calhoun asked, sitting his duffle bag on the table and withdrawing parchments. "This is what I found out about your ex-wife, Lucius."

"She believes that Draco is your true heir and had made a petition to have joint legal custody, as is within her rights to do so. However, in light of Severus' discovery of her hitting Draco that may be your ace in the hole. But this is where it becomes tricky."

"Tricky? How?" Lucius asked, refilling his tumbler with Firewhiskey.

"Draco would need to testify that Narcissa indeed hit him."

"Absolutely not! I will not have my son subjected to that kind of trial! Nor will I have my family's business put out in the open. Draco's already scared into thinking that he's going to be taken away from James and I."

"You have no choice, Lucius. You either let Draco submit his account along with Dumbledore's and Octavious' statement of facts, or Narcissa gets to walk away with joint legal custody and if that happens there will be no way to reverse the decision, regardless that James adopted Draco. Narcissa is the birth mother."

"If I allow this, what will happen with Draco?"

"You need to remember that cases involving minors are often not public with your status in the wizarding world, it's anyone's guess. I will do my best to keep this quiet, but sooner or later someone is going to leak this information to the press. Once we prove Narcissa's abuse of Draco to Children Services, she'll more than likely be refused any and all claims on Draco. A restraining order will be issued until he's twenty-five."

"I don't like this, Cal," Lucius replied.

"I know, Lucius, but it's the only way to keep Narcissa from finding out about Harry being your true heir," Calhoun answered.

The three former Slytherins took their seats around Severus' desk, discussing the possibility of yet another hearing.

oOoOoOo

A knock on the door caused Fudge to turn around from his packing. He nearly stumbled to the floor when he saw that it was Sirius Black standing in his doorway.

"What do you want? You've gotten what you wanted from the trial, so be gone!"

"No not everything, Fudge."

The older Black heir casually sauntered around the near vacant office. Sirius noted with satisfaction that Fudge was voted out.

"What more could there possibly be?"

"My vaults."

The former minister stiffened at those two words.

"I… I don't know what you… you're talking about," Fudge stuttered. He was beginning to sweat.

"No? Well let me enlighten you. My family vaults, which include my brother's along with several properties, have been seized by the Ministry on your orders. I want you to unseal them and return them back to us," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about," Fudge repeated. "And even if I did, you wouldneed proof that the Ministry hold such items that you speak of."

Smiling evilly, Sirius reached inside his silk-lined cloak. "I believe this is the proof that you were talking about."

He then threw down a parchment that unrolled on top of the box covered desk. "It's a letter from Gringotts, you have illegally seized money that didn't belong to you or the Ministry, which you tried to access but since you are not of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, you weren't entitled to such liberties. Now you have twenty-four hours to return control of my family vaults or else."

"Now see here, you can't threaten me like that. Besides, you have to take up any grievances with the new Minister of Magic; I have no jurisdiction or power here to do as you ask."

"Oh, I beg to differ, you still hold thepower of your post as Minister of Magic until midnight tonight. Your signature is on the original order,therefore you need to sign the release papers and if I have to, I'm quite sure that Calhoun wouldn't mind having another go at you."

Fudge paled at the mention of Lucius' attorney's name.

"Fine, fine! I'll sign whatever it is you want, just go away and leave me in peace!"

"You have made a wise decision," Sirius mocked, as he made sure that Fudge signed his name on the appropriate parchments.

oOoOoOo

The school year started off as any regular school year, the feast was yet again scrumptious. Harry and Orion along with Draco, Hermione and Sam were all equally excited, happy to be renewing friendships and welcoming new students to Hogwarts.

However, those who knew Harry, knew how his luck went, the school year was anything but exciting. Somehow, Harry's name ended up in the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. At first many believed that Harry managed to have one of the older kids to place his name in the cup.

Regrettably, the Ministry wouldn't adjust the rules stating that it was a binding contact—Harry had to compete. Once Lucius and James were informed of their son's involvement, both nearly went into hysterics.

After the final task of retrieving the Triwiard Cup, Harry came back with Cedric Diggory's body. It appeared that the cup was a Portkey, by none other than the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody (and that wasn't discovered until much later).

But the tale didn't end there for Harry. In all the confusion, Harry was ushered off the field by Moody.

In the quiet of Professor's Moody's office, he asked Harry, "What was it like? What was he like?"

The teen was still trying to process what occurred andanswered automatically, "Who?"

"The Dark Lord," Moody replied as he pressed harder onto Harry's forearm, where he was cut for a ritual in a graveyard to bring He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into a physical body. Everything else was a blur.

The Headmaster along with Severus and Minerva hurried into the office with Dumbledore casting an _Expelliarmus_ spell, sending Moody flying into a chair and crashing into the brick wall behind him.

Once the polyjuice potion wore off, it was revealed that Barty Crouch, jr. had had a hand in placing Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire in order for him to end up in that graveyard to resurrect the Dark Lord. Severus made sure thatCrouch didn't move a muscle by holding the scoundrel at wand point, ready to cast a hex or an Unforgivable, if necessary, should Crouch attemptto escape.

In the coming days, Hogwarts was in mourning as they had lost one of their own. Professor Dumbledore explained to the students that Cedric died by the hand of Voldemort, whom the Minister of Magic denied had returned. But the Headmaster had no intention of lying to his students and told them the truth—Voldemort was back.

The one most deeply affected by Cedric's death seemed to be Harry. He sat quietly in classes and barely ate. Orion finally told his mother that Harry wasn't sleeping all that well and took to staying awake for as long as he could. The Potions master sent a letter to his best friend, relaying to Lucius the information his son had imparted to him about Harry.

oOoOoOo

Dropping his trunk inside his childhood room, Harry flopped down on the bed, happy to be finally home. He glanced about the room that he couldn't remember. Harry stood, fully intending to bath and just go to sleep, but there was a knock on his door before it opened.

"Hi, mum," Harry greeted with a slight wary smile.

"Hi, there youself." James quietly closed the door and sat down next to his son. Harry moved a little closer to him, wanting to feel his mum's warmth and to familiarize himself with his mother's spicy-cinnamon scent,that was so like his father's and yet different and unique at the same time. "You can talk to me, Harry."

"I know… it's just that… that I… told him to grab that cup. If… I hadn't, Cedric would still be alive."

"No one blames you, Harry. If you want to blame someone, then blame Barty Crouch, junior. He was the one who made the cup a Portkey, not you. It's okay to be sad and mourn your friend, but Cedric wouldn't want you to be consumed by his death. Remember him for who Cedric was.

"Now, Dobby has prepared a light dinner for you and drawn a bath. I suggest you eat and relax and then get some sleep. Your father is taking us on a trip and we're leaving at first light," James said as he hugged his teenaged son.

"Okay, mum," Harry answered with a slight smile. "Mum?"

"Yes, Harry."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

Once James was outside of Harry's room, Lucius asked his lover his burning question, "Well, how is he?"

Sighing, James looked back to the door. "If I didn't know any better, Lucius, I would say that he was hurting from a broken heart."

The taller wizard nearly growled, but swallowed it down.

"Lucius, you can't expect a boy Harry's age not to have developed some type of crush or feelings for someone," James argued, taking his husband by the hand and leading him away from their son's door to their own bedroom.

"He's only fourteen, for Merlin's sake!" Lucius shot back.

"He will be fifteen in two month's. Leave him and Draco be…"

Oops, James hadn't meant to mention his other son.

"Draco? What about Draco?" Lucius asked, looking at his mate with some suspicion.

"Nothing, sweetheart," James said, a little too quickly for Lucius' taste, but he remained silent on the matter, watching his spouse with intensity. It was now quite obvious to Lucius it was well past the time for him to give the 'talk' to his boys.

James noticed the feral look that passed over Lucius' face and his own cheeks heated up at the dilated pupils. Lucius slid up to his smaller husband, titling James' head up towards his with slender fingers under the ex-Gryffindor's chin.

Bending a little forward, Lucius smirked and said in a low mesmerizing tone, "I seem to recall a dark haired man, of twenty-one, I believe…" Lucius ran his hand through messy raven locks, listening to James' breathing speed up while running his other hand along James' chest, taking great care to tease the flat pebbles just below the surface of the thin t-shirt. "…who is wearing the same look of want on his face when I took him for the first time."

Then without warning, Lucius closed the gap between them to capture thin pink lips. Soft moaning echoed within the vast master bedroom. Clothes were thrown across the room. Lucius licked his way downward, taking in his lover's unique intoxicating scent. James shivered as air hit the wet trail left behind from Lucius' tongue gliding over his skin.

He mewled loudly as his cock was suddenly wrapped in the burning heat of his mate's mouth. His head moved from side to side from the languid bobbing Lucius used to make him harder than James thought was necessary. He tangled slender fingers in blond hair, making sure not to grab tight—James didn't want to lose the fire that made his dick swell to delicious proportions.

Lucius nearly smiled around the organ in his mouth as he heard James' keen cry of passion once he slid his index finger into James' exposed hole. Unconsciously, the former Gryffindor bent his legs at the knees, spreading himself wide for Lucius, eager for more. That wicked tongue lapped at his entrance, then gently began topierce it, working it's way inside of him until he was dripping wet before going back to sucking him off. And at some point, James wasn't sure when, hismind too far gone with desire, Lucius _accio_ the jar of well used lubricant.

Another digit was added.

Lucius carefully moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion to loosen up the taut anal passage. He felt James' legs quiver when he struck the bundle of nerves, which nearly made James jump off the bed. James rocked his hips for more friction to relieve the ache that had been building inside of him, but just when he felt his balls draw-up, Lucius let go of his manhood and removed his fingers.

Panting heavily, eyes glassy with lust, James couldn't rebuke Lucius for halting when he did. But that didn't stop his sigh of discontentment.

Lucius rubbed the rest of the slick gel onto his aching penis. Pre-cum dribbled down the sides of James' thigh onto the duvet. Lucius breathed deeply to refrain from taking his wanton lover hard and fast. He wanted this to last. He wanted to hear James scream out his name as he took James.

Lifting one tanned leg over his shoulder, Lucius watched as the tip of his length slowly disappeared into his husband's enticing fiery tunnel.

James thought he blacked-out when his prostrate was bumped on Lucius' first inward stroke. It was a bit overwhelming for him as if they haven't made love in years, when in actuality itwas the night before. This was what James adored about Lucius; the ex-Slytherin was a raging storm when they made love, slowly forming on the horizon, and then unleashing his fury upon James' body.

James groaned.

He moaned.

He began sobbing.

He began begging for release.

With his right hand, he gripped his penis, never pumping it to bring release. With his other hand, he pinched one of his nubs then reached down, running a finger over the slit to gather some of the come leaking out then flicked his finger over the nub again. That erotic action caused his husband to plunge harder.

Lucius was spell bound as he watched James play with himself. His lion was magnificent! James moved his hand up his hard-on, holding it for a few seconds before sliding his hand down. Repeating the motion several times, coaxing more semen to seep out, until a flowing river of creamy white eventually spilled over the hand that was clutching the appendage in a secure grip.

Leaning forward, Lucius kissed his bond-mate, whispering, "I love you" into James ear, reaching his orgasm after a few hurried hard deep strokes, losing the even measured rhythm he had set.

Never pulling out completely, Lucius laid on James, both attempting to gain their regular breathing back. Fingers once again returned to his long blond hair, carding through the now damp locks. Finally, James gave up and succumbed to the tiredness he had been fighting for a few weeks.

Noticing the closed eyes and light snoring, Lucius summoned a top sheet to cover them. He didn't want their children to see them naked and in bed, covered with splashed come.

Looking at his spouse again, Lucius couldn't help nudging James awake with his semi-hard-on.

Through out the night, Lucius made love to his bond-mate unaware of the new life they had created.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? It took me a minute to write the end as I had to keep pausing to fan myself. If I can't say nothing else about this chapter other than it was lengthy, it is the end scene was HOT. So, now we see that James if pregnant again and doesn't know. How will Lucius react when he finds? How will James react? Do you think that James will keep it to himself again? Does anyone believe that Severus is pregnant also? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 23 oOoOo

"What the bloody hell is going-on?"

"Now, Siri, it's not what you think," Severus cut in, hoping his husband wouldn't do anything stupid.


	27. Snape's Revenge

Give Me One More Chance  
This chapter is dedicated to my 350 reviewer:  
_**C **__**e **__**l **__**e **__**s **__**t **__**I **__**a **__**l **__**u **__**n **__**a**_

Chapter 23: Snape's revenge  
Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Summary: Twenty-one year James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he splits with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Special thank you to: CleverBast, sweetteetwo, Madame de Coeur, drama123, Silverinumiko, Sarahamanda, mochiusagi, Calabazas, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, WinterValentine, Roquette, Slytherin_vs_Gryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

_Stats update: Give Me One More Chance has over 300 reviews, on the favorites list of 162 readers, cataloged in 17 c2s, as well as on the alert list of 212 readers. And if that isn't impressive, I'm proud to announce that GMOMC has 79,756 hits!_

Notes: As promised, here is the next chapter. Also, would like some input on who you like to see or what you would like to happen next. I've already had an inquiry for more of Remus & Regulus. So, enough of my endless chatter, on with the show!

ArchNemesis

Enjoy!

OOoOoOo

Of all the things that could happen, Severus did not expect this! Again he found himself staring at his friend, trying to keep from throttling him.

"Calhoun! I will not be a participant in whatever hair-brain idea you got cooking! I have other matters that need to be attended to, if you don't mind," Severus ranted, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Come-on, Severus, it's the summer and you don't have anything pressing other than that family dinner with your parents, and I'm sure Sirius is looking forward to that," Calhoun replied sarcastically, knowing his friend was trying to get out of doing this favor for him.

"No, Cal, and if Lucius finds out, I'm not sure if anything would stop him from hexing us, no matter how long we've been friends. Listen to reason, Cal. Lucius is very protective of his father, and I'm not about to get in the middle of whatever love triangle you got going on with Lucien and your father," Severus shot back.

"Nothing of the sort is going on, my friend. I'm just… Look, my father has been seriously courting Lucien for over a year now, and he wants to make it official by asking Lucius' permission. He knows about the parental bond they share. Both of them are each other's source of comfort—we at least can grant them what they want," Calhoun explained.

Sighing in defeat, Severus spoke, "I can't promise anything, but I will talk to Lucius once he and James returns from the States, or wherever they are currently vacationing at with the boys."

Smiling broadly, Calhoun hugged his friend. Severus stiffened from the unexpected contact, unused to being held by anyone who wasn't Sirius or the twins; but nonetheless Severus patted Calhoun on the back awkwardly, which couldn't have happened at a worse time as Sirius walked in.

"What the bloody hell is going-on?"

"Now, Siri, it's not what you think," Severus cut in, hoping his husband wouldn't do anything stupid. Sirius always had a knack for throwing his fist first, then if he was in the mood, asking questions later, something that he had in common with Lucius.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to think it is then?" Sirius snarled.

Severus cringed. He knew that tone of voice. Sirius was mad.

"Sirius calm down. I was merely thanking Severus for doing a favor for me."

Those disastrous words that came out of Calhoun's mouth were Sirius' breaking point for his jealousy. Calhoun eyes went wide with surprise when Sirius reeled back with his right fist. Sirius punched him in the jaw, then proceeded to fight with Calhoun.

The Potions master was at a loss on what to do. He didn't want to spoil his surprise for his hot-headed husband just yet, but it looked as if he had too.

"Father!"

All movement ceased. Standing in all her glory of five-foot-two was the female Black heir, Sheridan, and behind off to the side was her twin brother, Orion, looking bored as if this was a common occurrence in their house.

Quickly as he could, Sirius stood up, trying to straighten out his clothes and hair as it came loose from the band that held the lengthy dark locks in place.

"Mr. Calhoun, are you alright?" she asked as the man in question wobbled to his feet, dusting off his long coat.

"Why yes, my dear, your father is a jealous man and rightfully so. I would be too for having a beautiful spouse as Severus," Calhoun answered kissing the back of Sheri's hand and giving her a saucy wink, causing her to blush prettily.

Sirius growled at the improper display, and was about to launch himself at his lawyer friend again, hating the way how Calhoun was openly flirting with his daughter. "Why you-"

"Stop it, Calhoun, you're making Sirius madder than what he should be, and let go of my daughter's hand if you value any pertinent body parts," Severus threatened, on the verge of brandishing his wand, not liking what he was seeing as well.

The Potions master realized the attraction between his daughter and friend. This was a subject that he was hesitant to discuss with Sirius. Sheridan would be of age come the following year, and Severus was quite sure that the offers would start pouring in for their daughter's hand in marriage.

After all, regardless of who Sirius was married to, his offspring were of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. And just about anyone who wanted to get their hands on a Black's family fortune would make a bid at auctioning their sons off to marry Sheridan.

Luckily, Severus didn't have to worry about Orion. The older twin was able to choose who he wanted to marry just as long as they (he and Sirius) approved of the person. It was rare to find someone who didn't want the prestige of a name or money.

Yet, as far as Severus could tell, Sheridan had not shown any outward fascination for anyone close to her age. He hoped that one of Lucius' boys had caught her fancy, but Harry and Draco remained aloof around her, treating Sheridan as nothing more than their baby sister.

The only one Sheridan seemed interested in was with Calhoun. Severus closed his eyes in thought over that. He didn't have anything against Calhoun, but the man was just… well, too old for his baby girl. Calhoun was like an uncle to his children, and it would just be plain weird for him to be Sheridan's husband.

No, this would definitely not sit well with Sirius at all. Maybe it was time to have a heart to heart discussion with his husband about Sheridan's future.

"Orion, maybe you should be the gentleman, and escort our friend out. This way it will give your father a cooling off moment, hmm?" Severus suggested carefully, eyeing Sirius. The animagus looked ready to have another go at Calhoun. Sirius' fists were clenched tightly at his sides; knuckles were white from the lack of blood circulation.

"I'll go too," Sheridan added, making a grab for her cloak on the peg next to the front door.

Severus intercepted her from taking one step toward Calhoun.

"No, sweetheart, remember that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are waiting for you in Diagon Alley for some shopping. Now if you hurry, you'll only be a few minutes late," Severus said taking his daughter by the shoulders and guiding her to the fireplace towards the Three Broomsticks. This was girls' night out, and Sheridan and Hermione were spending the night at the Burrow. Now he needed to figure out a way to get Orion out of the house.

"What are you up to, Sev?" Sirius asked. He saw the plotting look in his mate's obsidian orbs.

"Nothing, why?"

"I snapped my fingers a couple of times before you even looked my way. Now, tell me," Sirius demanded.

Turning sharply to his beloved, Severus draped his arms around Sirius' neck, pulling him close. "If you must know, husband, I was merely thinking on how to get your son to leave without making it so blatantly obvious that I want him gone," Severus purred, running slender fingers along Sirius' chest, then pressed their lips together.

Backing Severus into a wall, Sirius swiped his tongue over slightly parted lips, wanting more. Within moments Sirius unbuttoned the dark vest and white shirt that was blocking him from getting to the smooth creamy pale skin of his bond-mate. He teased the flesh at the shoulder and neck, causing Severus to groan. The Potions master tilted his head back a little to allow Sirius better access. Sirius worked the now reddish spot on Severus' neck, marking his beloved for all to see.

Heat blossomed in Severus' stomach as it traveled downward to his budding erection, barely able to breathe as Sirius gently stroked his manhood. Sirius eased Severus to the floor in order to remove the Potions master of his trousers, and the rest of his articles of clothing. Then Sirius proceeded to ravage his mate in the foyer.

Apparently, this was something Severus had anticipated as he fumbled with his outer robe to retrieve the phial of oil, handing it to Sirius. Grey eyes danced with lust.

"You planned this," Sirius accused, removing the stopper, allowing the cool liquid to languidly drip on the proudly standing penis of his lover.

Running his fingers up and down the silky appendage, coating them with the oil, which also included the steady thin stream of pre-ejaculate that was oozing from the moist slit, Sirius edged his slender digits to his husband's taut entrance.

He wiggled his index finger into the crinkled hole, all the way to the last joint. Hearing Severus deliciously whimper, Sirius added his middle finger, thrusting a few times before scissoring them back and forth and added his ring-finger, widening Severus up a bit more. No longer able to take being impaled on Sirius' fingers, Severus stilled, about to spill his pent-up load. But he whimpered out of frustration because Sirius had choked off his release.

"Please, Siri, let me come," Severus begged. Under normal circumstances, Severus would not have begged or even pleaded, but this was his lover, the only man he would submit to.

"Oh, no… not yet, Sev," Sirius whispered, removing his fingers from the now loosened channel and inserting his leaking rock-hard cock. Not stopping until he was fully seated in his husband's twitching passage, Sirius immediately pulled out, ramming back in—never giving Severus a minute to form a coherent thought. Sirius repeated this pace, slowly building up to a gratifying rhythm with them panting in need. Sweat trickled down their faces leaving their bodies damp and slippery.

Sirius continued plunging into the fiery depths of his lover, extracting every delectable moan and howl from Severus. He glanced down the lithe body underneath his, and Sirius thought that he couldn't be turned-on any further than what he was. Severus' cheeks were rosy, and his dark eyes half hidden, lips swollen and red, onyx hair clinging to his head, mouth partly opened softly grunting with every inward stroke. Sirius summed up his husband in a word, "Beautiful."

Not hearing the front door open and close, Sirius didn't pause in his sensual ministrations of loving Severus, even when they heard, "Merlin's beard! Mum, Dad! Please, this is something that a child should never see of their parents," Orion squawked, as he came back into the house to walk in on his parents in the middle of having sex.

The oldest Black heir just knew he was going to be scarred for life after witnessing such an act. "Um… don't mind me… I'll… uh… get over to Blaise's house. Bye!" Orion took off, not wondering if his parents were going to give their consent or not.

"Well, you've managed to get your son to leave," Sirius said as he continued long even strokes within his lover's tight channel.

"Of course, no thanks to you," Severus managed to grasp as his prostrate was hit with each sinful stab from his husband's cock.

The house at that point was silent, with only the harsh sounds of their labored breathing which was resonating within the walkway of their home.

oOoOoOo

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Orion landed face down on his friend. Blaise was amazingly stunned to see Orion, as they were going to hang out next weekend with Harry and Draco.

"Hide me, Blaise!" Orion said fearfully.

"Oh, dear. Orion is that you?" Mrs. Zambini asked, shocked at the scared look on her son's friend's visage. She happened to be walking by Orion shot out of the floo.

"Mum, I think something's wrong with him," Blaise said, as Orion trembled in his arms. "Maybe I should firecall Professor Snape-"

"No! I mean my mum is a little busy at the moment, and I don't want him to be disturbed. If it's all the same, Mrs. Zambini, could I stay the night?" Orion was pleading with his eyes for her to say yes. He couldn't face his parents so soon after… He shook his head at the mental image of his mum and dad.

"But of course, dear. I'll send an owl informing Severus where you are," Mrs. Zambini replied as she went in search of her husband to let him know of their overnight guest.

Once his mother was out of ear shot, Blaise rounded on his friend. "What gives, Black? You look as if you saw Grindlewald."

Orion walked away, heading toward the spiral staircase. "Let's go to your room and I'll tell you all about it, k?"

Nodding, Blaise lead the way for what he thought to be an interesting conversation.

oOoOoOo

Severus crept out of bed leaving his husband sound asleep. They had managed to make it to their bedroom once it was quite clear that coupling on hard wood floors was not good for their backs or their knees.

Slipping on his evening robe and running his fingers through silken raven hair, Severus opened the door, taking one long fleeting look at his husband, his cock stirring at the tempting sight. Sirius was stretched out on his back with the top sheet bunched at his hips, his erection at half-mass.

Maybe Sirius knew that Severus was watching him while he slumbered, Severus would never know, but in that instance, Sirius mumbled something and grabbed his dick and began jacking-off.

The former Slytherin watched, fascinated as he too took hold of his own dick, pumping in synch with Sirius until both came. Sirius did not waken, still keeping his hand on his flaccid member, and Severus silently groaned, heading to the bathroom to clean himself of the mess he made before going to his lab.

oOoOoOo

The potion Severus had been working on was ready. This particular draught had been in the making for over several years. Severus worked non-stop researching the different types of plants and animal extracts after roaming through the Black extensive library.

There were books that not even Dumbledore knew of, he was quite sure of that as the majority of the tomes were of forbidden spells and curses. Stacks upon stacks of scrolls were littered around the circular hidden chamber that Sirius had once told him about when they were younger. And because Severus was bonded with Sirius, he too was granted access.

So, during his vacation time, Severus and the kids spent their summers at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Even after Lupin and Regulus started living there, Severus always made it a point to stay at least one month out of the summer in the old, cold, mold infested decrypted house, trying to find a solution to his ever present bane.

And now years later, Severus made his break through. Although human testing was outlawed centuries ago, he wasn't without a proper guinea pig—especially since the Dark Lord had him labeled as a traitor.

Severus managed to catch a Death Eater, whose name he couldn't remember now as the bumbling oaf wasn't in Voldemort's inner-circle, and those of a lesser status, Severus didn't even bother learning who they were. But the idiot should have known better than to try to take Severus on, alone.

The fool had actually managed to keep Severus from pulling out his wand, but he hadn't expected the ex-Death Eater to perform wandless magic. Severus had knocked out his attacker, throwing him against a brick wall. Severus knew he should be a bit more careful, but it was a Hogsmead weekend for the students, and it was his turn to chaperone along with Professor Flitwick.

He had quickly apparated directly home with his passenger, depositing his heavy load in the first empty cell he came across, and then apparated back to Hogsmead before anyone realized he had went missing.

Now, the Potions master walked into the lower bowels of the manor to the dank dark dungeon. In the distance, Severus heard incoherent ramblings. Arriving to the only occupied cell, obsidian orbs gazed merrily at the pathetic creature that was once considered a man.

Hardly anything was left of the man. Skin was sunken, practically wasting away from the bones. Where a head full of auburn hair once shone, now only a bald head could be seen; with holes eaten throughout the scalp. Worms were making their way from the inside-out, resembling a rotten apple.

Bending down, Severus spotted the chunks of food. The bloke could no longer keep anything down. The house-elves fed him daily. Severus wasn't that cruel not to feed the man, he was after all a guest, but the draught Severus brewed made it impossible for the man to maintain a normal eating pattern.

This potion was designed with one purpose in mind—to slowly erode the body away from the inside.

"You have been a tremendous help in my research, my stupid friend. Someone should have informed you that I'm not one to be taken lightly," Severus said all but to himself. The being in the cell was basically dead. Every so often the chains would rattle to indicate some type of life, but that was it.

"Yes, you have been a tremendous help indeed." Severus departed, going back to his lab to jot down a few notes. Now it was time to set the next stage of his plan into motion.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Severus has it out for someone. Any guesses? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chaper 24 oOoOo

"What is wrong with your husband? I understand the need to keep him up at night, but really? Give him a break," Lucien chastised.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Father? I've been meeting with Calhoun," Lucius replied.

Gasping slightly, Lucien did forget.

James bolted from the room before Lucien finished his sentence.


	28. Summer Before Year 5

_Give Me One More Chance_

_This chapter is dedicated to my 360__th__ reviewer:_

_**c a n d y m a n d y 2 5 2 3**_

Pairings: James/Lucius  
Rating: Kneazle  
Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for taking on another project with me! Any mistakes after she has done her work are mine.

Notes: I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. I lost my flash drive with all my updates and future chapters. I was fortunate enough to have found a printed copy with all my hand written notes in my other computer bag (does happy dance). Sadly, if anyone is waiting for _Worlds Apart_ or _A Mate for Sesshoumaru_ to be updated, it's going to be a long wait. I am attempting to remember some of the scenes and dialogue and the process is slow going. Please be patient with me.

_Special thank you to_: Slytherin vs Gryffindor yahoo group, DracoRiddlePotter, jeanbean2006, Eve27, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, sweetteetwo, mochiusagi, Madame de Coeur, Silverinumiko, Sarahamanda and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

* * *

Summary: Twenty-one year old James Potter finds himself in a precarious situation after he split with his boyfriend. Only his friends and family knows about it, but what happens when his ex-lover comes back?

Enjoy!

* * *

oOoOoOo

Chapter 24: Summer Before Year 5

Life for the Malfoy family continued on in a more sedate fashion now, with the exception of James being sick most mornings.

Harry and Draco watched as their mother carefully meandered himself into the dining room and plopped down into the nearest chair. Neither heir said a word as James rested his head on his folded arms, moaning pitifully in obvious misery like a wounded animal.

Lucien peered over the top of the newspaper he'd been reading to run a critical eye over his son-in-law, and what his saw was not pleasing to his grey eyes. What had Lucius been doing to his husband? James looked a frightful mess. The object of Lucien's inner musings walked in, and he was going to berate his son for keeping James from getting the proper rest that the man obviously needed.

"Lucius, just the person I wanted to see," Lucien said causing his son to pause in confusion. The elder Malfoy carefully re-folded his paper, making sure that the ceases were aligned with the edges before giving his only child and heir his undivided attention.

"Yes, Father?"

"What is wrong with your husband? I understand the need to keep him up at night, but really? Give the poor man a break," Lucien chastised, displeased with his son about his lustful behavior. Lucius was not a teenager any longer! He needed to show some self-restraint.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Father? James and I have not been up at night recently, or have you forgotten? I've been meeting with Calhoun preparing for the hearing coming up," Lucius replied sitting down at the table with his usual choice of food—two crepes topped with strawberries, and a glass of orange juice with a shot of Firewhiskey.

Gasping slightly, Lucien did forget. "Then pray tell, what is the matter with James? He looks like he's about to be sic-"

James bolted from the room before Lucien finished his sentence. Eight pairs of wide quicksilver orbs glanced worriedly in the direction that the former Gryffindor had taken.

Lucius swiftly chased after his mate to the bathroom closest to the dining room once he overcame his initial shock. Retching drifted into the hallway where Lucius was standing. He wasn't sure if his should enter or not. But his concern for James out weighted the tongue lashing he might receive.

Upon walking into the modest bathing room, Lucius picked-up a hand towel, turning on the taps to soak the piece of cloth in Luke warm water, and pressed it to the back of James' neck once James lifted his head out of the toilet.

Lucius filled one of the empty glasses with refreshing cold water and handed it to his lover. James gratefully accepted it, using some of the water to slosh around in his mouth spitting it into the toilet, ridding it of the terrible after affects of vomiting. Then James shakily sat back against Lucius with his eyes closed.

"Now, would you like to tell what is wrong with you, love?" Lucius asked, running his hand up and down James' arm in a soothing motion.

"Nothing, sweetheart. I think I picked-up a bug or something while we were on holiday, that's all," James replied, attempting to get the rolling in his stomach under control.

"Hmm… well, if that's the case then I'm sure you wouldn't mind, Madame Arterberry, to have a look at you. We've been home for nearly a month, you shouldn't be sick, and if you have picked-up a virus it should had been treated immediately," Lucius commented as he assisted his husband to stand, then guiding him to the stairs, preparing to take James back to their room and put him bed.

"I didn't want to worry you, Lucius. You have so much going on, and-"

"And you are my biggest concern, James. I'll firecall Madame Arterberry. She'll be very delighted to see you," Lucius said pulling the covers up over his ill spouse.

No longer fighting the weariness of his body, James gave into the sleep that was currently pulling him under. But before James was completely asleep he whispered, "Madame Arterberry is fine. I hadn't seen her in years. " Then he was out.

Lucius was extremely alarmed. He never seen James this tired, ever. He knew that it was more than a mere bug to get the best of his dark haired husband.

oOoOoOo

Quietly closing the door, Madame Arterberry made her way back downstairs to Lucius' study. In there, she not only found her employer, but his father and sons. She had been the attending healer to the Malfoy family since before Lucius was born.

Madame Arterberry sighed quietly, remembering when Lucien was so elated about the news of becoming a parent—it was the happiest moment of his and Lucas' lives.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_Just newly married, Lucien's expectations of being the Malfoy heir were weighted heavily upon his young shoulders. _

_The endless meetings with shareholders from various parts of Britain were a constant drain on Lucien and not to mention the potential investors from overseas. He couldn't figure out how his father managed to juggle a multi-million galleon business and a family. _

_His father, Abraxas, always harped on about, "If a man should be judged, let him be judged by the number of children he sired." That was Lucien's father's motto. Sadly, Lucien would be the only child._

_Even though Abraxas was a hard man to get along with as well as a strewed businessman, he always valued his family and put them first before the goings-on of the family business. He usually tried to be at home in time to join his wife and son for dinner._

_Unfortunately, his mother died a little before his fifth birthday. She took a nasty spill down the stairs while heavily pregnant, over balancing one morning on her way to join Lucien and his father for breakfast. His father didn't live long thereafter either. And thus, Lucien became the head Malfoy monarch at the age of seventeen. _

_At any rate, Lucien was feeling the pressures of his family of securing the Malfoy line with an heir. In addition to compound the never ending problems, his spouse of a couple of months has been under the weather for several days with no relief in sight of the headaches or fainting spells._

_Another week past and Lucien decided that it was high time he put his foot down and called the family healer._

_Madame Adamina Arterberry was a young medi-witch with flowing dark hair and bright green eyes. She was extremely short, standing at a mere five feet in height, but Madame Arterberry had grace in when she moved or talk. She was very forward and didn't cater to those in power. She did her job to the best of her ability and Madame Arterberry knew when to be discreet. _

_She graduated at the top of her class alongside Madame Pompfrey and came highly recommended, which was why Lucien liked her and it help a little that she was close in age to Lucien._

_After a couple of hours of agonizing waiting, Madame Arterberry opened the door to the master suite granting entrance to Lucien. _

_Rushing to his spouse's bedside, Lucien didn't quite know how to read the expression on her face. She smiled kindly at him while motioning for Lucien to join his husband. _

_Sitting on the recently vacated chair, Lucien gripped his lover's hand in tightly. _

"_Lucien, please, you're hurting me."_

_Startled by the whispered hiss, Lucien loosened his hold. "I'm sorry, Lucas."_

_The delicate clearing of the throat brought their awareness back to the healer who was now smiling for all that she was worth._

"_Well, Consort Lord Malfoy, would you like to inform your husband or shall I?" she asked respectfully, gazing at the aristocrats. She mentally shook her head; they were too young to be parents, who were just recently wedded. Lucas looked so fragile with his already pale skin and his small body frame was practically swallowed-up in the enormous four poster bed. _

_A deep crimson blush highlighted Lucas' fair visage, causing him to look more endearing to Lucien._

"_You may tell him, Madame," Lucas replied in his low sultry voice._

_Barely into adulthood and Lucas had mastered having a sexy seductive tone, yet Lucien was mesmerized by his husband's sensual sounding voice. _

_Lucien coughed, embarrassed at dreaming lustfully about Lucas in mixed company. "Yes, Madame, please continue."_

"_It appears after careful examination, Lord Malfoy that your husband is in a word, pregnant," Madame Arterberry announced._

_Time seemed to have stop for Lucien as the words were deeply processed. A somewhat noticeable smile was tugging at the corners of his lips._

"_Could you… Could you please repeat what you've just said, Madame, because I thought that you said my husband is pr-pregnant," Lucien stuttered, hope blooming in his chest at the revelation._

"_You heard me correctly, Lord Malfoy. Your husband is pregnant. Unfortunately, this is not in my field of expertise and will have to refer to a more qualified healer," she explained, but it was all for naught. The couple wasn't even paying her any attention now. They only had eyes for one another._

oOo End flashback oOo

Lucius was pacing back and forth in front the unlit fireplace as Lucien and the boys were watching his every step.

The healer sat down in one of the chairs that were situated in front of the large cherry wood desk. As always whenever she visited, Lucius' desk was an unorganized disarray. Out of the forty-something years of being the Malfoy's personal healer, Adamina had only seen Lucius desk cleaned once. The Malfoy lord must have passed on this trait on to his son of maintaining a messy workstation. How could either of them find anything in all that madness?

"Well, Madame Arterberry, what is wrong with my husband?" Lucius prodded, finally sitting down in his chair.

"I can tell you what it isn't. James isn't suffering from a bug of any kind, nor is he dying, I assure you," she answered, smiling as she saw his tense face relax as his shoulders eased downward.

Sighing in relief, Lucius leant back, closing his eyes in appreciation. James was okay, nothing more than… Nothing more than what? If James didn't catch a bug, then what was wrong?

"He's pregnant," Madame Arterberry stated as if she was reading his very thoughts.

Lucius nearly fell out of his chair. "He's what?"

"You heard me plain and clear, Mr. Malfoy, your husband is pregnant. And from the exam that I just conducted, he's about two months along, maybe three. How long has James been feeling ill?" she asked taking notes.

"I'm not sure, really. This morning was the first time that we've seen him unwell," Lucius honestly replied. He knew that James was particular about letting anyone know about him being sick and that wasn't often. But then again, Lucius had been so wrapped up in meetings he hadn't been paying all that much attention to James' health. He scolded himself for being inconsiderate toward his spouse.

"At any rate, since I'm not his regular healer, you should contact him or her immediately. I don't have much knowledge with male pregnancy, so I will forward all my findings to James' healer. And since I'm bound by patient-healer confidentiality, I will make a notation of a simple routine home visit. I will make not mention of your husband's condition. Good-day, gentlemen."

The healer was out the door in a heartbeat, leaving the Malfoy males in complete silence with one thought running through their minds. James was pregnant, again. Harry and Draco were simply delighted by the announcement. They were getting a baby brother or sister!

In all honesty, Lucius wasn't trying to impregnate his lover, but he wasn't going to down play his vitality either. Lucius wasn't quite sure how to process that bit of news, but he managed to hold himself together with a smug, satisfying look upon his face until his eyes rolled back.

_**Thunk!**_

He ended up a crumpled heap on the plush carpet in the middle of his study. Lucien smiled, leaning back into his seat.

"Well, it seems that your father finally realized he's to be a father yet again," Lucien said levitating his son onto lounge.

Draco and Harry quietly watched their grandfather. This was certainly going to be a very interesting few months for them.

oOoOoOo

"You saw what?" Blaise exclaimed, barely believing what his best friend was saying.

"You heard me, Blaise! I saw my parents… oh, never mind. This is something I shouldn't be telling to you and you better not repeat it. I would hate to have to use you for a potion of some kind," Orion said calmly but meaning every single word.

The Black heir apparent had been staying over at his friend's house for over a week now, ever since he walked-in on his parents having sex.

Orion wasn't ready to face them just yet. He knew his parents were still intimate especially by the way his father would just walk-up to his mum and snog him senseless causing Severus to forget what he was doing, or the way his mum cheeks would color whenever Sirius would walk-by giving a sly wink and a rogue smirk; but Orion never thought (in his wildest dreams or nightmares, depending on how he was analyzing it) that his parents were _that_ sexually active!

The Slytherin gulped, knowing full well what his friend was capable of doing. Orion's mum and grandfather were both master Potion brewers and it would be no small feat for them to make a body vanish without a trace or even a hint of foul play. It was best to keep on their good sides at all times.

Then Blaise smirked, leaning toward Orion. "So, Black, now having seen what's it like… having sex… you're not at least curious about it?"

A fierce blush crept along Orion's tanned cheeks and down his neck. "Well, well… I—I nev-never really had any such impulses. Besides, if I got a witch up the duff, or worse, me getting knocked-up, my mum and dad would kill me, so no, I'm not having sex."

"Hmm… too bad. That little witch from Hufflepuff seemed a bit attracted to you," Blaise commented, easing back somewhat but staying within reach.

"What about you?"

"Me, I never kiss and tell," Blaise said.

"Sure."

"Come-on, dinner should almost be ready."

The boys left Blaise's bedroom to go downstairs, chatting away about what they would expect in the coming new school year at Hogwarts, and the past events of the Triwizard Tournament.

oOoOoOo

_**SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INOCCENT!**_

_The infamous mass murderer, Sirius Orion Black, was found innocent of all accused crimes of slaughtering thirteen Muggles and former classmate, Peter Pettigrew, during the trial against Minister Corniuls Fudge; who wrongly accused Black of the heinous acts. _

_But the one crime Black was most noted for was the slaying of James Potter and Lily Evans with the attempted murder of the couple's young son, Harry Potter._

_However, in recent news, James Potter was discovered not dead. He was in fact living with Muggles with no memory of his life as a wizard. As many readers recalled, it was brought to light a few weeks ago in another trial against the Minister, that Mr. Potter was legally bonded and officially married to no other than the well sought after Malfoy heir, Lucius. _

_With a devastating blow to the defense, it was proven that Sirius Black was not James Potter's Secret Keeper, but their very own close and personal friend, Peter Pettigrew. He was the one to betray Mr. Potter's location to You-Know-Who. However, in a strange twist of Fate, Mr. Potter was mugged on his way home in Godrick's Hallow._

_Unfortunately, the attack left Miss Evans defending her godson against the Dark Lord—ultimately perishing at the Dark Lord hands._

_Now what does this all means? It means that, Mr. Black will be re-instated as the proper Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, with his brother, Regulus, as the second heir apparent next to Sirius' own children._

_And this reporter is sad to announce that both Black heirs are no longer eligible bachelors. During Sirius Black's most noteworthy prison brake, it was discovered he has been bound and married to none other than master Potions maker, Severus Snape, since 1978 with two children, Orion and Sheridan Black. And Regulus mate to registered werewolf, Remus J. Lupin with five children, Samantha, Amarantha, Remy, Renatus and a newly born baby girl. _

_After all Sirius Black and his family have been through, this reporter sincerely wishes them a safe and happy future._

_Marshall MacMillen_

Folding the paper closed and laying it upon the bedside table, Sirius had a satisfied look on his visage. To be finally free… words couldn't describe the content feeling that was bubbling in his stomach, threatening to overtake his emotions. For thirteen long years he waited to hear those glorious words, instead of having them repeat in a mockery of a fantasy. In addition to reading such splendid news, Sirius also received a special plaque from the new Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

Sirius gazed down at his sleeping spouse carding slender fingers through luxurious raven tresses. This was the first time in weeks, since his recapture that he woken with Severus still lying next to him in bed and sound asleep no less.

Regardless of how young they looked, or how youthful they felt; worry marred Sirius' husband's beautiful face. He knew of the long hours Severus toiled away in his lab, during the latter half of the school term—only coming out to eat and to make sure the twins were behaving.

Whatever his lover was working on, it was starting to take its toll on Severus. Dark circles were appearing under tired obsidian orbs. Plus, Severus' skin was beginning to lose its' honey color. The one that hadn't diminished was Severus' appetite for sex.

Sirius truly believed Severus was taking some type of aphrodisiac. As much as Sirius liked to boast about his sexual prowess, he was not a fifteen any more, therefore needed a bit more time to catch his breath before commencing with seconds, thirds, fourths, and heaven help him, fifths. He wondered if his Will was updated, because at the rate they were going, Severus was going to fuck him to death.

With his mind made-up carefully easing out of bed in order not to disturb his mate, Sirius had some last minute shopping that needed to be completed before the twins go back to school.

Sirius was not going to allow Severus to self-destruct by working himself into the ground when they should be relaxing. They had too much to live for now. First on his list was to take a page out of Lucius' book. They (without the twins) were going on holiday somewhere might be what they needed.

Little did the former Gryffindor know was that his sly husband has something planned that would make even the Dark Lord proud.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? Can anyone figure out what is going on with Severus? No, well stay-tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 25 oOoOo

Not saying a word, Severus grabbed Harry by the arm and left the Headmaster's office with his son hot on his heels.

"Mum?"

"Orion, go back to you dorm. You'll see Harry later today," Severus said whirling on his older child causing Harry to gag.

"But-"

"No buts, young man. This is no longer your concern."

Taking his leave once more, Severus left Orion silently fuming in the middle of the corridor leading into the dungeons.


	29. The Department of Mysteries

Give Me One More Chance

Pairing: Lucius/James

Rating: Kneazle

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine; they are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING**: This is about male pregnancy and male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

This chapter is not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.

Notes: Here is the long awaited chapter!

Special thank you to: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor yahoo group, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read up to this chapter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoO

Chapter 25: The Department of Mysteries

_September 1, 1995, London King's Cross railway station_

Standing on the platform of 9 3/4, James still couldn't believe that a month had passed by since he woke to Lucius telling him the un-expectant but greatly welcomed news of him being pregnant for a third. Although it saddened James that he couldn't remember his second pregnancy, he was quite sure that, if had not gotten mugged that fateful Halloween night, James knew that he and Lucius would have had a beautiful little girl.

Doctor Bloom confirmed Madame Arterberry's findings a couple of days afterward and immediately scheduled James for his future follow-up appointments. He wasn't taking any chances of James having another miscarriage.

James was already approaching his second tri-mester. At being twelve and a half weeks (in pregnancy terms were not very far along), James already had a slight visible bulge and if any one cared to look closer they would be able to see it since James was slender.

Jarred out of his musings, James gave his teenaged sons a once over making sure that they were presentable as the Malfoy heirs.

Draco was the mirror image of Lucius—having a tall slender build. Draco recently cut his glorious blond locks to sport his own stylized looks. And dressed in a dark navy blue three-piece suit and dress shoes of the finest quality that money could buy, the younger Malfoy heir most definitely will be the desires of all at Hogwarts.

Turning hazel eyes from cropped flaxen hair to wind swept raven tresses, James frowned at Harry. Dressed in faded skin-tight denim jeans and a black t-shirt (that showed-off Quidditch toned muscles) and black hiking boots, Harry looked like a poster boy for eye-candy that screams "eat me", with Harry's shy smile and big silver eyes, James just knew that this would be the year Harry would start dabbling with the oppose sex or at the very least start experimenting with his own gender.

It was a thought James was not pleased with, at all. He knew that Draco was already sexually active, thanking Merlin that the boy had enough common sense to use some type of birth control.

The former Gryffindor nearly choked on his tea one night when his son approached him about it. It was a night that James was not going to forget any time soon. Plus, James wasn't quite sure how Lucius would react to his either of his sons having with the potential of getting a girl or guy pregnant or worse, one of them coming home telling him and Lucius he's pregnant.

Lucius would definitely have kittens over that.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

_James was sitting in his study he took over as his own, when there were no other places for him to hold himself in. He hated going into Lucius' study because his blond lover never completed his work as James proved to be a serious distraction. _

_A timid knock drew James out of his musings. "Enter!" he called out wondering who it might be. He knew it wasn't Lucius as he left for the morning with Calhoun for court to enter verbal depositions to Narcissia's alleged crimes of child abuse._

"_I hope I'm not disturbing you, Mum?"_

_Surprised was written across James' face. Since both his boys were getting bigger, they were more or less distancing themselves away from him and Lucius. This was a welcomed interruption._

"_No, Draco. Please, come-in and sit down," James offered. He always told his children that he was available any time for either of them._

_James studied Draco a bit closely, noticing the growing hue of crimson highlighting the teenager's visage. He couldn't imagine what was going on in Draco's mind that would cause him to blush to the tips of his ears._

"_Mum, can I ask you something?" Draco cautiously ventured._

"_Anything, Draco, you know I won't deny you. First, let me pour us some tea. You look about ready to pass out."_

_The former Gryffindor filled to two cups of the hot streaming herbal tea from the set that was on the table in front of them, which the house-elves left for James just in case he wanted something to drink and relax with._

"_Okay, Draco, now tell me what's on your mind," James said taking a sip._

_With that as his opening, Draco blurted out, "Mum… I need to talk to you sex."_

_Well, whatever James was expecting that definitely wasn't it. The older male choked on his tea then proceeded to have a coughing fit trying to get air back into his lungs._

_Draco immediate took James' tea cup out of his hands and gently patted him on the back._

"_What… did you say," James gasped out. His eyes began to water from the strain of coughing so hard. _

_The Slytherin for his part remained quiet. _

"_Draco, now is not the time to act like a reticent child. If you prefer, we can wait until Lucius gets home and we can discuss it then," James threaten. _

"_NO!" Draco did not want his father knowing any of this. "Fine, I said I need to talk to you about sex."_

"_That's what I thought you said."_

"_If you already knew what I said the time then why in the hell did you make me repeat myself?!" Draco said clearly exasperated._

_Smirking, James replied, "Oh, I just wanted to see if you would actually repeat it without me having to drag it from you."_

_Nearly growling, Draco was ready to throttle his mother. "Now, I understand why you and father are together. You both have the same sadistic streak. Anyway, Mum, I need to-"_

"_Yes, you already said it, twice, mind you. Now, my question to you is: are you having sex?" James demeanor changed completely, gone were the jokes and playful banter. _

"_Would you hex me if I said no?" Draco shyly answered._

"_No, but I would hex you if are lying that you're not, knowing full well that you are then I would let your father know," James said. As an afterthought he asked, "Don't tell me that you're pregnant, Draco, your father would have the worse fit ever!"_

"_No! Mum, please I'm not pregnant! And no, before you even ask, I didn't get someone pregnant. At least I hope not," Draco said, mumbling the last part._

"_Are you using protection?"_

"_Well, I was kind of hoping you could help me with that part. The last thing I need is some witch owling me or Merlin forbid, Father, and letting me know that I'm to be a father. Can you imagine the scandal? Father would not be pleased," Draco explained._

"_You got that right."_

_Sighing, James was starting to feel his age. "Okay, Draco, is the girl on any type of birth control?"_

"_They all say yes, but I'm not one to believe them and I need to insure that I won't have any illegitimate children running around."_

"_Good point."_

_Standing up, James stretched until his bare tummy was on display. He was only a couple of weeks into his pregnancy, so he was still able to bend and flex his tired muscles._

"_Come on. We have to go to Muggle London then see Madame Pomfrey."_

"_Why are we going into the Muggle world? And why on earth would I need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Draco questioned._

"_I know this is something that you don't want to hear but Muggle contraceptives works just as well as magical ones, especially if the receiving party is lying about being on anything," James explained to the teenager. "And we're going to see Poppy because I want you to have a complete physical and a pregnancy test, just in case."_

_Draco didn't look too happy about it but he accepted it owing to the fact that his mother was willing to keep to this from his father. But he knew that Lucius would eventually find out. _

_For now, he was going out with his mum and that warmed him more than any cup of tea._

oOo End flashback oOo

Before boarding onto the train, Harry gifted his mum with a shy smile. James smiled brightly as he soaked up the love and warmth of both his sons.

"Mum, your staring," Harry said as the platform was slowly being emptied. He was a little embarrassed as the students were now peering out the cabin car windows, watching them.

"Oh, right," James answered. Luckily, his robes covered him in all the right places as he smooth it out. Staying at ear level in order for Harry to hear, he whispered, "Harry, if you need to talk to me, about anything at all, don't hesitate to owl me."

Standing up straight, James added, "And that goes for you too, Draco."

"MUM! Please… Everyone is watching," Draco replied, horrified. He couldn't believe that his mother would much make such a comment! Grabbing his older brother by the arm, Draco nearly ran onto the Hogwarts Express.

Light ringing laughter caused James to turn around.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" the former Gryffindor asked.

"Same as you, mate, seeing the twins off. You know, Jim, you may as well just screamed 'your-fifteen-we-need-to-have-the-talk'."

It took James a minute before realization dawned on his face. "That's not what I meant, Sirius. I'm worried about Harry. He hasn't completely gotten over what happened at the Tri-wizard tournament. He still blames himself for Cedric's death. I wanted him to know that he could talk to me, that's all," James replied.

"Well, if it's about sex than you can forget it—you're that last person he's gonna talk to about that," Sirius said.

"What do you mean by that?" James narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Ah, Jamester… don't you remember when we were their age?" Sirius said as that would explain everything. And in a way it did.

"I remember you being randy with the female population then by some miracle, you started chasing Snape."

Coughing into his hand, Sirius ignored the comment. "That's not the point, mate."

Hazel orbs glared at the bearded man. "Then what _is_ the point, Sirius? Because I don't see the one you're trying to make."

"The point is that, that boys, Harry and Draco's age are gonna to talk to other boys their age."

"You mean like Orion?" James tossed that around in his head for a minute and he was loath to admit it, but Sirius made perfect sense in a round-about way.

"Well, I don't know about him but maybe," Sirius answered cryptically.

"Sirius, if you're trying to make me feel better-"

"Hey, what are friends for? Anyway, I gotta go. I'm going to check on Regulus and the baby."

Stopping short, James turned worrisome eyes to his longtime friend.

"Don't worry, they're fine. Apparently, Cassie developed a slight cold. You know being born a bit too early tends to wreak havoc with the baby's immune system."

"Did you get everything all cleared up at the Ministry with your accounts?" James asked.

"Of course! That idiot Fudge thought he was going to keep my family's fortune. Regulus and Remus were quite happy to be moving from Number 12. Not that I can blame 'em, that place is not conducive to raise children."

The pair started walking once more until they passed the barrier of nine and three quarters. Out of the over crowed Muggle train station, Sirius escorted James to the awaiting limousine.

"I thought you hated riding in this contraption?" Sirius asked, curious as to what his friend's answer would be, smirking.

Another blush highlighted James slightly round face. "Well… um… you see, Lucius and I have… uh…"

Enjoying watching his friend flounder, Sirius busted-up laughing. "Oh, in the name of Merlin! How are you going to talk about sex to two teenage boys when you can't even talk to your best friend about backseat sex?"

"And how would you know about backseat-sex?" James hissed; unmistakably mad about being made fun of.

"Simple. Just because I drive a motorcycle, doesn't mean I don't know anything about cars—especially the backseat—how do you think Sev got pregnant? We were snogging in the backseat and one thing led to another—and smack-bang—I'm being summoned to Dumbledore's office a couple of months later. Being told Sev was preggers and getting married all-in-one go."

Now James was lost and his head was starting to hurt from the confusion. "You didn't want to marry Severus? I thought-"

"Oh, no! Quite the opposite really. I wanted to marry him. I had the ring all ready to propose and all; I just forgot to ask him the night Ori and Sheri were conceived."

"Good-bye, Sirius," James exclaimed, noticeably exasperated by Sirius and his forgetfulness.

"Catch you later, mate," Sirius said, bidding James farewell.

oOoOoOo

The Beginning Term feast had its usually fare of welcoming back old students, sorting first years, and any announcements that the Headmaster deemed worthy of their noticed, which included the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge.

She interrupted the Headmaster as he was wrapping up school's business. The students were shocked as well as some of the other teachers.

Harry and Orion chanced a glanced at Professor Snape and by the pinched looked he was wearing this news was not promising.

"What did she mean by all that rubbish?" Harry whispered to his friends.

"It means, Harry, exactly what it means—the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts—and I bet you that it also means that whatever we do will be closely watched," Hermione answered.

And Hermione was rarely wrong about anything, including this.

oOoOoOo

Once again, Harry found himself alienated from the rest of the Gryffindors as the rumors of what happened last year were in the Daily Prophet.

Harry tried not to let any of them bother him, but it was hard when he was the center of attention. Hermione and Orion herded Harry upstairs to get settled.

Hopefully, in a couple of days the newspaper will find something to badger him about and forget about what happened at the Tri-wizard tournament or the fact that Voldemort is back to take over the world and to kill him.

oOoOoOo

Not only was Dolores Umbridge the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, she was also assigned to the professors yearly evaluations as Dumbledore had been away from the castle.

Of course, the day she had to make her rounds would be Snape's fifth year potions class—Snape, to say the least, was not impressed—he was downright livid.

"You applied first, to the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" she asked in a condescending tone, knowing full well that he had applied for the position.

Barely keeping a tight reign of his temper, Severus replied, "Yes."

"But you were unsuccessful," she added.

"Obviously," he replied in a monotone voice as he heard Weasley sniggered next to him.

She marked on her clipboard before striding out of his class room and what followed was just the beginning of a storm that was brewing. He actually thumped Ron on the back of his head with his instructional notebook and snarled at the rest of the class.

"You have less than forty-five minutes remaining to complete your potion! Anyone who fails to brew it properly will be serving detention with me—tonight! And trust me when I say, I will make your life miserable for what I have in mind for failing to finish your assignment in a timely manner."

That got everyone moving.

When class was over, five students stayed behind as their potion was the positive results it should have been. As shocking as it were there were two students from Gryffindor, and three from Slytherin. Some of the cauldrons melted, others were smoking and every ones favorite, bubbling over with viscous ooze. Of the five, Ron Weasley was included.

Upon looking at the Weasley boy, Severus had a malicious smirk etched on his face causing Ron to gulp in fear.

Everyone practically ran from the classroom in fear after witnessing their Potion's professor parody of a smile. None of them felt any sympathy for the five that screwed up their potion project.

oOoOoOo

The Great Hall was nearly silent coming into the second month of the school year. Umbridge was all but sitting in the Headmaster's chair.

Where was Dumbledore? How could he be gone with all of things goings-on at Hogwarts? Does he even know?

Orion peered at his mum and he looked murderous as Umbridge was attempting to hold conversation with him. It was only a matter of time before Severus snapped.

Ever since that day in potions, students and teachers alike tip-toed fearfully around Severus; more often than not, anyone who was unlucky enough to cross paths with the former Death Eater had them crying within the first five minutes of the confrontation.

And it was then, Orion got the hint, something was seriously wrong with his mother. Grabbing his bag and another bread roll, Orion got ready to leave the hall; he was going to write to his father.

Fortunately, before Severus could spill any blood in front of the student body and staff, the double doors opened. Immaculately dressed in black with stunning long blond hair, Lucius Malfoy strode down the aisle to the head table. Harry ducked his head, not wanting to know the reason why his father was here. Probably for the first time, he hadn't done anything so far that would garner his father to come to school.

Hopefully, his father was there for something Draco has done and as always, he would get roped into the trouble as he was the older of the two, which in his opinion didn't make any sense.

Coming to stop directly in front of Umbridge; Lucius kept his cane aloft in his gloved hands.

"Why, Lord Malfoy, what do we owe this pleasure of your presence?" she said in greeting.

"I'm here to see the Headmaster. I received an owl of great concern of certain disciplinary actions to the students that are prohibited. As a member of the School Governors, I think that I'm entitled to know exactly what is going-on here and let's not forget that I'm a parent of two of those students who attend here."

Dolores lost her smile and rose from her seat. "I assure you, Lord Malfoy, that everything is as it should be," she answered.

"Well, for your sake, Madame Under-secretary, it better be," Lucius replied as he turned sharply and headed straight to Harry.

"Come with me."

Lucius continued walking with his son trailing behind him with all eyes burning a hole in the back of Harry's head.

oOoOoOo

Inside an empty classroom, Lucius sat on the edge of the teacher's desk as Harry took a seat across from him.

"Dad, whatever it is, I swear, I didn't have anything to do with it," Harry announced, quicksilver eyes wide from behind circular wired glassed.

"You're not in trouble, Harry, I wanted to see for myself what that cow has been doing," Lucius said, getting up and kneeing in front of his son.

Carefully, taking Harry's left hand in his much larger ones, Lucius could see the faint words, 'I must not tell lies' etched into Harry's once flawless skin.

"How long has this been going on, Harry?" he asked.

"Dad, I don't want anyone to think that I had to call you to bail me out of something," Harry finally said, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"You have been through enough in your short life and you will face many more trials than anyone your age will and as my son, it's my right to protect you," Lucius responded.

"Then protect the younger students as a governor. I can take care of myself," Harry said yanking his hand back.

Standing, Lucius could do nothing else other than to watch Harry tremble with a shiver of cold from the room. "Very well. You may go back to the Great Hall and I'll deal with Umbridge."

Harry fled from his father as if Fluffy was after him.

oOoOoOo

Walking into the Gryffindor common room, Harry was bombarded with questions from Hermione and Orion (who sent his letter off to his father about how strange his mother had been acting). Ginny was at his side and Neville.

"Somebody told my father about the punishment I got from Umbridge and he's madder than I've ever seen him," Harry said cutting off all chatter around him. This was nothing compared to the day when his father almost succeeded in killing Vernon and Fudge.

"Harry, I know you're upset but this could be a blessing that he knows about the horrible treatment," Hermione offered.

"Don't you get it?! I don't want or need his help. This is the last thing I want help with." Harry trembled with anger. He was going to be a social outcast again. If this keeps up he was never going to get a date for the Yule ball.

"Harry, I-"

"No, Hermione!" he yelled. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that… That don't want everyone thinking that I can fall back on the Malfoy name or go running to my father every time I get into a jam or something," Harry explained. He huffed a bit while pacing.

"I'm going to take a nap or something." Harry stomped upstairs slamming the door in his wake.

"I wondered who told," Ginny asked to no one in particular.

Hermione sat back sighing wondering if she'd done the right thing.

oOoOoOo

The atmosphere in Dolores' office was stifling with Lucius' temper flaring at odd intervals. Severus and Minerva was also in attendance, just to make sure that Lucius didn't accidental kill Umbridge for using a Blood Quill on Harry.

"Things are much worse than I had feared here at Hogwarts," Dolores began. "The students are not learning as they should and foremost are not respectful to those in authority."

"By authority, you mean yourself," Lucius said, sneering.

"As professors we are to be held in high regard, not as some cosmic joke. These children are our future, can't you see what is going on," Dolores pleaded.

"I see that the children are being punished with the cruelest of methods known to the wizarding world! There was a reason why those methods were banish for good reason! And I will not allow you or the Ministry to undermine this institution," Lucius vented slamming his cane down, cracking the concrete tile flooring.

"Is that a threat, Lord Malfoy?" Dolores said coming from behind her desk with her wand in hand.

But Lucius was faster on the draw and unsheathe his wand concealed in his walking stick. "It's a promise, dear lady."

"Mister Malfoy, let's not be too hasty," Minerva said trying to settle flared tempers.

Dolores was scared knowing that she didn't stand any chance of winning a duel against the Malfoy heir. She would be dead before she could ever get a single spell off.

"You will cease all punishments; you are to get clearance from the Headmaster or Headmistress if you feel that the regular detentions will not keep the students in line. If either one of the aforementioned persons are unavailable you will go to the student's Head of House and he or she will deal with the troublesome students. Do I make myself clear, Dolores," Lucius stood at his impressive height towering over the Defense Against the Dark Art instructor.

Dolores back down immediately. "Yes, perfectly."

"I would hate to come back here. If I do, I guarantee you, heads will roll—namely yours."

Lucius swiftly left the tiny office as did Severus.

"Lucius, wait-a-minute," Severus called out.

"I'm sorry," Lucius said coming to an abrupt stop.

"For what? Loosing your temper, again," Severus said smirking. "I was hoping that you hexed that bitch and be done with it."

"My, my, Severus, such violence," Lucius teased. "And here I thought Sirius is the one for such bloodshed."

The other glared. "How did you find out about what's been going on?"

"A little bird told me. Besides, Harry has a habit of repeating himself and not looking you in the face when he's lying. He's not very good at, which I don't understand why he tries to do it.

"So, naturally James became worried and asked me investigate," Lucius explained. "At any rate, I must report this to the rest of the governors. Maybe now they'll take an active interest in the students here. I'll owl you later. Let's have lunch sometime this week."

With that, Lucius was out the main doors and out of sight before Severus could confirm or decline the lunch offer.

oOoOoOo

Leaves were turning from green to gold as the fall season slowly descended upon Hogwarts. It would rain every so often, leaving the air crisp and slightly cold. The Halloween party was in a couple of weeks, which was a needed respite as students were preparing for the upcoming Quidditch games.

The gruesome detentions with Umbridge eased up, not to mention the type of punishments, especially after Lucius Malfoy's visit. Umbridge's favorite practice was changed for something a bit less biting.

The O.W.L exams were just around the corner and all the students were on pins and needles, including Harry, but for whatever the reason, Harry just couldn't stay alert in some of classes particularly Potions. The subject alone was dangerous being wide awake.

Twice Harry fell asleep in his potions class and at least once in his Transfiguration class. Severus was not at all pleased with him for closing his eyes while handling volatile ingredients, placing not only himself in danger but as well as his classmates.

Harry had been up at night fighting to stay awake. Nightly, he'd been watching things through Voldemort's eyes of people being tortured or worse.

One dream (or actual event Harry couldn't figure out which it was) continue to haunt him and tonight was no different.

"_Aaghh!" Sirius screamed out fallen to his knees, gasping for air; sweat beading across his forehead from fighting the Forbidden cruse but to no avail._

"_I need that prophecy and you're going fetch it for me."_

_Shaking his head negatively, Sirius painfully replied, "No, you're going to have to kill me." _

_The figure cloaked in black tutted. "And I will—CRUCIO!"_

"SIRIUS!" Harry bolted up right shouting for his godfather before leaning over the side of his bed to throw-up.

Orion heard the yelling then something wet hitting the floor; he swiftly made his way to his best friend, who was gagging after emptying his stomach of its contents.

"Harry?" Orion called out on the other side of the bed gasping in shock at Harry's sweaty, shivering form." "Moppy!"

The house-elf appeared in an instant for its young master. "Get Professor McGonagall."

The other boys in the dorm were up as well after hearing all the commotion. A while short later Professor McGonagall was hurrying to Harry's bedside.

Together, Orion and Professor McGonagall; had practically half-carried; half-dragged Harry into Dumbledore's office at two o'clock in the morning.

"Professor," Harry weakly called out.

The Headmaster was issuing out orders, left, right and center. He barely heard Harry over the buzz of activity.

"Professor, please, what's happening to me?" Harry attempted again to gain Dumbledore's attention.

But the Headmaster continued on without pause, sending out portraits to the Snape residence and to the Ministry.

Finally getting fed-up at being ignored, Harry did something that took everyone in the office by surprise, he yelled.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Staring at the young man before him, Albus considered his words carefully as to not spook the boy further than what he was already.

Sniffling somewhat, Harry asked, "Wh-what's wrong with me?"

As he was about to answer his student Professor Snape entered the already crowded office.

Unlike everyone else who was dressed in sleeping gowns and pajamas, Severus was fully dressed in his tradition Eton white shirt, frock coat, black trousers, and dress shoes. He seemed too had been wide awake for quite some time.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster." Severus cautiously walked into the room, unsure of what was going on.

"Ah, Severus. Good…" Pulling the Potions master aside, he continued, "We can't wait any longer. I will inform Lucius and James of what's happened but you need to get started straight away."

Severus peered at Harry, not liking how the boy was looking. Harry's stunning eyes seemed too large for his sockets and were a bit glassy looking and rimmed red, the boy was panting as if he ran around the Pitch non-stop. In addition to that, Harry's nightwear was soaking wet with sweat.

Not saying a word, Severus grabbed Harry by the arm and left with Orion hot on his heels.

"Mum!"

"Orion, go back to your dorm. You'll see Harry later today," Severus said whirling on his oldest child.

"But-"

"No buts, young man. This is no longer your concern."

Taking his leave once more, Severus left Orion fuming in the middle of the corridor leading down into dungeons.

oOoOoOo

Everything was happening so quickly that Harry had the urge to vomit again. His head ache and his stomach was doing somersaults that made him feel as if he was on a round-about.

The first thing Severus did was hand Harry a glass of water. Then he sat down on the stool adjacent from Harry, studying the young man with intense scrutiny.

"Harry, I want to know how long this has been going-on?" Severus asked as gently as he could.

"Um… I'm not sure, Uncle Sev. I would have these weird dreams about flashes of green lights. But the dreams… I don't know what to call 'em. They… uh, gotten worse in third year when the Dementors were searching for Padfoot. And you know the rest," Harry explained.

Trying not to pinch the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed and shook his head, long wavy raven hair swayed with the motion.

"Harry, I'm going to teach you how to block your mind from being invaded. But the trick is that you must practice and concentrate. You can't do one without the other. This is very important. I believe… The Headmaster believes that the Dark Lord knows about your connection with him and he's using every means possible to obtain something that he himself cannot get his hands on.

"You must promise me that you will come to me straight-away if you get another vision, okay," Severus asked knowing that the boy would more than likely forget as soon as they were finished.

"Alright, Uncle Sev, I promise," Harry answered.

Thus Harry's lesson began that evening on Occulmency.

oOoOoOo

Actually it was a few days later that Orion saw Harry again. Apparently, his mother had schedule regular meeting sessions with Harry and under pain of death, Harry was barred to reveal why and what the meetings were for.

Now they were sitting in the Room of Requirement, patiently waiting for Harry to begin lessons.

Hermione felt that with Umbridge teaching Defense they were not getting the proper training to protect themselves when the time comes. She organized the students who wanted to learn other type of spells or how to cast them correctly. She also knew that Harry, Draco and the Black twins have extensive familiarity of hexes and curses, which included Forbidden curses. It was their knowledge that was going to keep them alive for when the need arises.

Everyone knew a war was on the horizon, they just didn't know when it would begin.

Umbridge had already denied the fact the Voldemort had returned—worst still the Ministry was keeping a tight lid on security about Voldemort's return. Even the Daily Prophet and other newspapers have been banned to print anything regarding the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

It seems that the Dark Lord was after something, which pertained specially to Harry, and he was using any underhanded means necessary to achieve his goal.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, right. First, let's break-up into pairs. Next, we're going to test out what is your strongest spell," Harry began.

Thus, the start of Dumbledore's Arm.

oOoOoOo

_Wiltshire, South-west England, Malfoy Manor_

The house was extremely quiet without the Harry and Draco and their friends running about causing mischief and mayhem. Alas, those treasured memories were almost gone as his grandsons were growing older by the day. Lucien heaved heavily. It seemed that he was fated to be alone.

Deep down in his heart, he knew that Lucius and James would want to leave to have their own home, considering that James was pregnant again. He was delighted about having another baby about to spoil. Lucien had always wanted the manor to be filled with laughter of children running through the house.

He sighed again taking a long sip of Brandywine.

"Why such the long face, Father?" Lucius asked, thrilled that there were no fires needed to be put out.

His sons were behaving (for once) at school. However with the sudden turn of events at the Ministry, Lucius had been informed that Dolores Umbridge was the Head Inquisitor after the mere fact that she has practically tortured his son and quite a few other students with medieval devices as a blood quill was unfathomable. The School Governors were not pleased when he had informed them of the situation.

Needless to say, the governors re-instated Lucius' position as head director of the board.

"Nothing, my son. I just received an owl from Matthew cancelling our dinner date, so I shall be dining alone tonight," Lucien responded rather dejectedly.

He had been looking forward to spending some time with his current lover, but those plans went-up in flames. Matthew was called to an appointment and was going to run well pass their dinner arrangements.

"Father-"

"Don't, Lucius. I'm not blind. You and James will be leaving and I'll be left here… alone," Lucien admitted.

"Father, please, don't do this. I know that you miss Mother, but… anyway, it's not my place to prevent you from having any type of relationship that brings you happiness. And what gives you the idea that James and I would be moving? Hmm?" Lucius stared at his father wondering what goes on in the man's head sometimes for thinking foolish nonsense.

"I heard JamesS the other day about boxing up some things. I left as soon as I realized that he was talking to his friend, Sirius," Lucien replied.

Sighing, Lucius briefly closed his eyes, he remembered that conversation. James wanted to go to Godric's Hollow to see if he could savage anything from the ruin house, but Lucius simply forbid his lover to venture there in his current condition and gave James an incentive to go shopping.

"James was talking about packing some of Harry's and Draco's baby things in the nursery to make room for the new stuff that he's ordered. We're not going anywhere, Father," Lucius explained.

Feeling a little relieved and foolish at the same time, Lucien gave a tight smile. "I'm going to Firecall, Calvin and see if he's available for a late dinner, since Matthew has negated our appointment."

Lucius didn't comment as he gripped the end of his cane, plotting his friend's untimely demise. This did not sit well with the pure-blood; his father would be hurt in the end by either son or father. However, before any more input could be added to the homicide, Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace.

"Quick, Lucius, we don't have a lot of time, we've got to get to the Ministry," Sirius huffed, attempting to catch his breath.

"Why, what's happened?" Lucius asked.

"Severus just came from Umbridge's office. She had a group of Gryffindor and some Slytherin students in there. Harry was there too and…"

"And what, Sirius?" Lucius asked with dread.

"They're going there, Lucius. Harry and Draco are going to the Department of Mysteries."

oOoOoOo

Finally making their way into the Ministry of Magic with the cooperation of the Thestrals, the group of teens ran straight for the Department of Mysteries.

Not a living soul was about to stop and question why they were at the Ministry at such an ungodly hour of night, which none gave a second thought too.

They made it to the Prophecy chamber. Rows upon rows of high vaulted shelves were filled with various sizes of crystal receptacles that glowed an eerie incandescent blue almost celestial in color.

With Harry leading the way, he read off the etched numbers of rows until he reached the one he was searching for that Voldemort held his godfather in front of.

"Ninety-one, ninety-two," he prattled on to himself. "Ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six…"

He was a bit confused. This was the place. He was sure of it! He held his wand high looking for any signs of a struggle. Anything to indicate that Sirius was here against his will.

"Sirius was here," he said turning to his friends. Hermione had a pitying look of concern on her face.

"Harry… this one… this one has your name on it," Neville said, staring intently at the globe.

All of them gathered around Harry as he carefully lifted the crystal from the holder.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" _Harry's tongue felt like lead in his mouth after hearing the prophecy. He knew without a doubt that it was about him and Voldemort and what must be done for the world to be rid of the dark creature and his evil. And Harry wasn't sure if he was prepared to make that type of sacrifice.

The footsteps of shoes echoed as someone approached them.

Immediately, Harry turned, wand at the ready, "Where's Sirius?"

A low seductive alto broke the eerie silence of the prophecy chamber.

"You know… you really should be able to differentiate between dreams and reality."

A slender figure draped in a black flowing robe, slowly approached the group of underaged wizards. An intricately designed mask made of Mithril glimmered and sparkled in the dim light, vanished in a small plum of charcoal vapors with a casual wave of the person's wand.

Shocking blonde hair stood out among the blackness around them. Cerulean colored orbs twinkled with vengeful fire.

"You saw what the Dark Lord _wanted_ you to see. Now hand me the Prophecy."

Shaking his head negatively, Harry responded, "You do anything to us, I'll break it."

Cackling laughter resounded off the distant wall of the room, causing everyone to shiver.

"He knows how to play."

Never in all the time they knew him, Neville spoke, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry then heard a quietly whispered, _"oh, shit"_ from behind him.

"Neville Longbottom, now is it?" she inquired, giving him a saucy wink, Bellatrix added, "How's mom and dad?"

Stepping around his big brother, Draco stared into cold blue eyes.

"Draco," the woman standing next to Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix glanced between the young man and her companion.

"Ah, so this is my darlin' nephew."

Caught like a Hippogriffth under the chopping blade, Harry choked out, "NEPHEW?!"

"Yeah, nephew. This is my Aunt Bellatrix," Draco announced. "And this is her sister, Narcissa… my mother."

Startling gasps erupted from all including Harry.

"Come with me, my Dragon," Narcissa said, holding out her hand for Draco to take a hold of.

"No. Is this why Harry was lead here, to do Voldemort's dirty work?!" Draco spat.

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix raged, eyes going wide with a twinkling madness.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made for," Narcissa explained.

However, the longer they spoke; it became quite obvious that the teens were being surrounded by death eaters. Narcissi slowly advanced with Bellatrix dogging her every step, coming to halt right in front of Harry and Draco.

"Don't you want to know the secret of your scare?" she asked sweetly, calmly while pointing to the glowing orb that Harry held. "All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand."

"Don't, Harry, it's a trick," Orion said. He heard his cousins were bitches but to see it first hand was nothing short of disgusting. His father didn't have a kind word to say about either of them.

Sighing for dramatic effect, Harry looked back at his brother's birth-mother. "Well, I've waited fifteen years… What's a few more—NOW!"

Shouts of disarming spells came from all directions as the teens disburse. It didn't take long for Harry and the others to run head first through the prophecy's room door.

All of them free-fell with frighten screams as they plummet to what they thought were their deaths. But as fortune would have it, they abruptly stopped—hovering a few inches above the floor before falling the rest of the way flat on their faces.

Standing slowly and nursing their aches, harry cautiously walked up the slope, which held a rather large archway with a flowing black veil.

Captivated by the sounds, Harry crept closer. "Voices… don't you hear 'em?"

Hermione stood beside her friend, worried that Harry was having another episode of some kind.

"What voices, Harry? There are no voices," Hermione said, nervously peering around the chamber, searching for any signs of danger. They were not safe yet, not until they were back at Hogwarts.

"No, wait. I hear them too," Luna replied, staring at the veil also.

Not bothering answering the other witch, Hermione ploughed on, "Come-on, we have to get out of here."

And before anyone could move a step, they were ambushed.

Alone now, Harry stood as Narcissa walked confidently toward him.

"Did you actually think that you could best us? No hand over the prophecy."

Exhaling quietly in defeat, Harry reluctantly placed the orb in Narchissa's hand.

"You know, Potter, it was only a matter of time until the Dark Lord had you and your tramp of a mother," Narcissa taunted.

"Don't talk about my mum!"

"Why not? James only wanted Lucius for his wealth and name, he cannot have that—I won't allow it. Lucius is rightfully mine," Narcissa spat as she raised the globe to hear the prophecy until a gentle tap on her shoulder prevented her from hearing the first words.

Turning around, Narcissa was surprised by, "Get away from my son, you bitch!" She wasn't prepared for the oncoming right to her jaw—dazing her in the process.

As the curses started flying, Harry was instantly pulled aside to take cover behind a huge bolder.

Shocked quicksilver orbs stared into familiar eyes. "Dad, how did you find us?"

"Severus. You really need to practice Occlumency. Sev said you were broadcasting so loudly it made his head hurt. Now, I want you and the others to leave," Lucius instructed.

"I want to stay and fighter," Harry argued.

"No. This is—Harry, you've done splendidly up until now. Let us handle them. Besides, this is one arse kickin' that has been in the making for a long time now," Lucius said, giving his son's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, well, Lucius, will wonders never cease," Narcissa said above the noise of thunder and Bellatrix' cackling laughter.

Quickly standing, Lucius unsheathe his wand. "I should have known that you would reduce yourself to kissing that maniac's feet, Narcissa," Lucius sneered.

"You dare to speak about the Dark Lord in such a disrespectful manner?"

"Please—you should know by now that only a selected few that I hold in high regard and Voldemort is not one of them," Lucius replied as he and Narcissa sized each other up.

"I should have killed that whore and your bastard child instead of leaving it up to Wormtail. If only the Dark Lord had listened to my warning that night," Narcissa prattled.

In that moment of clarity, Lucius realized what she admitted. "It was you?! You told Voldemort about James and Harry," Lucius seethed.

"Yes, I wanted him out of our lives. I didn't have you wholly. I had birth you an heir already; there was no need for you to beget another one. Potter was nothing more than a power hungry gold-digger—he had nothing! Yet, he was able to hold the one thing I could never have," Narcissa lament.

"And you never will," Lucius answered.

Without saying another word, Lucius hurled curse after curse toward Narcissa. She blocked and cast a curse back but Lucius began backing her into the wall behind her until she was joined by her sister.

Bellatrix was able to prevent Lucius from advancing further, yet even with the two of them dueling against him, they were still no match.

Harry watched in fascination as his father fought bother Narcissa and Bellatrix. Lucius held his wand in his left hand and his cane in the other. The sisters twirled and parried in synch to each other to avoid being hit by whatever curse Lucius was sending.

In the next moment, the wall behind the Black sisters exploded; causing her to stumbled and lose her footing. A stray hex hit Bellatrix as she was going down, which sent her sailing across the room. Taking advantaged of Narcissa's shock, Lucius disarmed her.

Narcissa held her hands up in surrender but Lucius either didn't notice or didn't care as he cast another spell. Narcissa hit the onyx wall with a loud thwack. She slowly slid down to the floor in a rumpled heap at Lucius' feet.

Walking up to the unconscious witch, Lucius glared hatefully at Narcissa. Maybe after she's been arrested he wouldn't have to go to court. Thinking of his sons, he turned to make sure Harry was alright but…

Harry was gone.

oOoOoO

Running swiftly behind Bellatrix through the main lobby of the Ministry, Harry let fly a jelly leg jinx. She fell. Harry then followed-up with an Unforgivable Curse.

Bellatrix laughed at his feeble attempt to kill her. Harry was upon her, breathing heavily, sweat running down the sides of his face. His hand shook with rage.

"Go on, Potter, do it," Bellatrix said egging Harry to strike her while she was down and helpless.

"_You have to mean it, Harry,"_ a slick oily voice hissed inside Harry's head.

"Get out!" Harry shouted truing around to face his godmother's murderer.

"Expelliarms!"

But the disarming spell was block and in-turn, Harry was wandless.

"You think, you can beat me, Harry Potter?"

Unnoticed by them, Bellatrix edged away from the on-coming duel. Flames erupted from one of the many fireplace entries.

"You shouldn't have come here tonight, Tom."

"Everyone shall know of my return, old man," Voldemort replied. "And there's nothing you can do to stop inevitability."

oOoOoOo

_**THE DARK LORD IS BACK!**_

Apparently, after everything was said and done, Harry and Dumbledore spoke the truth of Voldemort returning. The Daily Prophet and other newspapers wrote various articles of the Dark Lord's return and the duel between him and the Headmaster that rind the Ministry's lobby asunder.

Of all the articles that were written, none was more satisfying than that of Dolores Umbridge being sacked by School Governor, Lucius Malfoy.

The students cheered and celebrated of being freed of Umbridge's militaristic rule. However, one student in particular did not join in with the festivities. Harry sat in the Headmaster's office. The solemn air about Harry seeped into everything—the pictures were silent, some with bowed heads or dabbing the corner of their eyes and sniffling. The drooped with grim look etched upon its' cloth features and Fawkes' trill was of a haunting melody.

Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he glanced around the office. The thrill of watching all of Albus' gadgets never wore-off but Harry wasn't interested in fiddling around with any of the whatchamacallits.

Quicksilver eyes finally came around to land on the man who he thought of as a grandfather. The events at the Ministry were startling to say the least. Nevertheless, it was terrifying all the same. Any of his friends could have died, his brother—he was older than Draco and he should have known better! Yet, he allowed his baby brother to do something as foolhardy as to fight Death Eaters with Draco's mother leading the pack!

The only good thing that came out of the whole ordeal was Narcissa being arrest for criminal activity. Plus, Harry had discovered after getting back to Hogwarts that Remus was severely injured: someone cut him pretty badly using silver and they're not sure if he's going to make it.

Even his father received a broken wrist from punching his ex-wife and that was healed in no time by the healers who arrived on the scene to tend to the wounded.

There was one fatality—Alaster Moody. Apparently, while his back was turned Bellatrix hit him with the Killing Curse. His funeral was scheduled for the next day.

"I'm ready, Professor," Harry quietly said.

Dumbledore pushed an object across his desk in front of Harry. It was a pair of Muggle sunglasses, made of a white hard, thick plastic frame with gleaming studs and sparkling rhinestones on the outer trim and along the broad temple arms. The lenses were dark and wide.

Harry couldn't imagine where Dumbledore nicked a fancy pair like that from and he wasn't going to ask just as long as it was a safe portkey, he wasn't questioning anything.

Grabbing onto the sunglasses, harry held his breath, waiting for the pulling sensation at his navel.

"We'll talk later, Harry," was all Albus said and then Harry was gone.

oOoOoOo

_**FORMER MINISTER OF MAGIC FOUND DEAD**_

_In a bizarre twist of events, the former Minister Cornelius Fudge was found dead in his cell early yesterday morning. The cause of death is still unknown. However, the gruesome discovery led authorities to believe that it's a common case of food poisoning. But Lead Healer Lowen Goodlaw of St. Mungo's reports that no know potions or curses were found when he examined the remains._

"…_Every test has been conducted to determine what caused the complete decomposition of Mr. Fudge's body. Unfortunately, the test revealed no traces of any kind of magic or any kind of trace elements from potions—we are truly at a loss."_

_Ministry Law Enforcement asked the Wizarding world's Master Potions Maker: Octavious Tobias Snape for his expert opinion._

"_There are no potions today or even centuries past that could produce such damage to this extent from the inside-out."_

_And as our readers know—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. Could this be another elaborate scheme of his or could someone wanted Mr. Fudge's death. There are no longer Dementors guarding Azkaban and all the house-elves have been questioned—none of which were able to provide any useful information._

_As it stands—the former Minister's death is an unsolved mystery. Reporting to the community as this story develops, I'm Marshall Mactrillian._

oOoOoOo

Smirking as he folded the paper and tossing it off to the left of him, Severus reached over to adjust the blanket around his husband. They have been at St. Mungo's since Remus was brought in form the fight at the Department of Mysteries.

Recalling what Sirius had said earlier about the articles, Severus was all too please, _"It's a damn shame really. I wanted to have a go at the bastard and someone else got to him first."_ And that pleasure was all Severus'. The Death Eater that followed Severus all those months ago, apparently was a guard

His gaze traveled across the private room to where Regulas was lying on the other bed with Cassie in a fitful sleep. Then his eyes landed on James on the extra cot. His bell being more visible with his hand splayed over it. Sighing, Severus copied the gesture and waited… and waited, but he felt no streams of life from within.

Maybe he lost his chance fifteen years ago. Maybe Orion and Sheridan would be his and Sirius' only children. But for now at least Severus was secure with the knowledge that Fudge got his just desserts.

Revenge… as the saying goes was a dish best served cold.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I know it was a lot. I had much to say, twenty pages worth of words. Plus, this was to make up for not posting in nearly five months! I've recovered my flash drive and I'm back in business. Oh, and as a side note, if anyone is interested in seeing what the Muggle sunglasses look like please let me know and I'll be more than happy to post a picture.

Was Lucius awesome or what? He really wanted to beat the living snot out of Narcissa. Was anyone surprised that Fudge died and how? So does anyone believe that Remus will die? Don't know? Well stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 26 oOoOo

"Madame Pomfrey, I don't feel so well."

Tutting, Poppy wasn't surprised. "It's one of the side effects that you're going to have to deal with, dear. Go lay down and I'll deal with your parents."


End file.
